


Is there a way out

by LoverofMidnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Merlin (Merlin), Alpha Uther, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Arranged Marriage, Beta Leon, Beta Morgana, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, F/M, Kidnapped, King Balinor, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Prince Merlin (Merlin), Queen Hunith, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut in chapter 34, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Wedding, domestic abuse, forced bondage, soul mates, toture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 48,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: A whine almost escaped his throat when there was suddenly a hand against his nap. Arthur tried to take controlled breaths, but he was sure that the only thing in the air around him was his fear. The man leaned down, his nose trailing down to his scent gland. Arthur’s hands went to his knees clutching them as if his life depends on it.
Relationships: Arthur/Original Male Character, Leon & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Leon & Morgana (Merlin), Leon/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Side Morgana/Leon
Comments: 134
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS, IF YOU HAVE TRIGGERS PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM THIS STORY.

Arthur glared at Uther, he wanted to scream and rage and run but there is nothing to be done now. Ever since he presented as an omega was his life going downhill fast. He cast a glance to Morgana, but she only looked bored on. 

He knew since he was little that omegas do not matter. The laws that are in place kept them as nothing more than brood mares and slaves. He knows if he even as much as tries and go against the agreement that he would be punished. His hand clutches were his mark sat. He could only hope that at one point he would meet his true mate and that they would help him. 

His attention was dragged back to the meeting when the Alpha he would be married to give a victory laugh. A shiver ran down his back, he could feel the dread slowly building up. He does not want to be married to the man. 

His thoughts run silent when Uther muttered the words: “In two days the married will take place. The horror that runs through him is almost enough to make him vomit. His eyes roamed around the courtroom wishing someone will stop this madness. This is not something he wants.

A whine almost escaped his throat when there was suddenly a hand against his nap. Arthur tried to take controlled breaths, but he was sure that the only thing in the air around him was his fear. The man leaned down, his nose trailing down to his scent gland. Arthur’s hands went to his knees clutching them as if his life depends on it. 

“He would make an amazing omega; his smell is potent. I am sure we will have a litter soon.” His voice was dangerous. Uther gave a delighted smile. Arthur watches half detaches as they greeted each other and then the people slowly started to leave the room. His legs felt like jelly. He did not jerk away when Uther pulled him up. He realised he must have spaced out.

Arthur quickly got his feet back under him, he knows better than to let anyone see him weak. The corridors passed in a haze. He forced himself to listen as his father talked to Gaius. He cast his eyes down when he saw the pity in Gaius' eyes. He would just have to find a way to make sure he would not take in his heats. He could only hope that Gaius would be able to help him.

When Uther left the room he almost crumbled down to the floor. He bit down hard on his lip to keep himself from crying out in frustration. “Sire.” Gaius's voice was comforting to him. The beta gently pulled him over to a chair. “I can’t do this Gaius.” His voice was soft. His hand kept on straying to his mark. 

A true mate, and now he would not even be able to be with them one day. “Arthur, you need to listen to me.” Gaius had a sense of urgency around him. Arthur took a deep breath; he knows he needs to get his mind onto the situation if he wants to get out of this. “You have a true mate; this means the bond will not take.” Gaius watches in horror as Arthur jumped up almost hitting his head. 

Arthur looks at Gaius in horror. “He will try to form the bond every time.” Arthur's voice was a mere whisper. “Gaius there has to be a way to get out of this?” The look he gave the physician almost broke Gaius' heart. 

The silence made Arthur start pacing, the only way he could think of to get out of this is to run away and he knows that it is dangerous, there is only one kingdom that is good to the omegas in their society and they are a boat ride away. There would be no way that he would be able to make it there.

“I am sorry Arthur. I can give you something to dull the sensations and stop you from getting pregnant.” The sorrow in his voice almost made Arthur broke down. This is not fair. They know that Uther knows about the mark on his wrist. It is rare for soul pairings to be born but it does happen every decade or so. 

“Alright.” Gaius could only watch as Arthur left his room. Gaius knows that Uther would have already readied extra guards to make sure he would not get out of the castle. 

Arthur throws himself onto his bed. This is not what he had expected of the problem. How could he have? The war was rising but they had ever changed to beat those people back without any problems, but no. Uther had decided that it would be better to ally with them. 

He could still remember the horror he had felt when he turned eighteen and presented as an omega. Suddenly begin strip from training with the knights and his duties as a knight. He worked hard to made it to be the first knight by the time he was fifteen. His father sudden change of attitude towards him. There were never close, but these days where he is barely allowed out of his chambers. 

The fear that had grabbed him when he woke up delirious with fever. Scared out of his mind. His body agitated and needing something and not knowing what. The screaming when his father found out. The trashing he took when he got out of his first heat ever. 

His breathing started to exulcerate when he thought of the Alpha’s eyes. They were dead inside. The alpha was just like Uther. 

Arthur jumped slightly when the door opened up suddenly. Two young beta women walked in, they were part of the royal tailors. At least they tried to cheer him up and give him a choice in the clothing material. 

Arthur knows that traditionally the omega would wear something almost see-through but he refuses to be treated as just another piece of meat. 

His hand went to the white and silver silk, the colour reminded him of the chainmail he used to wear. He could feel that it is a sturdy material, would more than likely not rip easily. White, silver and black. That is the colour he would wear on his wedding day. The thought alone made him feel nauseous. The girls were chatting around him, they have noticed his distress but there is nothing they could do about it. 

The hours went by slowly as they work on his clothing. He stood silently the whole time. Before he realised what time it was, was there a knock on his door. A glance outside showed that it was almost dinner time. Uther walked into the room without waiting for anyone to say he could enter.

“You look beautiful Arthur.” The words were said with a grim as if he truly did not believe it. But Uther still had a headache from where he got a tongue lashing from Gaius. Arthur did not bother to answer his father. He felt hollow inside. 

“When you are finished get dressed into something formal. We are having dinner with Prince Robert. I expect of you to treat him with almost respect.” Uther voice was hard. Arthur took a deep breath as he remembered the eyes. 

“Father, why are you doing this?” The king glanced up when he realised that Arthur sounded almost broken. “I will do what is best for the kingdom, we need their help and this was the only way.” Arthur wanted to believe that there was some care in Uther’s voice. “You know the bond will not take? What then father?” Arthur realised he was sounding desperate but at the moment he did not care anymore. 

“Then you would just need to keep trying until it does, he knows about your mark and said it does not bother him. He is sure the bond will take at a point, no matter how long it takes.” Uther said the last words with a hint of amusement. Arthur only stood there for a second before turning away from his father. 

He should have realised sooner that his father would not give a damn about this. He froze slightly when he heard his father coming to him. “You will make me proud Arthur, you will do what is needed for the best of Camelot.” With those parting words, Uther turned around and left the room. 

The two girls stood patiently while they wait for Arthur to come back down. They did not say anything on the tears in his blue eyes.

They would be the only ones outside of the castle that would see the true disappear that the Prince has over this. The feast and celebrations of this union would be blank for them. They know nothing they say or do would or could make this better. So they silently helped him to get the clothing off. Arthur dressed in a dark blue tunic and black pants. The jacket over his tunic complemented his eyes. 

When he heard the last toll of the bell signally that dinner is going to start soon he slowly made his way down to the dining hall. The urge to turn around and run away was strong. But there is nowhere that he could go to. 

Robert and Uther were in a deep conversation when Arthur finally made his way inside. His gut was doing summersaults and he felt anxious. Maybe this would not be so bad. But then again he is begin forced into a marriage he does not want. 

Robert stood up when he noticed Arthur. The look in his eyes made Arthur paused. It looked like he was trying to undress him with his eyes. The sharp fangs in his mouth were seen. Arthur was sure that he could smell the fear and distress on him. His father is going to marry him off to a wolve shifter. They were notorious for begin territorial and roughness. 

Arthur did not react fully when Rober was suddenly in front of him. He was close enough that he could smell the musky scent of Alpha, with the underlying spiced smell of shredder wood. Arthur knows that he should find comfort in the smell but it only triggers a higher dosed of panic. Robert was slightly taller than Arthur, but a lot more muscular dwarfing him. 

Arthur cast a scared look to his father, wishing with everything that he would call this off. Robert had started to increase his pheromones in response to Arthur’s distress. 

When he suddenly took Arthur’s face into his hands pulling him into a deep kiss. Arthur struggled to get away from it. When Robert finally realised him was Arthur a deep red. His lips were slightly swollen. “I can’t wait to break you in properly. You should just stop fighting this.” Robert’s voice was soft dangerous. Arthur did not respond to the words but to what his instinct told his body to do and that was turn around and run. 

Not really noticing where he was going he crazed into the physicians' chambers. Gaius turned around when he heard the crash. “Arthur?” His voice was filled with shock. Arthur pulled back slightly when Gaius was in front of him. The panic swept through him. “Can’t do it. I can’t do it, Gaius.” Gaius gently pulled Arthur to sat down. 

“What had happened?” He made sure to keep his words soft and calm. “He forced me to kiss him, even when I tried to pull away.” Arthur was slowly losing the last bit of colour from his face. Gaius had to force the prince to take a calming draught to get him not losing his last piece of sanity. 

The next two days were spent in a daze for Arthur as everything began preparation for the feast. Arthur had tried to talk to Morgana the last time but she just told him she was busy and could not spare the time to talk to him. It made her feel like cow dung when she saw the look of despair in his eyes, but she knows the only way to get him out of this is if she involves Mercia kingdom. It was the only kingdom open about how they treat their omegas and also their views of magic. 

Morgana knows that they will help, purely for the fact that Arthur has a soul bond. The current king is known to be a strict but fair King. The fact that she would need to travel there at see for three weeks made her sign but it would be for the best. She wanted to take Arthur and hide them both there but someone would need to be here to clean up the mess Uther would make eventually. The kingdom is going rapidly on a run to disaster. 

With the last few arrangements in place, she would leave for the Isaels just after Arthur’s wedding. They had talked about it before in brief passing about how his true mate could be like, and they both went to Gaius together to learn more. 

Morgana knew from a young age that Arthur would have a desire for someone to treat him as an equal, he always tried to fit in with the other nobles. But that had already started to fall apart when he started to get into knight training seriously. For so many years he had tried to be the perfect son for Uther. And no matter how hard he works or followed orders to the letter, it was never enough. The days when fights would break out between father and son because something had happened and the people of Camelot were suffering. 

How Arthur would always try and help them. He spends at one point more time in the lower towns than he did in the castle, and the town folks loved him for it. He had treated everyone with respect and he had tried to help the people that were begin mistreated. An injustice in the end that he would suffer the same fate as a lot of the omegas in the kingdoms. 

At one point were they cherished and loved. It was seen as an honour if an omega had chosen you as a mate, but these days they are nothing more than brood mares and slaves. How the times had changed. 

Morgana pulled herself from her thoughts, she needs to check on Arthur properly before the wedding. 

The quiet knock on the door pulled Arthur out of his thoughts as the two tailors finished the last of the work. The white tunic had a piece of silver in the middle of his chest, going with the black pants and boots and he was about as ready as he ever would be. The only thing he still needed to put on was his crown. The silver crown would finish off the look. 

Arthur watched quietly as Morgana entered the room. 

There was nothing left to feel, the panic had died out, the fear as well. The only thing he felt at the moment was numb. “I am sorry brother.” Morgana’s voice was soft. Her usually coldness were nowhere to find. 

“It is best for the kingdom. I will carry out my duty to my kingdom as asked.” Morgana could feel a slight recoil. Arthur’s voice sounded almost dead. As if he is not here. “Arthur…” She tried to catch her brothers eyes, but he kept them averted. Morgana cleared her throat slightly before saying: “I am going to the Mercia Kingdom. Arthur, you need to stay strong. I will get the help to get you out of here. You deserve to be with your true mate. To have a chance at living life in peace.” Arthur for the first time in his life, felt like he could trust Morgana with everything he has. 

“I will.” His words were quiet but he knows it is true. Whatever would come, he would be able to deal with it. 

Morgana gave him a tight smile before turning to leave again. She knows deep in her heart that things would work out, but she has this awful feeling that it is going to get worse before it gets better. 

She slowly made her way down to the citadel where the wedding would take place. The servants went out of there way to make the place beautiful, there was an air of excitement and she wished that she could dampen it. But at the same time, she could understand why everyone was in such a happy mood. The war is going to tip in there favour more than likely. Fewer lives are going to be lost in an endless battle. All for the price of there prince. She is sure they all think he is doing this willingly. 

A part of her could not help but wonder what would happen if she just whispers the words into one of the town gossipers ears, what would the townspeople do for the prince they all claimed to love. 

An hour still to go. Arthur turned around in his room. Even with Morgana’s encouragement is he preparing himself to a life he never wanted or dreamed off. The only thought that runs through his head the whole time is that he is doing this for his kingdom. He promised to protect Camelot to the best of his abilities and if it meant giving himself up to an arranged marriage then so be it. 

A sad look crossed his eyes when he lifted his wrist slightly. The mark of a dragon was clear to see. The bright purple colour made his eyes sometimes hurt, but at the same time, he could not help but wonder how the other person would be like. 

Would they have gotten along, or would the bond have forced them close? Would they have loved each other? Arthur pushed the thoughts out of his head. This is not helping him. He straitens his shoulders and back. A little bit of confidence shot through him. 

When the knock came and a guard escorting his father pushed the door open, Arthur wished that the moment of pride he saw in Uther’s eyes would have made the hollow ache fade for a moment. Uther strode over to Arthur.

“Remember now, do us part. Give him exactly what he wants. Be the good omega I know you can be.” Arthur bristled slightly at the words. He pulled himself away in horror. “Before I was born, the times were not like this, what had changed?” Uther froze at the words. He had loved his wife so much, but the death of her had killed something inside him. 

“It was for the better Arthur. We needed more alphas and omegas to form bonds with. And the fact that magic was used to attack the nation, we just lost too many people.” Uther’s words were quiet. 

Arthur just gave his father a stare, they both know that it is not the truth, the people got hurt, because they forced these laws onto them. From the static from the kingdoms that have different laws, it is well known that they have more born alphas and omegas. 

“I don’t want this.” Was whispered so soft that it almost tugged at Uther’s heartstrings. “I am sorry Arthur, but this is for the best.” Arthur turned around with blinding speed. “It is for the best that I get raped for the rest of my life. Forced into mating, when we both know that it will not take! Is that truly what you believe is best for me?” He was panting with anger. Uther looked at his son. “You will do as you are told to do.” The pheromones Uther was realising made Arthur back down. 

“I will be back in a few minutes to take you down,” Uther said the words with barely a hint of emotion. Arthur just stared at his father in frustration and sadness. 

Arthur could admit to himself that the citadel looked beautiful. And any other day this would have been a wonderful feast for two people who are truly in love. The flowers looked like they were glittering in the sun. It almost looked like a little bit of magic was used. But Arthur knows that no one in Camelot would be stupid enough to do it. 

Arthur looked at the groom. Robert was dressed in the colours of his house. Arthur did not react when his hand was taken into Robert’s. The only thing he truly noticed was the fact that his hands felt cold and clammy. 

The wedding rituals passed but Arthur noticed he did not notice what they were supposed to do. The first thing he noticed again was when he was lead to Robert’s room. He could feel his heart rate spiking and his breath started to get faster. When an old man entered and handed a vial to Robert he wanted to run. 

“Let’s get a few things straight.” Robert’s voice was cold. His hands were like clamps on Arthur’s wrists. “You will do exactly what I tell you to do. When we get home you are going to make sure my life is as comfortable as possible. If you do something wrong, well then you would be punished. You are mine now.” The last words were said possessively. As if he got a rare price. “You will not talk back to me. If I tell you to do something you just ask how high.” Arthur looks at the man in fear. His hand was rubbing at his mark.

Robert picked up the vial. “Drink.” The order was clear. Arthur slowly took the vial. “What is it going to do?” He knows he should not be asking questions but he does not want to drink just about anything. 

The backhand against his face making his cheek pulse with pain. “You do not get to ask questions. Drink.” Arthur gave the vial an unsure look. “No.” He made sure to keep his voice firm. He does not need to put anything into his body he does not want to. 

Robert just rolled his eyes, before grabbing the vial and forced it into Arthur’s mouth. He made sure to pinch his nose shut so that he would be forced to shallow to breath. He ignored Arthur even though he was scratching his arms trying to get him away from his face. 

Arthur watched wearily as Robert went to a bag, and pulled out a gag and rope. “Strip.” The order was short, but Arthur refused to just bent over for anyone. “No!” The panic was fluttering around his chest and he was eyeing the door even though he knows it would not help to run. There would be guards outside and he would be just forced back into the room. 

“I will not tell you this again strip.” Robert made sure to keep his voice soft as he let out pheromones to get the omega to submit. “I do not want this. Please don’t” Arthur’s instinct was telling him he needs to back down but another part of his brain told him he needs to fight back. 

Robert’s grey eyes were like steel when he walked up to the omega he could smell the fear on him. It was clouding his natural honey-like scent, all that was there at the moment was the sour smell of pungent overripe fruit. He could not help but savour it. The wild look in his royal blue eyes. He can feel a thrill run down his spine. He knows he is going to enjoy breaking this one. 

Without waiting for a second future he ripped off Arthur’s tunic. The smile on his face showed how pleased he was. Arthur still had some muscle on him, from training in private. “Don’t do this.” The soft note of begging that was starting to come through. His one hand went to Arthur’s neck, squeezing slightly. Arthur’s hands came up as he tried to pry them away. 

His other hand trailed down to Arthur’s rosy nipple, before giving it a hard tug. The pained whimper made him smile even more prominent. He laughed softly as Arthur tried harder to break free from the grip around his neck. “Stop it!” The panic in Arthur’s voice aroused him even more. His hips snapped forward rubbing his hard cock against Arthur. Robert barley felt the sting of his skin breaking under the pressure of Arthur’s nails as he scratches at his arm and hand around his neck. 

His hand stroke over Arthur’s soft skin. “You are going to look so beautiful on my knot. I can’t wait to pump you full of my seed. You are going to swell.” His voice was full of arousal. Arthur could see his pupils dilating. The words were barley said when he started to struggle harder. This is not something that he wants. 

The hand around his throat tighten, cutting off his air. A pained whimper rose from his throat. Robert just kept on tightening his hand around the omegas throat. When a full minute passed he finally eased off. Watching as Arthur coughed trying to get air into his lungs. 

He did not wait until Arthur started to breathe properly again before he stripped Arthur out of his shoes and pants. “Please don’t do this.” The breathy pleading just made this situation more arousing for him. He easily forced Arthur down onto the bed. The potion should start to take properly in a few more minutes. 

His fingers danced across Arthur’s hole, he almost laughed when he realised that the slick had not even started to form. Without caring that he would hurt Arthur, he pushed his finger dry into him. The tight heat around him and the soft begging for him to stop made for a dizzying feeling in his head. Suddenly this was not enough. He wanted the omega full, to show him he belonged now to him and there is nothing he would be able to do about it. 

Arthur's eyes were wide when he felt the finger around his hole. The pure fear that he was feeling made him almost bring up his breakfast. The next moment everything in his mind went fussy as the finger was forced into him. It burned and he already wished this would just stop. The need to get away from this was the only thing on his mind. 

Arthur did not think about the fact that this would hurt even more when he started to struggle again. Arthur forced his legs between them before kicking as hard as he could. With a little bit of a struggle, he managed to get Robert off of him. A mad dash to the door but before he could reach it was there a hand clamped around his upper arm. He pulled with all of his might trying to get loos. 

Robert growled when Arthur managed to kick him off, this is not going to do. He easily reached Arthur, pulling him back against him. Before Arthur could kick him again, he gave a hard slap to Arthur’s bottom. He forced Arthur around, pinning his arm in a lock, making sure the omega can’t do anything. 

He forced Arthur backwards toward the bed where the rope was laying. Forced to lay on his stomach, his legs pinned under Robert Arthur tried to plead to be let go. The rope was coarse on his skin, and he could feel if he struggles it would only make his arms bleed. Next came the rope. 

Robert looks at his price. The omega’s hair already had a sheen of sweat on them from the struggle. Robbert forced Arthur’s legs open, where he could settle between them. His eyes tracked back to the small pink pucker where he is going to shove his member in soon. But for now, he needs to wait for the potion to settle in properly. 

Arthur finally stilled. He could feel the tears gather at the corners of his eyes. He blinks rapidly. He is not going to give him the satisfaction to see him cry. He tried to cling to Morgana’s promise to get help, but he could not help but wonder if by that time it would be too late. 

Robert licked and bite across Arthur’s back. He loved the way the skin bloomed a beautiful red and at some places, it is clear that the bite marks would turn blue. Arthur tried to stop himself from making any noise. When Robert suddenly bite hard his neck a pained whine broke trough. His skin felt like it was on fire, and he was sure some places were bleeding. When Robert’s nose was suddenly against his scent gland he tried to pull his shoulder closer to his neck, making it more difficult to get there.

The only response he got for it was a hard bite on his shoulder. The hands against his waist tightened. The lick over his scent glad made him whimper, there shot a bolt of pleasure up his spine. Arthur could not help but feel disgusted with himself. 

“You smell so rip, I can’t wait to breed you. Will make sure you are kept full the whole time.” The scent in the air was slowly changing. It still had the smell of pungent sour overripe fruit but the potion was starting to kick in. Arthur’s natural scent started to poor form his pheromones. Robert felt like he could get drunk off the honey and wood smell. 

His finger started to trace over Arthur’s cunt again. He could feel Arthur freezing under him, his body taut as a bowstring. There was the slightest hint of slick against his finger. He made a circle motion with his finger. “You know how you asked what the potion did. Well, it starts heats before there times, they are a lot more intense and help encourage my seed to take. In a few moments, you are going to fall into your heat. Is that not nice?” Robert laughed at the sounds Arthur made. He felt the slight rush of power. 

His finger moved slowly in Arthur, the boy would be one of the tightest omegas he would have taken in his life and he could not wait much longer. 

Before Arthur had a chance to be fully prepared he gave a muffled screamed as he felt like he was begin split in half. The tears he tried to held back, started to stream down his cheeks. Every movement felt like his insides were tearing. He could hear Robert grunt above him and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

The rest of him could only feel the cold shivers running down his spine. The black dots dancing across his eyes. This is not fair. Robert was still busy to touch him. He wished this was over. He tensed up suddenly when a hand connected with his bottom hard. A groan was heard and suddenly the knot was forced into him. His hands clenched around nothing behind his back as his neck was forced to the side. He could feel the skin breaking around his scent gland, to indicated that he was marked. 

Robert collapses onto him. Forcing his face even more into the bedding. The only sounds in the room were of deep breathing and sobs. Arthur felt uncomfortably stuffed so full. When he was suddenly forced to lay on his side, Robert holding him tightly with one arm, while his other hand running over the swelling of his stomach. It was simply too much, Arthur broke down into tears. The pain in his anus was not getting better and he felt uncomfortable.

The fact that he had an orgasm as well, made him feel dirty. How could he have enjoyed this when he did not want this. The only little bit of compassion he felt he had was the fact that Robert had fallen asleep behind him. He could only hope that the knot would go down soon. 

The minutes passed slowly into hours, Arthur heard the toll of the first bell showing that dawn would break soon. He could feel Robert starting to shift behind him. Some time through the night, he had softened enough to slip out. 

Arthur was stiff and sore when he felt a finger against his hole again. The only thought going through his head was not again. He wished he could scream and struggle but he still tided up. When the finger moved away he thought that he could sigh relieving instead a hard cock pushed inside him. 

His body was tense and dry. Nothing that he was able to do would have kept the pained whimpers inside him. The pacing was quick. Arthur whimpered in fear when Robert started to pull his knot out, he was sure he would be ripped if he does it. When he pushed forward again there was a slight sigh of relief. 

Robert’s hips movement slowed down when the last bit of cum was inside Arthur. He wanted to laugh at the swell of Arthur’s stomach. Arthur squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Robert’s hand tracing the swelling of his stomach. His cheeks were red with embarrassment. 

“Told you, you would look pretty on my knot.” His voice was mocking. Arthur felt the last bit of fight left him completely. This would be his life forward. The only thing he can try and do is make it not as painful as possible. 

When Robert pulled out when his knot finally went down, Arthur almost drowned into the relieve he was feeling. Everything ache and he is sure that he is black and blue over most of his back, but at least it was done for now. 

Arthur did not track what Robert did, but when he felt something large and cold against his hole he started to squirm. The fact that he was begging behind a gag did not help. A large hand pressed him down as the object was forced into his body. 

“You are not allowed to take it off without my permission.” Robert cast a look at the miserable omega. There was nothing he enjoyed more than having all of the control he can have. The fact that the potion did not force Arthur into a heat had pissed him off, but he could still take his pleasures from him. 

He skilfully loosened the ropes and then pulled the gag out of his mouth. “Get dressed, we are leaving just after breakfast.” Arthur tried to get the worst of the kinks out of his arms. He had no idea how he would be able to ride a horse like this and he knows that he would not be able to get a pain potion from Gaius. 

When he pushed himself up from the bed he fell. It took him a few tries to get his body to work with him. A pained groan made it out when he finally managed to pull himself up. He looked around the room, he was unsure of what he should wear, since he was told he is not allowed to take any of his clothing. 

Arthur looked at the floor. The feeling of humiliation was high. “What should I wear Alpha?” his voice was a mere whisper. Arthur did not see the pleased smile Robert send him. “This.” Arthur silently took the tunic and pants. 

Arthur did not dare to turn away from Robert while he was getting dressed. The last thing he needed was beginning suddenly filled again. He dressed as fast as he possibly could, but it was a little bit difficult with how tense his muscles were. 

When they were finished they silently walked towards the dining hall. Arthur sighed of relieve when a servant handed him a goblet filled with water. When he bought it up to his nose he could smell the potion inside it was a pain and muscle relaxation potion. The smell he knew dearly. He sent a silent thanks for Gaius. 

He drained the goblet before anyone could take it away from him. He knows he would need it to get through the day. Arthur ate his breakfast in silence, he wished he had something to cover up his throat but he knows his father would not care. He did not bother to listen to the conversation between Uther and Robert. His only focus was on eating enough since he was sure he would not be getting food regularly. 

When they finally left to go to Robert’s place, Arthur's heart ached for a moment. His eyes strayed to his wrist. His mark was still visible even trough the rope burn and just for a moment, there was such an intense longing for something he was sure he would now never be able to experience.

It took Arthur three tries before he managed to get himself up on the hoarse. Two days of this was not something he wanted. The plug shifted inside him as he sat down on the hoarse. He could feel the smug smile on his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REMEMBER THIS IS A DARK FIC, READ AT YOUR DISCRETION.   
> COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME AS WELL AS CONSTRUCTIVE CRITIZIME.

“Lady Morgana.” A male voice called out. Morgana stop and turned around; she must admit to herself she was surprised to see Leon coming to her. They normally do not see eye to eye. She felt he was too high up in Uther ass. But at the same time, he is a good friend of Arthur so maybe it is something of that.

“Yes?” Her voice sounded cold. “Can we talk in private my Lady?” Leon’s voice was softer. They both are betas, but he knows she is the only one who could go up against Uther. Morgana cast a glance around the hall. With a small nod with her head, they walked quietly together to one of her gardens. 

The sun was warm. “We can talk here.” Her voice softens. “I am assuming you want to talk about Arthur?” The frown between his eyes showed her she hit the nail on the head. Leon looked around the garden. “I heard you are leaving for Mercia.” Morgana gave him a worried frown. As far as she knew only Uther was aware of her plans. “Who told you?” The coldness made him froze for a second. 

The nervous laughter he gave made her feel slightly trapped. “I may have been listing in on the conversation. I know it is wrong, but I also know you are the only one who would try to help Arthur.” The words were spilled in a rush. Morgana wanted to sigh relieve, but she could not help and wonder who else had listened in on the conversation. 

“You should have a reason why you bring this up?” She knows what they are doing is dangerous, that even begin the kings' ward will not mean much if he catches wind of this. “Let me come with you.” Leon could see that she wants to object to the suggestion. “My Lady, we know Mercia would not listen to you alone. The Kingdom survived this long because they keep the other kingdoms out. But I know their prince. He would listen and try to help.” Leon's voice was soft as if he is scared that anyone would listen in to their conversation even when they are alone. 

Morgana was silent for a moment; she knows the truth in his words. King Balinor was a strict king but fair. But he would think of his Kingdom first and foremost. Why should he care about an omega from a different Kingdom?

“Alright, we leave just after the wedding ceremony.” Her voice was tired. She wished she could just kill Uther and be done with it. Leon watches silently as the masks slipped from Morgana’s face. He could see the deep tiredness. 

Their goodbyes were fast after the wedding. Just Uther knew that they were leaving. Their reason for leaving where simple, they are leaving to settle a trade agreement. There is no need for guards to go with them since there are already guards on the ship, it is just for the time she was travelling that they decided that he would be used as her escort. 

A day ride was all that was needed to get to the docks. When they were settled Morgana went to search Leon out. There was so much she wants to ask him. They settled down in the dining room. “How do you know the prince of Mercia?” Her voice was as a melody in the quiet of the room. They could hear the sailors above deck working.

“He came with King Balinor three years ago to settle a peace agreement. He is an alpha, but he treated everyone with respect and care. From the few interactions, I have seen was the only kind to the people around him, it did not matter if they were omegas or betas.” The wonder in his voice was clear to hear. 

“Does he have magic?” this was the question that was bothering her the most. Leon was silent for a moment, just looking at Morgana intently. “Yes, one of the most powerful Warlocks that was ever born.” Morgana could not help but wonder how he knew so much about this person. 

“My Lady.” Before Leon could continue with the sentence Morgana cut him off. “Morgana, there is no need to be so formal.” She gave him a small smile. The worry was turning around in her stomach. “Do you think Arthur would be okay?” It was not the question she wanted to ask, but she remembered how dead his voice had sounded. 

Leon gave her a sad smile. He had seen and heard how the alpha had reacted when he had seen Arthur, and he wished that he could say that he would be alright, but they should be realistic. “If we managed to get him away from there and to a safe place it would more than likely take years before he would be alright again.” Leon shuddered. The look in Robert’s eyes had told him everything he needed to know about him.   
The silence that settled over them was uncomfortable. 

Arthur sighed of relieve when he was finally told they would set up camp. The plug in his ass was uncomfortable and his legs are sore from riding the whole day. “Get firewood, you will make food tonight.” Robert’s voice was rough. Arthur could feel the fear flutter around in his stomach again. 

He could only hope that he gets this right and that they would leave him alone for the rest of the night. But he knew deep in his heart that it would more than likely not happen. Arthur gathers the wood as fast as he could. He eyed the woods for a moment. He could not help but wonder what would happen if he just takes off. 

He eyed the guards behind them. They were laughing and joking around. A soft sigh spilled past his lips. Even if he could make it deeper into the woods was there nowhere he could go to. The neighbouring kingdoms would just take him back to Uther, or force a ransom at a worst-case scenario. And if they catch him and tell Robert, well the amount of trouble he would be in, was not something he was looking forward to. 

When they got back to the camp he noticed that there were two rabbits caught for dinner. The only small bright side is he knew how to make food thanks to the kitchen head cook Audrey. When he first presented his father forced him to learn everything to make sure the alpha he would marry would be at least pleased with the way he could cook and clean. 

Arthur worked silently to get the fire going. He jumped slightly when there was suddenly a hand underneath his bottom. His breathing hitch when he realised it was Robert. Neither said anything. Arthur just stayed still where he was working. “Keep working.” The command behind the words showed him that it would be best not to ignore it. 

Robert looked down at Arthur, while he was dragging his hands all over his body. He could see the shake in his hands as he cooked them dinner. Robert had to admit to himself he could not wait to get back home where he can properly break in his new toy. 

Without saying anything else he moved away to his tent. Arthur took a few deep breaths. His hands were clenching around the pot. With a last deep breath, he finished making the stew. He hopes it would be alright enough that they would just leave him alone. 

When dinner started Arthur noticed that he could barely eat. His stomach was in cramps from stress. Each swallow felt like he was going to bring it up at any second. 

When everyone finally finished eating he easily fets the plates, at least there was a stream nearby where he could go and wash it. Arthur knew he would need to do this fast if he wants to be back at the camp before it was completely dark. 

Everything felt strange. When he got back to the camp he saw most of the men were begin merrily around the fire. He tried to check where Robert was but when he did not see him, he knew it meant he was in his tent. Arthur could feel how his feet were dragging behind him. 

When he got to the tent was he unsure how to proceed, but the hand that suddenly snatch his tunic pulled him easily into the tent. A nose pressed against his scent gland. The bite wound was already healing and there would be no mark left to show a bond had formed. 

“You don’t smell like me anymore.” The words were said in a disapproving manner. “Strip.” Arthur followed the command without thinking about it. Sometimes it is just better to get something done with. 

“Turn around and bend down.” Heat spread down Arthur’s face. He felt like a whore. The hands-on his bottom was rough when they spread them. A choke of whimper left his throat when the plug was started to be worked out. 

Robert did not bother to say anything else. He knows he could not let Arthur make a sound here, or show how he treats him since his men were not like that, they preferred to treasure their mates. But at his estate, it would be easy enough to break him in properly. Robert could hear his men talking to themselves, that they were surprised that Uther had allowed this. 

But there was something in Uther’s eyes, that was similar to his own. The man ruled with fear. There is no respect to be found. 

This would make it easier to take over Camelot one day since he has a born heir to the throne married to him. But know he would need to get a plan in place to inherit his father throne as well. That would be a slightly harder job or would cost a lot of coins to be done. He is after all the youngest of six son’s. 

He watched silently as Arthur tried to gather his breath. It aroused him to no end how his muscles were tightened from stress and pain. “Go to sleep, tomorrow night the real deal begins.” Arthur flinched slightly from the coldness in his words. Robert gave an amused chuckle as Arthur went to lay down as far as possible from him. 

Morgana look as the sun break over the horizon. It was one of the most beautiful sights she had seen in a long time. “Leon, can I tell you something?” Her voice was soft. She had laid awake for most of the night. Leon gave Morgana a look. They were not friends but at the moment they do have a common interest. With a slight hmm sounded she turned around properly to face him. 

“I have magic.” The silence that followed well you could hear a pin drop. Leon watched her intently. Why would she tell him this? 

“Why would you tell me this?” The pure naked question in his voice made Morgana pause for a second. “Because one day I would have to rule Camelot and I want to be on good terms with the knights. And at one point I want to change the laws in Camelot, that means I would need allies.” There was always some point of a strategy involved with her. 

Leon was silent for a moment longer. “So this is not just a rescue mission is it?” His words were unsure but he got the impression that something big is going to go down one of these days. “No, I was planning to come to Mercia to ally for the day I take over the throne. But it got pushed to the forefront when Uther out of the blue decided to marry Arthur off.” Leon noticed how the pitch in her voice rose slightly. 

“You care more about him than he truly knows.” It was a mere observation. “He is my brother, of course, I care about him. He was the only one who tried to make me feel welcome when I first came to stay in the castle. And after we found out I was his half-sister, it only cemented that bond deeper.” Her voice grew soft as she thought back on all of the shinigami's they have done as children.

Leon wanted to reach over and hugged her but that would be completely inappropriate. 

The days past quietly on the see. Their friendship surprised both, but it felt good to have someone to confide in about what is going on deep in there hearts. Morgana opened up a little bit more about there childhood, and how she would play pranks on Arthur and how Arthur would find a way to get her back.

But the worst one they both could agree on was when Arthur was fifteen and send to raid the druids camp. Leon gave her a sad look and another truth came out that day. Of how he wanted to leave the knights but then saw Arthur sitting away from the rest of them. The stern talking they got for going against orders and for slaughtering innocent people. 

“That was the day I decided I would stay a knight, I would lay my life down for him.” Leon had admitted his strayed loyalties to her. 

Arthur looked at his new home. It was a standard manner, he could see servants milling around the grounds. Some looked happy and others looked like they wished they could be anywhere else but here. 

He could feel a shiver of dread going down his back. Why would Robert have left the castle? It is rare for a prince to leave the castle even if it is the youngest. A young girl came berling down to them. Her eyes were wide and Arthur stepped to the side, making her crash into Robert instead of him. 

He could easily see that she was an omega as well, but the way her eyes lit up with wonder and love for Robert made him feel sick. How can she be happy when he treats people badly. Arthur did not see the smile of happiness coming over Robert’s face when he saw the girl. 

A servant soon passed them, Arthur could feel a sense of fear coming over him. 

Everything was gloomy and almost dead like. Arthur got the feeling this is the reason why Robert is not staying in the castle anymore. When a hand suddenly reached for his he could not help but flinch away from the contact. 

The girl’s eyes were beautiful sea-green eyes. They gave him an imploring look. 

“You will follow Lillian to your living quarters. Make sure you are loos for tonight.” Robert’s voice was low and rough next to Arthur’s ear. A shiver raced down his back. 

Arthur noted dully that Lillian skin was as smooth as velvet. She easily pulled him into the manor. His breathing started to pick up slightly. Unsure of what is going to happen next he could only follow the orders he gets. 

Arthur sank on the bed, tears gather at the corner of his eyes. A shaky breath in and a breath out. He holds his hands tightly together as he tried to gather strength to do what he is told to do. 

There is not enough time. 

There was a limpness to his movement as he started to undress and fold his clothing. The tears he tried to hold back slowly tracked down his cheek when he took the lube. 

Breath in and breath out.

He closed his eyes tightly as he started to work his hole open again. A groan escaped into the room. It hurts. 

Breath in and breath out. 

The time passed slowly, and as the minutes ticked by he could feel the rising panic. Panic and anger slowly flooding his system. He tried to focus on anything else but all he could feel at the moment was how his heartbeat was starting to rise, the numbness in his arms. The cold sweat against his neck. 

Breath in and breath out.

Arthur grasp at his neck, it felt like he was not getting enough air. His fingers scratched at the skin. 

Arthur almost fell back against the wall when there was somebody next to him. He tried to focus onto the man but it was hard to fight against the threat of not getting enough air into his system. A sudden coldness that was pressed into his hand, focused him enough to try and get his breathing back under control.

Breath in and breath out.

The male’s eyes darted to the door. “I can’t stay long, the master would be most displeased.” He spoke with a soft accent that Arthur could not place. When he was sure Arthur would not fall back into a panic attacked he left the room swiftly. 

Arthur slowly started to notice that his mouth felt dry.

Arthur forced himself to stand up. His body felt numb, but he knows it would not go away soon. His eyes darted across the room. 

Death would be better than this hell. 

When Robert burst into the room, Arthur only looked at him. His skin felt like it was crawling with bugs. 

Robert gave Arthur a smirk than made him try and disappear into the wall. “We would need to go over your duties.” Robert did not give Arthur a chance to say anything. “In the morning you will make breakfast for Lillian and me, after that you will help in the fields, then you will make lunch and after that, I will decide what the plan for the rest of the day is. If I am not satisfied you will, of course, be punished.” Robert’s voice was calm. His whole stance screamed confidence. 

Arthur answer was barely audible in the room. “Yes sir.” He could feel the hate flaring again. How can he allow this? He could not help but feel like he should fight back in some way. 

Gaius glared at how happy Uther looked. He wished deep in his heart that he could say something, but he knows that nothing will help in this case. The first motions were set in stone. There is nothing more that could be done now, but wait and hope that Morgana would be successful in Mercia. 

With a quiet sigh, he turned to leave. He could understand why the king is happy but at the same time, he could not help but feel like it is wrong. Gaius could only hope that Kilgharrah would be able to give him some inside into this. 

He had preached for so long that Arthur would be the once and future king, but there was never a warning or a hint that something like this would happen. 

Gaius manoeuvred around the darker parts of the hallways, making sure that the guards won’t see him. With an easy slip, he grabbed the torch and was on his way down. 

“Hello! Kilgharrah.” Gaius' voice broke slightly. He looked up when he heard wings beating when the dragon flies down to perch himself on a rock. 

“Yes?” His voice was deep and gravelly. It looked like he was giving Gaius a curious look. 

“Uther married Arthur off. Was that part of the destiny you always go on about?” Gaius's voice broke slightly. He had vowed that he would never put his feet down here again, but Arthur was like a son to him. 

Kilgharrah gave an enraged roar. Of all the stupid shit Uther had pulled in the last two decades this had to take the cherry on top. 

“You have to find Emrys. Without him, there would be no destiny, no future for anyone in this blasted kingdom.” Kilgharrah was puffing up smoke as he talked. 

Gaius just gave the dragon a tired look, he knows the dragon don’t truly care about the prince, only about begin set free. 

“And what about Arthur? He has a soul bond….” A puff of smoke against his face made Gauis trial off. 

“You know as well as I do, nothing can break a bond like that when the time is right his mate will find him.” With those words, Kilgharrah flew deeper into his cave. 

Gaius gave a frustrated groan as he turned around and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur gave a slight groan as he stretches his back. Working the fields was different but at least there was a sense of belonging with the other servants. None of them hat to go back to the manor before lunch or was treated in the same way, but Arthur could see that they were trying to look out for him.

His hand went to his split lip, the slight sting was still there. Robert was mad at him for screwing up with breakfast. The sense of dread he was feeling was already started to bubble under his skin. He wished he could spend the whole day working with the farmers. 

A grisly old man stops next to Arthur. His voice was deep and rough, and at first sight, Arthur could admit to himself that the man had scared him slightly. But as the time grew on Arthur quickly learned that he could trust the man to have his back. 

“You okay son?” The man’s eyes were almost a grass green, but the gentleness in them calmed Arthur down for the most part.

Arthur shrugged his shoulders slightly. “Don’t have the choice but to be fine.” 

The man gave Arthur a half pitting look. 

“Son, you need to hold on for a while longer, it was already four weeks since they bought you here. Just a while longer.” The man’s voice was firm. 

Arthur took a proper look at Gramps. The feelings of unrest in his stomach didn’t feel like they were going to settle any time soon. 

“Thank you.” Arthur’s barely murmured the words. His eyes scanned the fields, it felt as if someone was watching them. 

His workday ended to fast to Arthur liking. He could feel the dread pooling in his stomach as he made his way back to the manor. 

When he finally made it to the kitchen, he was suddenly grabbed from behind. Three fingers were forced into his mouth. Arthur made a choking noise as he tried to free himself. 

“Stay still!” The harsh command forced Arthur to freeze. He could feel the fear running up and down as ghost-like fingers on his spine. 

“Who was that man, you talked to outside?” Robert pulled his fingers out of Arthur’s mouth as he asked the question. 

“N- no o-one.” Arthur managed to stutter out. The hand around his waist tightened. 

Without even thinking about anything else, Robert forced Arthur forward, until he is bent over the kitchen bench. 

“Count,” Robert said it as he pulled Arthur’s tunic down. His hand came down hard on Arthur’s backside, repeatedly.

When he finally got to twenty, was Arthur a crying mess. Robert’s hand went to Arthur’s hair pulling him into an arch. 

“Make food and then get to your room.” Robert could feel a lick of satisfaction when Arthur moved to do exactly what was ordered of him. 

Arthur made the easiest dish he knew to make, eggs and bread. He knows he would be in trouble for this, but it was the only thing he felt confident not to burn. 

When he served them their food he could see the anger in Robert’s eyes, and he just looked down as he rushed himself from the room. 

The fear of what is going to happened next made him pace the whole time slowly up and down in the room. 

He jumped when Robert slapped opened the room door. He had a vial in his hand, the colour was a dark shade of red. 

“Drink.” Robert handed the vial easily over. 

Arthur could still remember his wedding day when he was forced to drink that concoction, it didn’t work in the end but made him sick to his stomach.

“No.” Arthur could feel the last bit of strength leave him. He was tired of chronically fighting back. 

Robert easily forced Arthur down on his bed and then pour the potion down his mouth. With a hand over Arthur’s nose and mouth, he was forced to swallow. 

Robert gave him a once over, before stripping Arthur. He easily tied Arthur to the bed. Without a second glance, he left the room. According to the physician would it take about an hour to set in properly. 

Robert knows he would need to feed Arthur first before they can begin anything. The last thing he wants to do is kill him. 

No the need for him alive is greater, and once he can finally manage to get an heir out of him, well that would be even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry for the short update. I promise the next chapter would be longer again. Please leave a comment, tell me where you think this story is going to go. Also, constructive criticism is welcome, shows me where to improve  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur tucked against the rope, he felt as if he was burning up from the inside. Another shiver runs down his body. He wished he could just curl up into himself. 

Arthur jumped slightly when the door opened again. 

Robert gave him a satisfied smirk. “How are you feeling?” Arthur’s eyes widen slightly, but the only answer he could give was a pained groan. 

With a sigh, Robert put his hand on Arthur’s head. He could easily feel that the fever had already set in. “You still have a few minutes until the potion has settled completely.” He walked around the room, where he dropped a loaf of bread on the table.

He easily broke it into eatable pieces. 

“Open.” Robert’s voice was stern. Arthur gave him a glared but kept his mouth shut. Who knows what else he had put into the food? 

Robert pinched his nose slightly; he could feel a headache was starting up. He settled himself onto the bed, with one hand he forced Arthur’s mouth open. His other hand easily placed the bread into his mouth. 

“Eat.” A pure command that Arthur knew by now better than to ignore. 

It continued for a few more minutes like this. After Robert was satisfied that Arthur, would not just fall over while they are busy. 

Robert runs his finger over Arthur’s face, he easily saw the flinch from Arthur. His eyes darkened slightly as he runs his hand over Arthur’s torso. 

Arthur felt as if he was begin burned alive. He wanted to curse and scream at the whole world to hear him, but at the same time, he wished he could just crawl into a hole and die. Without anyone ever finding his body. 

The potion had forced him into a heat. 

Arthur turned his head as far away as he could from Robert when he leaned down to kiss him. There was a solid pit of fear in his stomach. He could not but help to wonder, if this would make him fall pregnant, even if it was not his true mate. 

A whine left his lips when he felt his body responding to the stimulus. Arthur knows that a body will have a reaction this why, but at the same time he could not help but hate himself, for allowing this. 

The time passed in a blur as the hatred grow deeper and deeper into Arthur’s heart.

When he was finally realised from the ropes, he curled into himself as much as his stiffened limbs would allow it. 

The only thing he truly saw was the red against his skin and the wish that he could end this all. 

When Robert finally left for the night hopefully, Arthur forced himself to sit up, there was a small knife he had sneaked from the kitchen’s one lunch, he wished he had stabbed Robert that day and be done with this all. 

The edge was sharp.

Finally, this would be all over. That was the only thought Arthur had about the whole situation. He wished he were stronger to keep going as he had promised Gramps and Morgana, but he could not do this anymore.

It is not fair. 

Arthur could feel the tear running down his cheek when he started to dig the knife into his arm. He could feel the void in his chest lessen. 

At the same time, he could not but help and be a little bit sad about the fact that he would never meet his mate. He could still remember the day he found out he had someone who would love him for him, not for the crown of riches. 

The sharp pain shot up in his arm. The tears started to fall freely. 

Arthur stared at his arm, the wound was stinging and there was so much blood. A mad craving scratched at his mind. He wanted to see more blood. 

Without any conscious thought, he bought the knife back up to his other arm. He felt the first tell signs of blood loss when he started to dig the knife into his arm. 

There would be a change to end this all. No more of these feelings, no more pain. Just sweet freedom. 

Just as he slipped completely, he heard a girl’s voice screaming. 

Morgana looked at the small village the harbour was. The people were friendly, she could see alphas and omegas working together. A tug at her heartstrings as she wished this for her people. 

She knows this would not be an easy way to get the King to help them, but now it was their only option. 

Leon watched Morgana from the corner of his eye, as he haggled to get them both horses. With a relieved sigh he handed over five hundred gold coins to the farmer. He easily let them over to where Morgana was standing. 

They still had a four-day ride to get to the castle, if they pushed the horses as hard as they dared. If they took a slightly slower pace, they would make it in six days. 

Morgana gave Leon a thankful smile. She was worried. The last few days, her nights were plagued with nightmares of Arthur killing himself.

She knew by now that she had some form of magic, how strong it was, she could not tell. But it was there, and she knew her nightmare would come true if they did not hurry it.

With ease from spending hours riding as a teen, she easily got onto her horse, and with a nod, they set off.

The four days passed in a blur, when they finally reached the castle, both were tired to the bone. 

Leon watched Morgana with a small smile on his face, there was something to her, that he had learned to respect, the way she would go more than the mile when needed. 

With a quick chat to the guards, where they led into the castle. The halls were larger than those in Camelot, but the most difference was the fact that the people were genuinely happy here. Anyone could see that.   
Both could not help but wise that one day they would be able to see the same in Camelot. 

Morgana was slightly in awe when they were led to the council room. She hid her slight surprise at the fact that the queen of Mercia was also in the room. She knew that the Queen runs the social work than the political, that was what made them such a strong couple.

Leon and she gave deep bows when they were brought in front of the king and queen. 

Balinor easily stood up. “Lady Morgana Pendragon. What brought you here? It is a long journey from Camelot.” His voice was even and smooth. 

“We need your help Sire.” Morgana made sure to keep her voice even. But on the inside, it felt like butterflies were fighting. 

Balinor shot a look at his wife. Hunith just made a motion that he should listen up. There was bad blood between the two kingdoms, so why would the princess be here?

“With what?” Balinor voice sounded a little bit harsher.

Morgana took a deep breath.

“My brother Omega Arthur Pendragon has a soul-bond but was forced to marry prince Robert. We all know that they could not be mated even if they forced the issue…” Morgana trailed off. 

Balinor looked at the beta with a look she could not decipher. “You know the soul-bond is only to dragon lords?” His eyes had softened slightly. 

“No Sire, I didn’t know that.” Morgana’s voice was surprised. She made sure to keep her body language as open as possible. 

Before the king had a chance to talk again was the door’s violently open. A young man walked in, his hair was a dark black, and he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. 

“Merlin, what is the meaning of this?” The king asked quickly. He knows his son; he would not just burst into the room without meaning for it. 

“There is just reports in from Gawant. Especially from the region, that prince Robert rules over.” There was a darkness to his voice that his parents have never heard. 

Hunith stood up where she was sitting on her thrown. “We were just talking about prince Robert, what did you find out son?” Her voice was easy. 

Merlin cast a glance to the newcomers before he put up a silencing spell. The last thing they need is the information coming out. 

“Prince Roberts has obtained an omega with a soul-bond, from the information gathered, is the omega there against his will. There are various reports about the omega with different bruises and cuts. We found out from the physician that Robert had obtained a potion to force a heat.” Merlin trailed off as his magic felt like it wanted to climb out of him. 

The king was silent for a few seconds. “Gather your strongest knights and at least two other mages. I want you to find out exactly what is going on there. And remind there king, that his son had broken a few peach agreements with what he did.” Balinor watches quietly as his son turned around and left the room. 

“You two are surlily tired, Annis would show you to your room and get you some food. You will leave tomorrow morning at first light with my son.” The king smiled at them as they bowed again and then watched them leave.

“What do you think have Robert planed?” Hunith asked softly, where she leaned slightly against Balinor. 

Balinor gave a deep sigh. “Nothing good, that I can promise you.” He turned his wife completely to him, just holding her for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys/girls, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think about the story, where the story is going to go. It is fun to hear from you guys. I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	5. Chapter 5

Lillian's voice rang clear in the manor. “Get the physician now.” She moved fast as she grabbed clean lines to put pressure on the wounds. 

There was already a paleness spreading up to the omega’s face, his breathing was rapid. Another servant crouched down next to her. She grabbed the other wrist from Lillian’s hand and gently raised it while applying pressure.

Lillian sighed of relieve when the physician arrived. “Go and get a basin filled with warm water.” His voice was rough as he took over at her side. There was a pang of slight guilt to him, he wished he did not make that potion. Maybe the boy would not be laying on the floor, bleeding to death. 

When Lillian got back with the water, he dipped a clean cloth into it, the water was on the side of too hot, but for the needs he has, it would work the best. A weak whimper reached their ears when he started to clean the wound. 

When he finished cleaning it, he heated a needle over a candle, he was not always sure why he had to do it, except for the fact that his mentor had told him, it would help protect the patient. With skilled hands he easily suiter the wound, carefully he applied honey to keep the wound from catching an infection before he bandaged them with clean linen. 

The physician gave Arthur another look over when he finished his worked. Arthur was still as pale as a ghost, and his breathing was erratic. 

“I am going to take him with me to the castle, he will need constant care for the next few days.” His voice was slightly sceptical, he knows Robert would never allow this, but at the same time, he really cannot allow the omega to stay here. 

Lillian gave him a wide-eyed look. “He won’t allow it.” Her voice was soft. 

She knows Robert better than anyone. “I will distract Robert, get him out of here without anyone seeing you.” She said it with authority. The physician could only nod before she left the room. 

With ease, she walked to Robert’s room. 

She could hear servants talking outside the rooms, not close enough to figure out what they are saying, but she could hear the concern in their voices. 

With a knocked she entered the room. The glint in his eyes made her pause a little bit, he looked half manic. 

“Robert is everything alright?” The softness in her voice, made him pause where he was busy to search for something. 

“No. No matter what I try and get him pregnant or at least completely bonded is not working.” His voice was almost tired. 

“You never told me what this is about, why are you so intent on getting him for yourself?” There was a curious note to her voice. Truth be told she already had an idea of what is going on. She just wants confirmation. 

Robert was silent for a few seconds, “It would be easier to get his lands if we have an heir together or if we are bonded. The heir route would be better though, then I can just kill him and be done with it, the child would still be the next one to go to the throne.” His voice trailed off as he moved into a fantasy. 

Just him and Lillian, with a child, not hers, but she would make a wonderful mother. Ruling over Gawant and Camelot together.

“You forget one thing, darling, Camelot’s heir is Princess Morgana. And I am pretty sure she would have her children one day.” There was mirth to Lillian.

She always knew Robert was a little bit delusional, now it is just showing all the more clearly. She wondered if the physician was able to get Arthur out of there already. If they are lucky Robert would be busy until morning, giving them enough time to get to the castle, and to tell the king everything.

“Why do you want Camelot so badly?” Lillian asked as she sat down on the edge of the desk, showing off her ankles slightly.

“We would be one of the stronger kingdoms if we have Camelot as well as Gawant. Our land borders are close enough together that a merge is possible.” Robert's eyes strayed slightly to the little bit of skin he could see.

“And what about your brothers?” 

“What about them, murder them out and be done with it, then there would be no one to go against me.” He sat down in his chair, his hand went to between his eyes where he could feel a headache brewing.

“I am sure you would be able to figure it out eventually. It is time for bed darling.” She pushed herself off the desk and hold her hand out to Robert.

She counts it as a silent blessing that Arthur’s room is on the other side of the manor. There is no change that they will somehow walk on them if they are still not out. 

The physician gently picked Arthur up. Arthur’s breathing is still to fast for his liking, but at the moment is there nothing he would be able to do about it. 

He knows the risk of taking Arthur away from here, Robert would kill him, he works for Robert and Robert alone. After tonight that would not be possible anymore. 

With a deep breath, he slipped from the room, the hallways were dark. He could hear servants outside talking but he only listens to the sound to avoid them. 

With ease, he made his way to the stable where his mare was. 

He gently slides Arthur onto a bench so that he could get the horse ready. With difficulty, he got Arthur onto the horse. With a well-practised jumped was his also up. 

He set the horse to throttle, they need to get as fast as possible away from here.

The night felt longer than it truly was before at almost midnight he arrived at the castle. Two guards stood at attention.

He forced the horse to a stop. “I need help.” The words were out before he even had a chance to get down from the horse. 

One of the guards immediately saw Arthur and rushed to get him down. 

He knows that the king would not allow anything to happen to Arthur and when the truth gets out, everything would be even worse. 

“It is an omega.” The guard sounded surprised. 

“Get him to the court physician, please. And I need to speak to the King now.” The second guard gave him an unsure look. They could not both leave their post. 

The first guard gave a slight nod, indicating that he should follow him into the castle.

The guard was in a hurry as Arthur whimpered in his arms. He was twisting slightly as if he wanted to getaway.

When they got to a second door, the guard motion for them to follow as well, he had a bad feeling about the physician. The extra eyes would help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Please leave a review, constructive criticism is always welcome. I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgana sank down in the bed, her body felt like lead. The warmth of the bath had relaxed her slightly, but the worry was slowly turning her inside out. 

At the same time, the relieve of getting help was like a balm to her soul. 

She startled slightly when there was a knock at the door. An almost silent who is there slipped from her mouth. When she heard it was Leon, she easily allowed him to enter. She knows she should send him to his room, but at the same time to be with a friend is helpful.

“Lady Morgana?” the question in his voice, when he pushed opened the door, surprised her slightly, she had honestly thought that they were past titles.

“Yes?” She pushed herself upright in the bed. Her icy blue eyes looked at him with confusion. 

He was silent for a few moments; “You do realise Arthur isn’t going to be the same when all of this is over?” His voice was quiet. 

“I do. And I do not even know what we are going to do if he gets out, but the most important thing to do now is to make sure that he is as far away as possible.” Her voice was firm. She could still remember the nightmare where he killed himself.

“If we do not get him out, he will kill himself, there is no doubt about that.” The sadness in her voice, made Leon pull Morgana to him. 

She easily leaned into him, there was a sense of safety with him.

Merlin watched silently as the knight’s prep for flying. The dragon’s scales were glittering in the first rays of the morning sun. 

He could see from the corner of his eyes his two-guest standing together. With a silent sigh, he walked over to them, there was something bothering him about the Lady Morgana, he could sense magic in her.

So why wouldn’t she use her magic to help her brother? 

“Lady Morgana, Sir Leon. Are you ready for this?” His voice was cold. 

Both could only nod. The silence was uncomfortable. 

“Thank you for helping us.” Before Morgana could continue Merlin easily quieted her. 

“He is my mate.” The ease he used on the word, made her fall completely silent. With a corner look at Morgana, the next words came out a lot harsher than needed. “You have magic, why didn’t you use it to help him?” 

Morgana took a slight step back, her eyes falling to the ground. “I can see the future that is that. I can’t conquer flames or anything of the sort.” With the last part, she looked Merlin square in the eyes. 

Leon could only watch the exchange with a slight look of horror. 

For a moment the silence was all that could be heard when Morgana and Leon realised that everyone around them was quieter. 

“Silencing spell, they can’t hear us, but we would be able to hear if they want to talk to us. What are you going to do when we rescue Arthur?” Merlin’s voice had softened a little bit.

Morgana gave him an unsure look. They can’t leave him in Gawant and they can’t really take him back to Camelot. Uther would be furious if he finds out that Arthur found a way out.

Merlin’s eyes darted between them. “He is more than welcome to stay here. We would be able to look after him, allow him time to heal.” Merlin’s words sounded so full of sincerity that Morgana wished she could believe him.

“You won’t hurt him?” Her voice sounded impossible young for a moment.

“No! He won’t be forced to do anything, in all honestly it would be his choice on where he wants to stay in the end.” Merlin's hand clenched a little bit, but that is something he would be willing to do. Even if it means he loos his true mate.

“But I want to train you in your magic before you leave, you need guidance, your source is powerful.” With those words, he turned around and went to talk with one of the knights.

Morgana and Leon were silent for a moment. “So, what are we going to do?” Leon’s voice was a mere whisper. 

“I had a dream after we left, where he got married to Merlin. He was happy, if he decides to stay here, we need to support him.” For a moment she got lost in that dream. Arthur had looked genuinely happy.   
She could only hope that it would really happen to him.

Arthur woke up with a groan, his head felt like someone took a hammer and smashed it repeatedly against his skull. He noted with terror that he was tied down onto a cot. 

His eyes opened with a dizzy intensity, and a whimper tore from his throat. With a flare of pain from his wrists, he sank down onto the coat. The last little bit of hope dashed completely. Of course, he would have survived the one thing that could have given him a little bit of peace. 

Arthur did not react when a woman walked into the room. Her robes billowed out behind her. 

“How are you feeling?” Her voice reminded him of the ocean. When her hand touches his head, he flinched away. He did not respond to the question. 

“You were asleep for two days. Truth be told I had thought we lost you at a time.” There was a firmness to her that made Arthur skin crawl. He felt like he could trust her, but at the same time, he did not want to open his mouth and talk to her about it.

He watched silently as she walked through the chambers. He could feel a flare of panic going through his body when she picked up a tankard and bought it over to him. His body tensed up slightly. 

She saw the shift in his body posture. “Don’t worry, it is just water, I promise. You need to drink; you are severely dehydrated.” Her voice softens slightly. She gently pressed the tankard against his lips. 

Arthur could not smell anything expected water, so he hoped that what she said is the truth and it is only water.

When the first drops passed his lips, he realised how thirsty he really was. He tried to drink more, but an easy slow down helped him to drink the rest without making a mess of himself.

“Will you tell me how you are feeling?” she asked it as she went to sat down on the cot next to him. 

“As if someone bashed in my head.” Arthur’s voice was rough, and he coughed a few times. She gave him a look that made him feel uncomfortable.

“I can give you a potion for it if you would allow it.” She knows what he went through the physician that bought him to the castle had told them everything from start to finish. 

Arthur stiffened completely. When he suddenly tightens his lips, the woman gave him a sad look. 

“Listen, I promise you I will not force you to take potions. The man who bought you here told us what Robert did, and the last thing you need is more stress. But I promise you the only potions I would give you is to aid in your recovery.” The softness in her voice made Arthur relax slightly but his lips were still firmly shut.

“The king is busy with the emergency council. I must warn you; they may want you to testify about what happened to you. From what the physician and Lillian told; I do not believe that would be necessary.” There was a coldness to her suddenly that made Arthur wanted to run.

He could feel his breathing picked up slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who commented on this story.   
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
> And you can find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	7. Chapter 7

The guard could feel that something is going to happen today, what it is, well he does not know. He only knows that the King had word, that the Prince of Mercia was on his way. The reason they did not know.

  
From the gossip that was going around the castle, everyone seems to think it has something to do with Prince Robert.

  
For a moment, his face scowled, nobody liked the prince and with good reason. He would flirt and try to marry anybody he thinks would future his position. 

  
And the fact that there were rumours about him, how he would force the servants to lay with him, not that he would ever be charged with that. There is only one option if you decided to lay a charge against him and that would be death. 

  
The king would not believe a mere servant that his son would force anyone to lay with him. 

  
The guard startled slightly when he heard the warning bell suddenly going off. That could only mean one thing. With a slight strain to his eyes, he scanned the air. It took a few seconds before he could hear the beating of wings, after a full moment, a beautiful light blue dragon flew over. 

  
For a second his heart almost fell into a complete standstill. 

  
He could distantly hear people screaming, as the dragons readied to land. With a deep breath, he rushed up into the citadel. Several dragons were spread out on the ground as knights jumped down. As soon as the knight’s feet hit the ground the dragon would take off to the air again.   


  
Merlin easily slides off the dragon. The dragon gave a puff of smoke before he took off into the air. 

  
The atmosphere was tense, two guards rushed off to get the king, while another guard walked closer. The guards made sure their weapons were position in such a way that they would not be a threat.

  
The knights easily fell into formation behind Merlin. It was not an attack but if it is necessary, they would be able to react.

  
The doors to the citadel open forcefully before the guard that went to Merlin could say a word.

  
An old man walked to them. He held himself with grace. His beard almost touched his stomach. Merlin could easily see that he has a friendly face. He was a wise man.

  
Merlin gave a nod to him. “Welcome, Merlin. I wished we could have met under better circumstances. We have a lot to talk about.” The king tried to hide his own troubles off what happened. 

  
“Shall we?” The king moved his hand in the direction of the council room.

  
Merlin gave him a tight smile. “Yes.” A small hand movement showed the knights that they would not be allowed to join in. 

  
The walk to the council room, was done in silence. Merlin could see that portraits were removed from the walls in the hallway they were in. 

  
For a second, he feels sorry for the king. He lost a son; with he would have to execute to make sure that it does not happen under the common people. 

  
The council room was empty. Only a long dark wood table and its chairs. 

  
“Sit down.” The King’s voice was heavy. 

  
“Thank you Sire Loarn.” Merlin’s voice was quiet. He knows there is no reason to be mad at the King, expect if he knew something and he did not stop it.

  
There was a moment of silence. “What happened, from the start please?” Merlin made sure to keep his voice respectful.

  
“A week ago, a physician from Robert’s estate arrived at the castle at midnight. He had an unconscious omega with him. He begged the guards to get the omega to the court healers. He had cut both wrists.” There followed a moment of silence as the king tried to gather his own thoughts.

  
“One of the other guards woke me up and told me that the physician had important information he needed to give.”

  
“ _Sire, there is someone here who says he needs to talk to Sire immediately. It is about treason.” The guard voice trailed off slightly._

  
_The king gave his chamber door a slight glare. But if it is something import, he knows it would be better to just go and deal with it now than wait._

  
_With a groan he quickly got dressed, the guard waited patiently outside, before he followed the king down to the courtroom. A slightly older man was pacing the room, while two guards stood there._

  
_The guards immediately bowed when they saw the king. Without stopping to murmur the man turned around to the king. His eyes were widened, and his tunic was covered in blood._

  
_The king could feel his irritation building. “What is it?” His voice was slightly gruff._

_For a moment he thought he would not be answered when the silence started to stretch._

  
_“I am Osgar, the physician from the estate of Prince Robert. And I have done terrible things Sire.” The madding laughter that broke from his lips made the King froze slightly. What if he had done something to his son and daughter-in-law._

_Loarn took a deep breath. “What did you do?” The king tried to keep his tone even._

  
_Osgar looks down to the ground. “I helped Robert to rape an omega. The one I bought here tonight.”_

  
_The king could feel a sense of dread going down his spine. Why would he have done that?_

  
_“What do you mean?” Loarn could feel the urge to punch the man in his face and be done with it._

  
_“Robert went to Camelot, to try and make arrangements with King Uther, for what they wanted to do I don’t know. In the end, they agreed that Prince Arthur would marry Prince Arthur, but he has a soul bond. The marriage would never be able to work since he can only be with his true partner. Robert knew this and asked me to make him a potion that would force Arthur into heat, to get him pregnant. Only that did not work at all.” Osgar took a breath._

  
_But before he could continue the king did punch him in the face._

_Hard._

_“Of all the bullshit that he has done over the years, this has to take the cake.” Loarn turned to the guards. “Arrest my son before he finds out that the omega is here.”_

“At least you tried to right the wrong, he did Loarn. That is more than most kings would have done.” Merlin’s voice was soft.

  
“How is Arthur?” Merlin could not help but feel a sting of panic. 

  
“Not good, he tried to posion himself, when Aceso was busy with another patient, she managed to stabilize him, but he does not want to live. Not that I can blame him.” Loarn voice had quieted down slightly. 

  
Arthur had more bruises and cuts on him that Aceso was busy to heal him for over five hours before she could confidently say she had everything covered.

  
“I will get her; she would be able to give you more details about him.” Loarn pushed himself up from the chair, glad that he had a chance to catch his breath before they start to talk about punishment for Robert and how this would influence their peach agreement for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. Constructive criticize is always welcome, please leave a comment and tell me what you think about the story. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin was silent as he waited in the room. For a moment he felt quiet as if nothing is bothering him. He took a deep breath in. He could feel his magic moving under his skin, seeking a way out. 

He knows as soon as he has a chance he would need to release some of his magic. 

The time passed slowly before the king returned with the healer. 

Merlin immediately noted her power, she has a strong potential to use her magic for the good of the kingdom. For a moment he wanted to laugh at the pain she is in. Her magic would want a way out, and now there is no way out.

Aceso bowed with ease at the foreigner in the room. For a moment she could feel the anger around him. The magic working itself into the room unnoticed by everyone except her.

“Are you the healer that treated Arthur when he was bought to the castle?” Merlin’s voice was quiet. He didn’t feel like she would be a treat.

With a bow of her head, her long brown hair fell into her face. The seconds ticked on. Merlin was on the verge to ask again when she suddenly lifted her head.

There was a hardness in her green eyes. “I am, and I am not going to allow anyone else to hurt him. He is true enough.” Her voice projected confidence.

“Then I hope it would help you rest assure that the only thing we want to do is help him. To take him back to safety. He would not be harmed every. You have my word for it.” Merlin looked Aceso straight in the eyes as he said it.

Merlin could only hope, that it would be a promise he would be able to make. To keep his mate safe. 

Aceso eyes soften slightly, she could feel the magic settle over her. 

“Will you tell me about what injuries he had?” Merlin’s voice had softened slightly again. 

Without even realising it Aceson hand went to her hair. “It was some of the most horrific injuries I had ever seen. He was tortured and deprived of food. There was also clear signs of rape. I couldn’t give him any pain potions, since there is another potion in his system that forces him to go into heat every two weeks. Well, that is what I could gather from the Osgar.” She fell silent for a moment.

“When he got here, he had cut open his wrist, he would have bled to death. I am surprised he didn’t and for that, he is surely lucky since someone found him.” Her words trailed off.

Merlin's eyes closed tiredly. “I don’t think he agrees with you on the lucky part, from what I had gathered, had he tried again.” 

“Yes, he found a poison I was busy working on, while I was busy with a patient.” Her voice was barely heard in the room.

She knows the king wouldn’t like it if everyone finds out what he wanted to use the poison for. 

“You are a healer, why would you be making poisons?” Merlin’s voice held a slight edge to it. 

Before she could answer the king stopped them. “She made it for me, I wanted to take out a person I had problems with the last few months, he had forced the villages into uprisings,” Loarn’s said firmly. 

Merlin’s eyes darted between the two of them. He could admit to himself, that something was smelling fishy to him. 

“Would his sister and I be able to see him soon?” Merlin easily changed the subject they were on. He could feel the discomfort in the room rising with each question he was asking. 

If they wanted to play a game of hiding and seek, well he would play. The truth always came out in the end. No matter how much a person tries to hide it. 

Aceso was silent for a moment. “He should be awake for lunch if you want to see him then?” Her green eyes darted slightly around the room, she felt unsure of bringing in a male into the room. But in the end, they could only see what would happen. 

Maybe Arthur wouldn’t have a bad reaction to a male alpha in the room, but on the other hand, she got the feeling that he would more than likely freakout. 

“That would be good.” Merlin’s eyes turned back to Loarns, showing he would get on with the rest of the conversation. 

“You are dismissed Aceso.” Loarn’s voice was firm but friendly. 

With a deep bow, Aceso left the room, her eyes darting to the window. It would be about another two hours before they would be in her chambers to see Arthur. She could feel a deep sense of dread slowly crashing over her in a tidal wave. Something is going to happen, of that she was sure.

Merlin's eyes moved back to Loarn. “What is the punishment for Robert?” His voice was calm as he asked it. 

Loarn stance sank slightly into himself. He knows his son is going to die, and it would be in the next few days.

“As all punishments for treason, he would be hanged.” Merlin could hear the sadness in his voice. Apart of him wanted to ask for a crueller punishment, but he knows he can’t hurt the old man in that why. 

Loarn eyes turned to Merlin. “I know that the punishment isn’t enough for what my son had done. I am willing to listen to your idea for his death.” Loarn knows he would need to do something, to make sure that their treaty doesn’t get thrown to the mat.

The smile Merlin gave him, made him feel dread run up his spine. 

“We bind him down, and a few hungry rats, well they would do the rest. He will know only pain as he dies. Not the same pain he inflicted on Arthur, but close enough.” Merlin’s voice was firm.

A sad nod was all Loarn could muster to the suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and girls. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Sorry about a long time with no updates, September wasn’t a good month to me, but hopefully, now things would go back to normal. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	9. Chapter 9

Loarn looked quietly as Merlin walked out of the room. He wished that he could understand why his son had done this.

With a deep sigh, he turned around and walked down to the dungeons. 

A part of him wished that Merlin had stayed away from a while longer so that this could have been sorted out privately, he knows that Robert would still have gotten the death sentence, but at least it wouldn’t have been so cruel. 

A deep look of disgust moved over his face when he saw Robert again. Loarn could see the evidence of fighting back from the arrest. 

“Robert.” His voice was soft. He could not help but feel pity for his son. And on the other hand, he wondered what he did wrong. That his baby went down this path. There was no reason for this. This was never needed.

The only answer he got was the cold glare from his son.

“Why did you do it?” Loarn eyes moved around the cell. It was in the darker part of the dungeons, were the worst of the worst was kept. For a moment he could smell the mould growing the dampness.   
The silence stretched out. 

“Because I would have never gotten on the throne. What better way than to kill the whole family and then get the throne?” Robert's voice was bitter. He was almost there, then Lillian just had to go and ruin everything.

Loarn gave his son a sad look. 

“I thought we gave you all a happy childhood, even if you would have never made it as a king, you still had your own land to look after, that is just as needed for the Kingdom.” His voice held a note of sadness to it. 

“Maybe you would have survived this if you haven’t gone after a soul mate. The omega true mate is rightfully pissed off.” Loarn could feel himself getting slightly colder. 

He would just have to accept his son died and move on as best as he could.

Robert felt himself freeze, that was one thing he didn’t expect to happen. Who would have gone to him?

Morgana trailed slightly behind Merlin. Her heartfelt like it was going to jump out of her chest. Her eyes trailed to Merlin. When he had come to get her, he had warned her, that she was not going to like the condition Arthur was in. 

But that she should try and act normal. 

She watched silently as Merlin gave a firm knock on the door. Aceso opened the door almost immediately. 

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw them. A quick glance into the room and she slipped out. Closing the door behind her.

“He is still asleep. I am worried about this. He isn’t in a good space. Please don’t freak him out.” She quieted down when Merlin gently shhhed her. 

“We both know that we won’t do something to harm him. If it looks like he is going to freak out, we will leave immediately. I promise you.” Merlin’s voice was reassuring.

“We just want to see that he is fine.” Morgana chimed up. 

Aceso gave them both a look before she opened the door again. 

With a slight bend in her hand, she indicated that they should come in. 

Morgana's hand went to her mouth, she looked in horror at her brother. He was as pale as a ghost. His cheeks were sunk in and he looked hollow.

“When he starts to eat again, he would fill right out again.” Aceso voice was soft. 

“May I go closer?” Merlin asked Aceso quietly. His magic was bussing through his whole body. He wanted to heal him. 

With a slight nod, Merlin walked over to the bed. He quietly gathers his magic, a small blue light formed in his hand.

With his eyes closed, he placed his hand over Arthur’s head. Merlin could feel every injury Arthur had sustained, the hollowness in him. Merlin knows that even if he heals the physical wounds, there would still be a long road of recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I can also be found on Tumblr @ lover-of-midnight


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur felt a strange sensation floating through his body. For a moment everything felt like it was just too much before a sense of tranquillity fell over him. 

For a moment he just wanted to bask in it, before the last few weeks slammed back into his head like a galloping warhorse. He could feel his heart rate picking up speed.

It was a mistake to try and kill himself. The punishments forward are going to be worse. 

Arthur tried to calm himself down, when he felt the coarse clothing around his arms, binding him down. A pluck motion trying to get his arms free.

No this isn’t what he wanted. He didn’t want this. It isn’t fair. It was supposed to work. Why didn’t it work? 

“Arthur… Calm down…” Arthur wished he could clutch onto the voice. For a moment he wished he could turn back time, going back to when Morgana and he was just young children. Where they had played pranks on each other.

“Open your eyes.” The man’s voice was commanding, and a scared part of himself forced him to listen. 

“There we go. Try and focus for me please. Can you tell me what you see?” Arthur’s eyes darted across the room. Too much information. He wished he can just curl up and block everything out. 

“Arthur, I need you to focus.” Arthur forced himself to try and focus around the room. 

“De..” His voice trailed slightly off. 

“Desk.” Arthur's voice was coarse and slightly sore. 

“That’s good. Can you tell me one more thing you see?” Merlin's voice went slightly softer. He could see the fear in Arthur’s eyes and know he shouldn’t put to much pressure on him. 

Arthur’s eyes fell onto the bed. “Blankets.” His hands were fisted into the blankets. The materials were soft and warm. 

“You are doing so good. If you can promise me you won’t try and hurt yourself again, you can be untied.” Merlin had easily seen how it was the one thing that truly bothered Arthur. He understands why Aceso had to do it. 

Doesn’t mean it wouldn’t freak Arthur out. 

Arthur’s eyes shot up to the man. Why would he be untied? How can he be sure to trust him? Maybe this would all be a trick.

Merlin could feel the anger burning deep inside him. If he gets his hands on Robert, he was going to kill him in the slowest way he possibly could. 

“Arthur. We want to help, but if you are going to hurt yourself again, we will need to keep your safety in mind first.” Morgana suddenly spoke up. She sat herself down next to Arthur. Gently placing her hand over his. 

Arthur's eyes snapped to his sister. His head was sore and he was pretty sure she wasn’t in the room before. 

“No! Y-you can’t be real. It isn’t tr-true.” Too many nights where he had wished he was with his sister back in Camelot. Back with his family. 

Seen her to many times silently in the background. When he tried to reach for her she would just disappear. 

Morgana felt her breath hitch. This is a different young man she knew and grew up with. Her hands slowly went up to his face. “I am here Arthur. I went to get help, just like I promised you. And we are here. You are safe now.” Morgana didn’t even realise how sad her voice was. 

Merlin silently watched the siblings interacted. His eyes wandered back to were he was tied to the bed. With a soft sigh, he started to undo the clothes. He hoped he was busy to make the right decision. 

When Arthur could suddenly pull his one hand up, he turned his head with breakneck speed to Merlin. 

“Why?” Arthur’s voice was soft. But even a deaf man would be able to hear the fear in his voice. 

“It is freaking you out, you are scared and begin tied down isn’t helping. I know you haven’t promised yet, but I have a feeling Morgana isn’t going to leave your side anytime soon.” Merlin made sure to keep his voice soft. 

A silent thank you was whispered in Merlin’s ear from Morgana. Arthur was just watching them quietly. 

“Now I know Aceso said that you didn’t want to eat or drink. When was the last time you have eaten Arthur?” Merlin knew he would need to get food and water into him, but he was truth be told unsure on how he would be able to do it.

For a moment there was silence in the room before Aceso broke it. 

“He drank some water this morning, but he hadn’t eaten anything since he got here.” She was sitting quietly on the other side of the room. She would truly be surprised if he somehow gets Arthur to eat anything. 

“N-not all-allowed to eat.” Arthur was surprised that he could admit it aloud. Morgana eyes closed for a brief moment when she saw the way his body tensed up as if he is expecting someone to strick him for answering. 

Merlin gently patted the bed. “Arthur would you eat something if I promise you Robert would not be allowed near you.” Merlin kept his eyes on Arthur. 

He could see the moment the fear started to kick in completely. “H-he would be mad.” Arthur's eyes darted around the room. 

“Arthur, look at me.” Merlin's voice was slightly commanding. Sea-blue eyes met his. “He can’t hurt you anymore. He will not come close to you. I promise you that.” For a moment the silence that followed was overwhelming. 

Merlin was unsure if Arthur truly understood that he was safe. Hopefully, when they get him out of here that would be something that would set in. 

Merlin quickly walked over to where Aceso was sitting. “Will you please order broth from the kitchens for everyone?” His voice was low.

Aceso gave him an unsure look. “How are you going to get him to eat?” 

“You will just have to wait and see.” A slight smile was her only answer. 

The silence in the room felt oppressive when Merlin made his way back to two siblings. He easily noted the stress line around his eyes and the fact that he was almost half asleep again. 

“What is going to happen now?” Arthur’s hand was still clutching the blankets from the inside. 

“Right at this moment, or when everything is said and done?” Morgana was the first to ask the question. 

“Wh-when everything is done.” Arthur knows his sister would never hurt him, but the fact that he is talking to them both made him ready to curl up his body as soon as it looks like they are going to get mad.

“That would be your choice, Arthur. Merlin offered that you stay in Mercia until you are fully healed. If you don’t want to you can always come back to Camelot, or well go anywhere really,” Morgana hoped silently that her brother would stay in Mercia.

Arthur pulled his legs up to his chest. “U-Uther would be mad.” 

Merlin gave Morgana a quick look. 

“Arthur, you are truly welcome at my home. Morgana would also stay for a while. After that, if you decide you want to leave then you would be able to walk away.” Merlin’s voice was soft. 

“Why would you want to help someone you don’t know?”Arthur could feel the nervous energy shifting in his body. He wished he could just hide. 

Merlin wondered for a moment, how he should answer this question. To tell him now that he is his true bond mate might be on the too much side of things. But if he doesn’t and he finds out later, he might be mad.

Without thinking about it too much, he pressed his sleeve up, a beautiful small dragon was on Merlin’s arm. 

Arthur’s eyes widen slightly. And his hand went to his soul-mark. 

“The choice will stay with you. Just know that you would be saved with me.” Merlin made sure to keep his eyes on Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you all are still enjoying this story, as much as I am writing it. Thank you for everyone’s support and love. I appreciated it. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	11. Chapter 11

“I am surprised that you managed to get him to eat.” Aceso voice was full of wonder. 

Merlin was silent for a moment. “He needs to see that the food isn’t drugged. An easy way to do that is to eat the food with him.” 

“Do you have the potion ready?” Merlin made sure to keep his voice soft. No one needs to know what they were planning.

“Yes. You do realize that King Loarn would be pissed when he finds out what you are planning.” Aceso eyes were bright with happiness. She wants Robert to be punished to the full extend. He will die slowly and painfully.

Merlin gave her a slight smile. “This would be the perfect way to show to the rest of the kingdom what would happen if you betray the crown.” Merlin's eyes flites around the hall. He could see the servants running around, making ready for something. 

“Princes Merlin?” Aceso sudden drop in confidence made Merlin stop.

“Yes?” Merlin watched her studying her slightly. 

“Would you give Arthur the choice, if he wants to stay or not?” Her hands were clasp in front of her lap. Her eyes on the floor.

For a moment there was silence between them. “Yes. It would be his choice. I would make sure he knows that he could always come back to me, but I won’t force him to stay. He would be free to leave if he wants.” Merlin could admit to himself, that he hoped he would stay. 

“I do hope that he would stay, but it is one thing that I would never force on anyone, begin in a relationship they don’t want to be.” Merlin’s frowned slightly as he remembered how long it took his parents to help the omegas that were trapped in relationships they didn’t want to be in.

“I wish there would be more Alpha’s like you.” Aceso’s was slightly saddened. Her mother was trapped in a loveless marriage. She finally died after wasting away for years. 

Merlin gave her a sad smile. He knew how ruthless some of the other kingdoms were in the last few years. 

“Are you happy here?” With a slight glance to her side, he could see her thinking about the answer. 

Her eyes darted to the ground as her hands folded into each other. “Not really, but at least I have a chance to be helpful here. The people are truly corrupted to their souls, and the king wishes not to see it. If I leave, I would worry about the kingdom’s people the whole time.” 

“That is respectable. You have magic, do you know that?” Merlin stopped walking when Aceso stopped behind him. 

Her eyes had changed suddenly. She looked ready to turn and run. Merlin lifts his one brow. 

“Calm down. I am the last person who will give you over.” How ironic would that be? 

“How did you know?” Anyone with ears would have been able to hear the silent hiss she almost made.

Merlin gave her a slight unamused look. 

“I can see people’s magical strength. Everyone has a little bit of magic in them. Those whose magic is weak can’t cast it, those who are stronger. Well, you get my point.” Merlin sounded slightly amused. 

“Would you be willing to accept some books that would help you harness it better?” Aceso was slightly wiped lased by the fact that he went from amused to serious in a matter of seconds. 

She looked Merlin directly in the eyes. “If it means that I would be able to help my patients more, yes I would please.” There was a slight nervousness to her that made Merlin wanted to hug her. 

“It would. I will send it to you as soon as I am back in Mercia.” Merlin's eyes turned to the council room. He hoped that he would be able to convince Loarn that it wouldn’t be necessary for Arthur to testify, but he had a feeling that it would be an uphill battle.

“Goodluck.” With those words, Aceso turned back around. She knows the king wants the whole truth on what was going on. And a small part of her had a feeling that he would ignore the fact that his son had hurt an omega to get to that truth. 

“Loarn.” Merlin greeted easily as he walked into the room. He could see the king stiffen slightly before he started to pace again. Merlin knows that the king would never show how shaken he truly is, for him to show it.

“Merlin. What do I own this honer to?” His voice was rough as if he had cried. 

“Are you going to make Arthur stand trial?” Merlin looked the king dead in the eyes. He knew even in his own country, that in a case like this, everyone involved would have to testify. 

Loarn gave Merlin a slightly frustrated look. “You know as well as I, that he would need to testify. All accounts need to be heard.” There was a hardness to his voice, that raised Merlin’s heckles slightly. 

“Are you going to force him to do it with Robert in the room?” Merlin’s matched the kings' stance, showing this wasn’t something he would back down from. 

“Yes.” Loarn turns around, his eyes moving to the tainted window. 

Merlin could feel the frustration bubbling up in him. This was just plain cruel but he knows that the law needed to be followed to the letter. Some of the kingdoms were getting better in this, but for the most part, the victims would never get the justice that needs to be served.

“I know that you want to protect him Merlin, and he is an omega, but understand, I need to try and get clarity on why Robert did this. Lillian and Osgar would do whatever they can to try and get the lightest possible sentence. They were also in the wrong and they know it.” Loarn looked almost ten years older in seconds.

“I understand that, but the least you can do is make sure that Robert isn’t in the room. He doesn’t need to see him again.” Merlin could feel his magic trying to find a way out, but with years of training, he managed to keep his magic under control. 

With a groan, Merlin turned around leaving the room, just as he reached the door, he turned back to Loarn. “Just for a moment try and think what you would have wanted if you were the one hurt.” With those parting words, he turned to make his way back to Aceso chamber.

Morgana nearly jumped when Merlin entered the room. He was glad to see that Arthur was asleep. 

“How did it go?” Morgana smooth a wrinkle from her dress, she knows it is one of her ways to hide the fact that she was feeling nervous.

“He would need to testify, unfortunately. Hopefully, Loarn would allow it that Robert would be removed when he needs to go up. But I won’t hold my breath for it.” Merlin took a slight breath in as he could feel his magic starting to settle. 

Morgana turned back around, her finger going to her lip. “Do you think he would be able to do it?” When the question left her mouth, she couldn’t help but wonder why she would ask Merlin that. He doesn’t truly know her brother. 

But she could admit, he was the one that knew how to be around him. 

Merlin gave her a tight smile. “He would, he is stronger than you think.” 

Morgana's hand's flex slightly. “I will warn him, would one of us be allowed in the room with him?” She looked at her brothers form. He had lost so much weight that she had thought for a few moments that he was a skeleton with skin. 

“Yes, the proceedings would be otherwise closed, only the king’s four trusted advisors would be allowed in.” Merlin gave her a tight smile before he nodded and left the room. He needed to check in on his men and make sure the dragons were not trying to bite people they didn’t know. 

Morgana sat down again, for a moment she closed her eyes and tried to think how everything would have been different if Arthur had met Merlin first. She could see that Merlin would make Arthur happy. Even if they weren’t true-mates, he would have been happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you all are enjoying this story. So much more to come. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin sat silently on the chair. He sent Morgana to try and get some sleep. Although he had a feeling that she was spending some time with Leon first. They would make a good couple if they ever decided to get together. 

Arthur lay with his eyes still closed, he wanted just a moment to try and get his thoughts together. On one hand was he glad that he wasn’t alone, but on the other, he wants to be alone. 

He knows wising wouldn’t bring him anywhere, so with a soft sigh, he opens his eyes. He stayed silent. He didn’t know if he was allowed to talk with the people. He knows he can talk to his sister, but the rest he is just waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

Merlin silent watched him for a few more moments.

“Do you want to see some magic?” Merlin made sure to keep his voice soft and calm. He had seen how Arthur reacted at the slightest sound that is loud. 

“It won’t hurt?” Arthur’s hands twisted slightly together and he was biting his lip slightly. 

“No, it is completely safe.” Merlin gave Arthur a reassuring smile. 

With a small nod from Arthur Merlin whispered a spell under his breath. “þæt þæm.” A small white/yellow dragon flew from Merlin’s hand. 

Arthur looked in wonder as the dragon flipped through the air. Arthur's eyes were filled with wonder. 

Merlin let the dragon flip slightly to make a circle. With a slight flair, the dragon flew down to Arthur’s hand. 

Arthur looked unsure at the dragon, then at Merlin. 

“Don’t worry, he won’t hurt you.” Merlin’s voice was almost a whisper. Arthur gave him another unsure look before he lifted his hand slightly to the dragon. Merlin waited quietly as he gave another unsure look.

The dragon flutters slightly forward before it almost looked like a dog begging for scraps of food. 

Arthur watched the dragon for a moment before he lifted his hand to the dragon. He could feel slight energy emitting from the dragon. When his hand met the small head of the dragon, he could feel a settling of peach moving over him. 

“Why?” The question was so unsure that Merlin gave Arthur a questioning look. 

“The dragon?” Arthur tried to figure out how to explain what he was feeling, without sounding dumb. 

Merlin gave Arthur a moment to try and gather his thought. Arthur could feel how the frustration was welling up in him. The feeling of peace was slowly draining away from him again. 

“Arthur, look at me, please. What’s wrong?” Merlin let the dragon twist around Arthur’s hand. 

Arthur gave Merlin a slightly frustrated look. His mind felt like it was buzzing. “May I touch your hand?” Merlin could see that Arthur was struggling with something, but wasn’t sure what.

A slight nod and Merlin gently took Arthur’s other hand into his hand. 

For a moment everything felt alright. “Feelings?” Arthur wondered how hard it could be to tell someone how they felt.

“Did you feel something positive?” Merlin watched as the confusion settles in Arthur’s eyes. 

“Yes, almost peaceful.” Arthur’s eyes darted back to the blankets. 

Merlin bit the inside of his lip slightly. He truthfully never heard of magic giving someone comfort. “I’m not really sure, I will do a little bit more research into it once we are back in Mercia.” Merlin gave Arthur’s hand a slight squeeze. 

Arthur was silent for a bit as he gently petted the dragon. 

“What’s going to happen tomorrow?” Arthur couldn’t bring himself to look Merlin in the eye. 

Merlin was silent for a moment. “Robert would be called into the council room. He would then…” Merlin trailed slightly off. He had no problem with the punishment but he couldn’t help but wonder if Arthur would be able to deal with it.

Arthur's eyes darted up at the silence, he could feel his heart rate slightly picking up. “What would happen?” His voice was soft, but there was a panicking note there.

“He would go through the ordeal of fire. He would need to hold onto a hot iron bar and then walk three paces.” Merlin stopped talking when he saw Arthur loses all colour in his face. 

“Arthur look at me please.” Merlin voice’s was slightly strick, but he needed to get it into Arthur’s head that nothing would happen to him.

Arthur forced himself to look up at Merlin. 

“Nothing is going to happen to you. No one will hurt you, I promise.” The firmness made Arthur felt save. 

Merlin saw the slight twitch in Arthur’s hand, and how he forced himself not to fiddle. 

Arthur just bows his head, his strawberry blond hair falling over his face. “Arthur?” Merlin moved over to sit down on the bed. 

“W-what is g-going to happen after that?” Merlin could feel how hard Arthur was shivering, and he wished he could pull him into a hug. 

“Lillian would be the first one to stand trial, and after that Osgar I believe. You will be bought to testify on the day that the sentencing would also happen.” Merlin stuck to how everything would more than likely play out in the next few days. 

Arthur gave a small head nod. A shiver runs down his spine, he dreaded to tell anyone what had happened. 

Merlin gave a sad smile when Arthur didn’t react. He looked slightly lost in his head. 

Merlin silently moved back to the chair. They had all agree not to leave Arthur alone but at the moment the only thing he can grant Arthur is some quietness. 

Merlin thought that after hours of quite that Arthur had fallen asleep when a whisper broke the spell. 

“I can’t tell them.” Arthur was laying with his eyes closed. A stray tear moving over his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I just want to say a big thank you to everyone's love and support. It really makes my days better. And motivates me to write more for this story. So thank you.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	13. Chapter 13

Merlin eyed the doll slightly, he wondered if his magic would be able to hold up in it. He wanted to give Arthur something that would be comforting but at the same time, he didn’t want to upset him more than he already was. 

With a sigh, he put the doll down, before he turned around walking back to the castle. 

He's looked at the light barley rolling over the mountains, still early morning, Merlin couldn’t help but wonder what the day would bring. 

Merlin could feel the start of a headache coming on. He wanted to see the whole trail but he couldn’t help but have a bad feeling about this. Loarn is a fair king, he always was. But never in Gawant’s history had someone from inside the royal household tried to do something like this.

With a last glance to the mountains, he strode into the castle. 

Merlin swiftly made his way over to Arthur. He was glad that Arthur was allowed to be moved to a guest chamber. 

Hopefully, the next few days wouldn’t be too much.

With a soft knock, he waited until he could hear Arthur telling him to come in. 

Arthur was dressed in a basic white tunic and black trousers. Merlin noted that he still needed to put on his shoes. 

“Hey.” Merlin’s voice was soft as he moved into the room. “Are you ready?” 

Arthur bit his lip as Merlin moved into the room. He could feel his heartbeat picking up slightly. His eyes darted around the room. 

A part of him knows it isn’t necessary but another bigger part of himself just want to run and hide. 

His fingers clenched around his arm. “No…” Arthur looked at the floor as he said it. How could he tell anyone what happened there?

Merlin’s eyes soften slightly as he could see the fear in Arthur’s eyes. “Listen, if you need to leave, leave. You are not testifying today. They just want to swear you in. After that, you can leave.” 

Arthur was silent, as he picked on his tunic. 

“You can do this Arthur.” Merlin’s voice was soft. Merlin wished he could reach out to Arthur when it looked like Arthur was trying to make himself smaller. 

Arthur gave Merlin an unsure look. He half wished that he could be anywhere but here. He should have fought harder against this. Maybe things would have been different.

“Arthur?” Merlin could see the slight panic in his eyes. 

“I can’t do this. Please.” Arthur wasn’t sure what he was saying please for, he just knew he didn’t want to talk to anyone about what had happened.

Merlin was quiet for a moment. “Listen to me, they want the detail about why Robert did what he did. Loarn wants to know why he did it. That is that. If you feel uncomfortable to talk about something, say it. For the most part, they should allow you to pass over the detail Arthur.” Merlin’s voice was firm. 

He could only hope that Loarn would not want to hear the details about the rape that has happened, but only the details of what went on inside the manor.

Arthur started to bit his thumbnail slightly. He could feel the panic rising inside his body. 

“You won’t be there alone Arthur, Morgana and I would be there the whole time.” Merlin’s voice was soft.

Arthur gave him a sad smile. “It actually just makes it worse.” Arthur's eyes were locked onto the floor. He didn’t want to hurt feelings, but he was already scared of what would happen if they hear everything.

Merlin was silent for a few seconds. “If that is what you want, we will leave when you testify.” Merlin could admit to himself, that if the positions were changed he would have felt the same.

Arthur looked up sharply when he heard it. Why would he be willing to leave? This isn’t just some joke? 

A soft sign from Merlin was the only sound in the room. “Did you eat?” Merlin sounded tired. He wished he could be of more help. He knows the road forward is going to work them to the bone, but hopefully, it would work out for the best. 

Arthur silently shook his head. 

“Do you think you can try and eat something?” Merlin moved silently deeper into the room. 

“No.” Arthur could feel how his stomach was twisted up. The thought of just eating made him feel like he would puke. 

“línenhrægle dracan.” A flash of gold eyes and Merlin had a small toy dragon. 

Arthur had moved back when he heard the words, unsure of what it was. 

“Something to hold on, when you feel nervous Arthur.” Merlin’s voice was soft as he handed the toy dragon over to Arthur.

Merlin wished he could wipe the shock off Arthur’s face. 

“Thank you.” Arthur’s voice was soft as he pulled the dragon against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who is supporting this story. I absolutely adore every comment I get and thank you, everyone.   
> You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur could feel his breathing picking up slightly. The day is only getting started and well climbing back into bed sounds good. Never getting back up sounds even better. 

His hands tighten slightly around the dragon gave him. 

  
Why would Merlin have done this? Arthur gave a slight quiet groan. He was sure that Merlin was just outside the door now, but he was glad for the little bit of privacy. Arthur tried to work out the headache that was rapidly building behind his eyes.

  
Arthur sank with a groan to his knees. 

How funny life is. 

  
From the start, Arthur had known that Uther would never be happy with anything less than an Alpha, and that is exactly what he had gotten. 

  
What if all he is going to do is be a disappointment for Merlin? Why would he want him now? He could have anyone with less baggage and yet he is here.

  
Arthur almost jumped when there was a knocking on the door before he could reply could he hear the guard’s voice. “It is time to start the trial.” The man’s voice was strict. 

  
A deep breath in and out and Arthur opened the door. The guard was waiting on attention for him. Arthur could see Merlin a little bit in front of him.

  
A small reassuring smile on Merlin’s face gave Arthur a little bit of courage to face the day. 

  
The walk to the room where everything was tense. 

  
Morgana and Leon were waiting for them both at the door. Arthur moved forward to his sister but stop himself again. His eyes darting to the floor. 

  
Morgana bit the inside of her lip; she saw the motion, but she wasn’t sure what would be the correct thing to do. For a split second, she wondered before she let her instincts lead her. 

  
The relief that she could feel pouring from Arthur, made her heart still for a moment. This isn’t right.

The walk was quiet. Everyone felt ready to jump and get out of there if the need arises.

  
Arthur froze when they opened the door. A man was busy to heat an iron rod in a heart. On the other side of the room was there four men busy talking with Loarn. 

  
Morgana gave Arthur’s hand a slight brush as she walked past him. 

  
Arthur forced himself to take a deep breath and not to give in to the instinct to turn and run as fast as possible out of here. 

  
Merlin step next to Arthur. “You would be fine. You are stronger than you realize.” The words were spoken softly as Merlin guided Arthur to the chair where he needs to sit. 

  
Arthur took solace in Merlin’s words and a slight weak smile made Merlin squeeze his hand slightly. 

  
For a few moments, there was silence in the room as everyone started to prepare for the trail. 

  
Loarn pushed himself up as two guards dragged Robert into the room. Robert’s arms were shackled to his ankles. His face was pale and withdrawn from the lack of food and sunlight. 

  
Arthur felt like everything has stopped breathing for a moment. 

  
Loarn took a breath. “Robert of Gawant, you are brought to trial for treason against the crown, for forcing an omega to bound to you and the mishandling of said omega. You would be submitted to the ordeal of fire. When the iron is giving to you walk three steps forward and then three back. If you are innocent in the crimes brought against you, your wounds would have healed in three days.” Loarn voice was stern as he informed his son of everything.

  
Robert's eyes widen slightly when he heard what his father said. He knows the ordeals out of his head. 

  
With a slight nod from Loarn, a guard pulled the piece of iron from the fire. The metal was glowing red. 

  
“Your hands.” The guard's voice was hoarse. Robert bit his lip to keep himself from screaming when the iron was put against his hands. “Walk!” The order made him jump slightly before he started to take three steps forward. Three steps back.

The smell of burning flesh burned everyone’s noses. 

  
Robert was relieved when the iron was taken out of his hands and Aceso could bandage them. He knows that they won’t be able to heal without salves that were intended for burns. But that was not allowed to be giving.

The room was silent as Aceso bandages the wounds and he was then led back to his cell. 

  
Arthur could feel a twist of dread in his stomach as the room was still filled with the charcoal-like smell of burned skin. 

  
“We will start with the testimonies of Omega Lillian of the house Hollowell,” Loarn voice boomed suddenly.

Lillian looked slightly better than Robert did, but the fact that she took part in his crimes, was not going to be in her saving grace. 

  
“Do you swear to tell the truth and only the truth in front of us today?” The first councilman was an older man, almost too old to be an advisor. His voice was friendly but there was a serious note to his voice.

  
“Yes Sir.” Lillian tried to show she was confident by sitting straight. Her hands were clasped together in front of her.

  
“Omega Lillian, is it true that you are bond-mate to Robert?” The first councilman asked. They had all agreed that it would be better than the advisors asked the question than the king. 

“Yes sir.” Lilian’s voice was soft. 

  
“When did you find out about Robert’s plans?” The man leaned slightly forward, his hands were clasp under his chin. 

  
Lillian took a deep breath as she tried to calm her raising heart. “The day he returned with the omega Arthur Pendragon.” 

  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

  
“Robert threatened to kill everyone working at the estate if it ever came out what he wanted to do.” Lillian had felt the guilt eating away at her ever since she saw how her husband had treated Arthur.

  
“Tell us everything that you have seen happened from that day.” The councilman leaned slightly back showing that now is her only chance to come clean.

  
Arthur's hand-dug slightly into the dragon he was holding against his chest. 

  
_“When they arrived, Robert order me to take him to his chambers. He had whispered something into Arthur’s ear that had made him scared._

  
_“I took him to the chamber, one of the house servants were nearby and I asked him to check in on Arthur, and to make sure he isn’t caught by Robert._

  
_“I left to find Robert in his study, he was busy to looked at a map. I had asked him who Arthur was and he told me that it had nothing to do with me._

  
_“Whenever I tried to get him to talk about it, he would tell me it had nothing to do with me. That I shouldn’t be so nosy._

  
_“He would bring strange people over to the manor, whenever Arthur wasn’t close to heat. They would disappear into his room for hours at a time._

  
_“I had asked him about it and he told me that the people are going to help him. With what he didn’t want to say._

  
_“The night Arthur tried to kill himself after the physician took over, I went to talk to him again. He told me then that if he had Arthur or an heir with Arthur, it would be a lot more possible for him to take over Camelot one day._

  
_“He would prefer to go with an heir so that he could kill Arthur. I informed him that the heir to the throne is Princess Morgana, he told me he would simply kill her and his brothers so that he could merge the two kingdoms._

  
When she stopped talking the whole room was visibly angry. Arthur’s eyes were on his lap, his skin pale. He jumped slightly when there was a warm hand placed on his. 

  
Arthur knew he wasn’t alone in this, and when he saw Merlin’s face he knew that Merlin won’t just up and leave him. 

  
“Why didn’t you report the abuse he was suffering?” The voice came from the fourth councilman, he looked in socked at Lillian. 

  
“I was scared of what would happen if I talk out.” Lillian's voice was filled with guilt, she wished she could go back and changed what happened but there isn’t.

  
“Not talking up, you are just as guilty as he is for the hurt the omega had suffered.” Lillian flinched slightly at the words.

  
“Enough, take her back to her cell. I want Osgar testimony today.” Loarn sounded tired. They could figure out punishment when everything was done.

  
“Yes, Sire.” Two guards walked Lillian out of the room, as two other runs to fetch Osgar. 

  
The people in the room were talking silently with each other as they waited for the trail to continue. 

  
“Are you Osgar of the house Phetli?” The first council man’s voice was cold. 

  
“Yes sir.” Osgar kept his voice easy and soft. He knew he was more directly involved with this, so the best would be to answer as truthfully as possible.

  
“Tell us about Robert’s plans.” The man’s eyes were cold and Osgar could feel a shiver going down his spine.

  
_“Robert came to me a few weeks ago for a potion, to force an omega into heat. I asked him why he needed such a potion for and he told me that he was planning on marrying the omega prince of Camelot._

  
_“I made him the potion without really more questions after it. A few weeks ago he came and asked for a stronger potion since the first one didn’t work out so well. I made it for him. When I delivered it, I had asked him why he needed the potions, and not just waited for the natural process._

  
_“I was informed then that Omega Arthur had a true bond mark, no potions or any sort of magic wors on someone who is in a true bond, the only way for him to keep Arthur or get the throne would have been to get an heir._

  
_“I had asked him why he wanted to do this, and he told me that he wanted to rule over Camelot and Gawant when the time is right. He was planning on killing his brothers when the king dies to take over the throne._

  
_“If he had an heir to the throne of Camelot as well, he would have ruled as regent until the child was old enough to rule self.”_

  
Oscar testimony was sort since he had already explained everything to the king when he got here. He knows he would die when Robert is going to die.

  
He had a part in this treason and he had helped Robert more than Lillian ever did. 

  
“Were you ever called to treat the omega’s wounds?” This time it was a hard spoken middle-age man, it looked like the third advisor to Osgar.

  
“Yes sir.” Osgar's voice was tired. 

  
“Why didn’t you helped him to get out of there earlier?” Osgar could feel a chill going down his spine at the anger in his voice.

He was quiet for a few seconds. “I didn’t care about him, my only work was to do as I was asked from Robert.” 

  
“Get him back to his cell, he said enough.” Loarn’s voice boomed over the crowd.

“Everyone is dismissed.” Loarn voice was cold as he turned his back to the room, showing that the four advisors should follow. 

  
Tomorrow they would have to continue, but from the omega’s view and truth be told Loarn could admit to himself that he didn’t want to hear anymore. He doesn’t want to know what his son had done to the omega.

Arthur sat quietly trying to get his breathing under control. His fingers were cruelled around the edge of the chair he was sitting on. 

  
He jumped slightly when someone crouched down in front of him. 

  
The face of his former friend met his eyes, and he couldn't help but wonder why Leon was here. 

  
“Are you okay?” His voice was soft. 

  
Arthur's eyes darted slightly as he tried to gather his thoughts. “Why are you here?” There was a slight disbelieve to his voice.

  
Leon sighed softly. “Because I care, Arthur. What Uther did, wasn’t right.” Leon could still remember the day Arthur had handed the position as the first knight over to him. After that Leon had struggled to find Arthur and talk to him.

  
Arthur felt like he could just run. Leon could see on the way he fidgeted that he was ready to bolt.

  
“Would you mind if I walk with you please?” Leon kept his voice as neutral as possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thank you for all your love and support. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur scratched his arm slightly as they walked to his room. He could feel the tears burning at his eyes. 

He pushed the door open, allowing Leon to move into the room if he wants to. 

Leon watched quietly as Arthur walked around the room, he was slightly worried at the way Arthur was scratching at his arm.

“Are you okay?” Leon kept his voice soft. 

Arthur was silent for a moment before he nodded. They both know it isn’t the truth, but there isn’t a way they can change the situation. 

Leon gave Arthur a sad smile. He felt unsure of what he should do. He knows Morgana and Merlin didn’t want Arthur to be on his own for a long time, but at the same time was there such an awkwardness between them that made Leon wanted to run.

Arthur bit his lip slightly as he tried to settle down in a chair. He couldn’t give Leon something to drink since Aceso had made sure there would be nothing with him in the room that he could use to hurt himself.

“I’m sorry.” Leon looked up sharply when he heard Arthur’s voice, it was the merest of a whisper. 

For a moment he saw a broken man, not the person who had stood in front of him as one of the best knights Camelot had ever seen. 

“What are you sorry for?” Leon kept his voice soft, but there was a hint of confusion there. 

Arthur stared at the floor. He could remember the time he had tried to fight against Uther decision. But that had resulted in pain for everyone involved. Almost losing all of his friends.

Arthur's nails bite into the soft flesh of his palms. He couldn’t bring himself to answer Leon. 

Leon crouched down in front of Arthur. His hand were warm on Arthur's knee, pulling Arthur a little bit out of his mind.

He stayed silent giving Arthur a few moments to gather his thoughts. 

“For just going quiet on you guys. I- I didn’t want to.” Without thinking about it, Leon pulled Arthur into a hug. For a moment Arthur went tense before his mind click back that Leon wouldn’t hurt him. He was always like an older brother for Arthur.

Leon kept his griped as light as possible as Arthur sobbed against his shoulder. For a moment everything was just too much. Leon's heart broke at the soft sorry that was whispered into his shoulder. 

“It is okay Arthur, it isn’t your fault.” Leon tried to calm Arthur down. He could feel Arthur tensing up slightly. 

After an hour Arthur had calm down enough to sit back. His eyes were puffy and his mouth dry. He could feel the start of a headache forming. 

“I am going to get you some water.” Leon kept his voice soft. When he was sure Arthur was steady he quickly opened the door.

A young serving girl walked down the hallway, there was a slight smile on her face. Leon walked over to her quickly. 

“My dear, would you please bring some water up to this room?” Leon gave the girl a friendly smile. 

With a small curtsy and yes sir was she on her way again. Leon could only hope that she would hurry with the water.

When he walked back into the room Arthur was using. Arthur was still in the position Leon had left him. 

“Arthur?” Leon was now getting worried. The silence in the room was stifled. 

Arthur looked up when he heard his name. He could see Leon in front of him, but it felt like everything was disconnected inside him. Everything felt far and at the same time was it near. Without noticing his nails pressed into his legs.

The slight pain was a distracting relief from the whirlwind of emotions he was feeling. 

Leon jumped slightly when there was suddenly a knock on the door. He easily opened the door to find the girl holding a tray with pitcher water and a tankard. 

“Thank you. One last thing, please go and find healer Aceso and Prince Merlin. Asked them to come here it is urgent.” Leon's voice came out in a slight rush.

With a nod, the girl rushed off again.

Leon focused back onto Arthur. His eyes were slightly glossed over. 

“Arthur?” Leon's voice was slightly harder this time. He could see Arthur trying to focus, but something was keeping him in his mind.

Arthur forced himself to listen to Leon. His head was pounding and he felt like he was going to throw up. 

“Do you think you can drink some water?” Leon gently placed the tankard against Arthur’s hands. 

With shaky hands, Arthur took the tankard. He could feel the coolness of the metal and at the same time the warmth of another person’s hand. Arthur tried to concentrate on the difference in the temperature he could feel.

Anything would be better than his mind.

“Arthur.” The voice was distanced. “Can you drink some water?” Leon, that was Leon’s voice. Need to drink water. In that order. 

With shaky hands, he bought the tankard to his lips. 

Before he took a sip he froze slightly. What if there is something else in the cup other than water?

Leon looked up when Aceso and Merlin walked in. With a slight nod to them, he focused back onto Arthur.

Merlin watched silently as Leon hold the tankard for Arthur. He was slightly worried about how pail Arthur is, something much had happened. 

Merlin crouched down next to them. “What happened?” his voice was a whisper near Leon’s ear. The last thing Merlin want’s to do is freak Arthur out more than he is at the moment.

Leon was silent for a moment. “I don’t know. He said he was sorry for something that had happened years ago, the next thing was he crying. He just started to calm down, I went to get him some water and he was like this ever since.” Leon was slightly frantic. 

With a sigh, Merlin formed a sleeping spell. With a quick catch was Arthur in his arm fast asleep. 

“The best for him now is rest. It sounds like he was trapped in a memory. He would feel better when he wakes up.” Merlin gave Leon a reassuring smile. 

“Are you okay?” Aceso asked softly as Merlin put Arthur to bed.

Leon just numbly gave a nod as he watched Merlin. He knows he would lay later awake wondering how he could have done better here, but for now, everything was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Thank you for everyone love and support. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	16. Chapter 16

Merlin sat quietly next to Arthur’s bed. He was worried about tomorrow. A reaction like today’s might just set him back.

Arthur twisted slightly to lay on his left side. He didn’t bother to open his eyes since he could feel the pounding headache behind his eyes. The dryness in his mouth. He pressed his face into the pillow with a muffled groan.

Merlin reacted almost instantly. “Hey there.” His voice was soft as he gently runs his hand through Arthur’s hair. He could feel Arthur shivering slightly. With a little bit of coaching, he got his hand against Arthur’s cheek. 

With a small hiss he pulled his hand away, Arthur was burning up. 

“Arthur?” Merlin tried to get him to focus as he pulled the blanket from his body. With a reaction, Merlin didn’t expect Arthur jumped up from the bed. 

For a blinding moment, Arthur’s vision darkened. He could feel his heart quicken. The start of slick spreading down his legs. The need to run almost overwhelmed him, but at the same time the fear of what is going to happen if he gets caught.

Merlin’s hand went to his lip where Arthur had hit him with his head. He could feel the blood trickling down his chin. 

Arthur put himself in a defensive stance. His breathing came out slightly faster with each breath he takes. 

“Arthur, calm down. What is going on?” Merlin crouched down in front of Arthur, making sure there was enough space between them that he wouldn’t feel threatened. 

The air was thicking up with the acrid scent of fear, Merlin’s nose twitched slightly. He tried to make sense of what was going on. From sleeping to a fear-induced panic. 

Arthur pressed himself closer to the wall, his hands scratched at his neck and any open pieces of skin he could reach. He tried to focus onto Merlin but everything felt too much. 

He forced himself to finally answer when Merlin again asked him what was going on. 

His voice was small, and Merlin's heartache at the vulnerability and fear pouring off Arthur when he answered. “Heat.” Arthur tried to make himself smaller. 

Merlin was silent for a few moments. Truth be told he knows he should have suspected something like this to happen. Every two weeks, for three months, if he remembers the report correct. 

“What do you need Arthur?” Merlin kept his voice calm. The last thing he needs to do is freak Arthur out. 

“D-d-don’t k-know.” Arthur pressed his fist against his mouth, he could feel the tears running down his cheeks again. The headache slowly got worse.

Merlin took a quick sniff of the air, he didn’t understand how anyone could enjoy the smell, Arthur’s natural scent was completely buried under the pungent scent of fear. It made him wanted to choke.

“Do you think it would be easier to be back in your bed?” Merlin kept his hands in a surrender position.

Arthur froze up completely. He tried to force himself to breath but nothing came out. It felt like his heart was going to climb out of his chest. 

“Arthur?” Merlin leaned slightly forward. 

“P-please I wo-would be go-good.” The words came out with small hiccups. Merlin froze. Unsure of how to reacted he let his scent into the room. He could only hope it would help Arthur to calm down. 

“Arthur, let’s get you back to the bed. We will figure this out. No one will hurt you.” Merlin edge slowly closer. He made sure to keep his body langue open. 

Arthur body felt like lead when Merlin finally got him to stand upright. He hoped that he had read the situation incorrectly but he had a feeling he didn’t. He flinched away when Merlin helped him into the bed. 

Merlin was silent, he knows that nothing he says or do would change the fear, he could only show him that he is to be trusted. 

“Lay down darling.” The endearment just slips from his mouth without him even realizing it. Merlin gathers a cloth as Arthur tried to get comfortable. A whisper and the cloth was ice cold. 

With a gentleness, Arthur never had experienced before Merlin took the cloth and pressed it against his head and cheeks. Hoping the cold would help him break the fever slightly. He knows more than likely in the end it would result in a cold bath if this doesn’t work.

Arthur slowly started to calm down as he realized that Merlin wasn’t planning on hurting him. That he is there to help him. A slight whimper tear trough his lips when his muscles cramp. Fresh tears fell over his cheeks.

A gently shushing sound made him calm down slightly. It was hard to focus on anything. 

Both looked up when there was a sudden knock on the door. Merlin pushed himself up to get it. He wasn’t surprised to see that it was Morgana and Leon. With ease he let himself out of the room, almost closing the door.

“He went into heat.” His sounded tired. Morgana gave the alpha a quick once over surprised that he wouldn’t help with the heat. At the same time, she couldn’t help but worry about her brother. 

“Is he okay?” Morgana’s voice was soft. 

Merlin gave her a slight searching look. “Fever is too high, trying to bring that down.” His eyes turned to Leon. “Can you two try and convince the king to post phone tomorrow trial?” He kept his voice low. 

With a nod, Leon turned around. Morgana stayed silent for a moment. “Would he be truly okay?” The worried was evident in her whole posture. Merlin gave her a soft smile. “He will be. Go and help Leon.” With those parting words, Merlin turned back into the room. 

Morgana gave the door a last worried glance before she followed Leon. She could remember the dream. Arthur would be happy with Merlin, she knows he will. But the journey they would go on would be littered with hardship. No one could have gone through that and walked away alright.

Merlin crouched down by Arthur side again. He wasn’t surprised to see that he had started to cry again. “Arthur?” Merlin kept his voice as soft as possible. He would need to keep Arthur hydrated but he had a feeling that it would be slightly on the hard side.

Arthur pushed himself up to look at Merlin. He knows he should pull himself together but at the same time, he couldn’t help everything that he was feeling. It felt like he was trapped inside his mind. 

As if at any moment Merlin would turn around and hurt him. “I-I'm sorry.” His voice was slightly broken. This wasn’t fair. 

Merlin gently shushed him again. “Come you need to drink some water.” Arthur hangs onto the way he gave the order. For the moment he needed someone to just guide him through the motions.

When Merlin pushed the tankard against Arthur’s mouth, he opened his mouth without really thinking about it. The water was cold in his mouth and it helps him to gather his thought’s slightly. Arthur didn’t even realise how thirsty he was, until after the first mouth full. 

Merlin checked that he didn’t drink too fast, but he made sure he didn’t pull the tankard away from his mouth completely. 

“How are you feeling?” Merlin sat down onto the chair when Arthur was finished. 

The quietness in the room was slightly tense. Arthur started at the blankets in front of him, not sure what to make of everything. When he was with Robert he knew after a while exactly what to expect, now he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Merlin sighed softly when the minutes had ticked by and he didn’t get an answer. 

“Arthur?” Merlin’s voice was soft, but there was a firmness to it, that made Arthur tense up slightly. “Look at me please.” 

Arthur forced himself to look at Merlin, his eyes were itchy and puffy from crying and he was relatively certain that he could climb out his skin. 

Merlin gave him a soft smile. “Can you tell me how you are feeling?” Merlin was glad that Arthur was looking at him. 

Almost as soon as the question was asked he looked down again. Merlin could see how his muscles tensed up. He had a feeling that the acrid smell wasn’t going to leave the room as long as this was going on. 

With a quick glance, Merlin searched the room for the teddy bear he gave Arthur. Founding the teddy on the bed he pulled it up. With a gentle movement, he put it down on Arthur’s lap. Arthur pulled the toy against him. 

“I’m sorry.” Arthur had briefly looked up when he said it. Before he looked back at the blanket again. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. This isn’t your fault.” Merlin’s voice was firm as he said it. 

Arthur stayed silent, clutching the toy to his chest as if his life depends on it. Merlin didn’t deserve a broken omega, why would he stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this was slightly tiring to write I have to admit, I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for your love and support. Next chapter is going to be hard. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	17. Chapter 17

Morgana looked at Loarn with some much disgusted and anger that Leon thought the king would be six feet under from her stare alone.

“He is in heat, thanks to a potion your son gave him. Why can’t the trail wait a few days?” There was a dangerous softness to her voice, that made everyone in the room feel on edge. 

Loarn was silent for a few moments, just staring at Morgana, he knows the best would be to wait a few days but another part of him just want this to be done with. He is tired of the constant worry about what would happen. How this would reflect on his kingdom.

“I am sorry Lady Morgana, but the trail is going forth tomorrow. I know this isn’t ideal but the situation needs to come to an end now.” Loarn was firm as he stared at her. He felt guilty for putting Arthur through this but another small part of himself just didn’t care anymore.

Morgana stared a few moments longer at him before she turned around. Leon gave the king a small bow before he left after her. 

“Morgana!” Leon called after her when he noticed that she had walked quite a few feet ahead. 

“Are you okay?” His voice softens slightly when he caught up to her. He could see the tension in her face. 

“It isn’t fair. He knows what his son did to him. Now he wants him to tell his story when he would be even more vulnerable. And the worst of all, none of this would have happened if Uther only cared a little bit more of his son.” Morgana could feel the tears burning slightly behind her eyes.

For a long time, she had felt guilty for not fighting harder for Arthur, and today it felt like it was eating her up alive.

Leon pulled her against him. He could feel her relaxing slightly against him. For a moment he felt like everything would be okay. 

“Arthur would heal. Yes, it would take time, but we can’t stop loving him, Morgana. Just keep on giving him your love.” Leon’s voice was soft against her ear. And for a moment Morgana relaxed. 

With a sigh, she pulled away. “We need to go and tell them. He would need to be prepared for the worst.” There was a quiet hardness to it, that made Leon shiver slightly. He had a feeling that she would fight anyone that would try and stand in her way. 

Merlin pinched his nose slightly when he felt Arthur’s temperature and he felt hotter than he did a few minutes ago. 

“Arthur?” Merlin sounded tired. The last thing he wants to do is force him into a cold bath, but he doesn’t see another way to help him. The cloth isn’t enough. 

And if they aren’t careful enough he might just boil his own body. Arthur groaned slightly when he heard Merlin’s voice. Everything feels thick and heavy and he just wants to bury himself and be done. 

“You need to have a cold bath.” Merlin tried to get his thoughts together. 

Arthur just mumbled something under his breath. He didn’t want to be moved. 

Merlin sighed when there was a knock on the door. A quick enter was the only words he muttered. His eyes were still trained on Arthur.

He didn’t want to force Arthur into something he didn’t want, but at the same time, he couldn’t just leave him like this.

Morgana worried eyes met his when she crouched down next to the bed. 

“He needs a cold bath,” Merlin answered the question he could see she was about to ask. 

“How can we help?” Morgana's hand was near Arthur’s face, but even without touching him could she feel the heat radiating from him. 

“Need to get him into it. The bath is already drawn.” Merlin said softly. 

Merlin gently pushed Arthur into an upright position. He could feel Arthur tensing up against him. His eyes focused on Morgana and Leon. 

“He might not take this well, so don’t worry about what he is going to say.” Merlin knows Arthur wouldn’t take this well. They still didn’t know what Robert did precisely to him. So the best bet would be just to be prepared for anything and everything. 

With a little bit of help from Leon, they got him out of his tunic. It took both men to get him to the bath. Arthur was struggling even as warm as he was.

Merlin murmured softly into Arthur’s ear, hoping that it would help in keeping him calm. But when the water touched his heated skin the struggle only got worse.

Leon and Merlin had to keep him in the bath with both there strength. 

“Pl-please s-stop. I w-would be go-good.” Arthur’s voice was soft but there was a pleading note to his voice.

Morgana ran water over his neck. She listens as Merlin whispered reassurance to Arthur. She was happy when he fell silent. A small part of her hated that she was glad he wasn’t begging anymore, she knows he had given up.

Arthur could feel the coldness around him, it felt like he was running in the north mountains naked in the middle of winter. 

When he was finally pulled from the water, had every little bit of fight left him. He jumped slightly when there was suddenly a towel around him. 

With a soft spell, his pants were dried and he was on the cover of the bed. He could feel the last bit of strength leaving his body before his eyes fell close. 

Merlin gave a tired sigh when he saw that Arthur fell asleep. For a moment he wished he could just go to bed. 

“What did Loarn say?” His hand was rubbing soothing circles on Arthur’s back without him even realizing it. 

Morgana gave an agitated head shake. “No go, he wants to go forth with it.” 

Merlin pinched his nose. He sometimes wished he knew what was going on in people’s head because he sure as fuck didn’t get it. 

“Hopefully he would have the strength for it. We can only be here for him when everything is done.” Leon said suddenly. He was sitting on a chair a few paces away from the other. There was a frown on his face. 

“He will be. But I think it is time we all get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.” Morgana pointed out. With a slight bow, she and Leon left the room. 

Merlin sank back into the chair and with a slight wave of his hand, he darkened the room. Before he knew it sleep claimed him. 

Arthur woke with a start just before dawn. His heartfelt like it was trying to climb out of his chest. He grimaced slightly when he realised he was soaked. 

It took him a few moments to realise he felt better than he normally does on the second day of the heat. His head felt clearer than normal and he didn’t feel so shakey as he normally did. 

“Arthur?” Merlin’s voice was thick with sleep. 

“Yes?” Merlin could hear that his voice sounded clearer than the night. Even though he kept it soft. 

Merlin’s eyes glow gold and a few candles lit up. He could see the fear in Arthur's eyes but at the same time, it looked like he wasn’t boiling alive anymore.

“How are you feeling?” Merlin cracked his neck slightly trying to get the stiffness out. 

Arthur was silent for a moment before he answered. “Disgusting.” He could smell the slick on himself, as well as sweet. It burned his nose slightly. 

Merlin was just glad that the acrid scent has started to dispatch slightly. 

“Bath and then food?” He suggested carefully. 

For a moment he thought that Arthur was going to argue before he nodded. Merlin gave him a soft smile. 

Arthur forced himself to take a deep breath. Merlin won’t hurt him, he knows it. He could hear Merlin working at the bath. 

This would be fine. He jumped slightly when Merlin was suddenly next to him again. 

“I am going to get some food.” Merlin gave Arthur’s shoulder a small squeeze before he left the room. 

Arthur felt like he was going numb. There was a sense of relieve flowing through his system that made him feel light-headed. 

With much more though he grabbed the close, he would need for the day. He tried not to think of the trail that is going to lay ahead. He could only hope that it would go well and that no one would ask him too many questions.

With a sigh, he sank into the warm water. He could feel the heat working into sore muscles. And he could pick up a hint of lavender in the air. 

He grabbed at the soap and brush. Without realising it, he just felt the need to get himself as clean as he could. 

He jumped slightly when there was a knock on the door. The water had cooled down a lot and his skin was red. 

“Just a moment.” He called out before he started to get out. He wished he could stay in the bath and just get himself properly cleaned. 

He could still feel hands touching him, never to be cleaned again. 

When he was finally dressed he moved to open the door. Merlin gave him a worried once over. His hands were fulled with two bowls of porridge and honey. 

Arthur wordless opened the door wider. He didn’t particularly felt like eating but he knows he would need to. 

Merlin silently handed Arthur his bowl. He could see the redness on Arthur’s skin. 

“Eat up.” His voice was quiet. He ate silently as Arthur played with his. 

Arthur could feel his stomach turning slightly. The trail would happen today. And he wasn’t sure if he would be able to do it. 

“Arthur, try and eat.” Merlin tried to keep his voice firm. 

“I’m not hungry.” The words were said in such a small voice that Merlin wished he could personally get his hands on Robert. 

“Okay.” Merlin accepted the words with ease. Arthur’s eyes darted to the floor. He couldn’t help but feel guilty. As if he did something wrong.

“I’m sorry.” The words were a quiet mutter. Merlin simple gives him a small smile as he took the bowls to the door. 

“Are you ready?” Merlin asked as he closed the door again. 

“No, I-I don’t think I would be a-able to tell them. Robert never shared his plans with me. And I do-don’t want to tell them what he did.” Arthur’s voice cracked slightly. 

Merlin turned to face Arthur properly. He crouched down in front of him. The smell of fear made him nauseous. 

“When it gets too much, tell them. You are allowed to take a recess, Arthur. They just want to know your side of the story. You don’t need to give them any details.” Merlin tried to give him a reassuring smile but he had a feeling that Loarn would try and get as many details as possible. 

Merlin grabbed the toy dragon holding it out to Arthur. Arthur gave him an almost grimace smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the trial is in the next chapter. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Thank you for everyone’s love and support. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	18. Chapter 18

Arthur forced himself to sit still as he possibly could. His muscles twitched slightly and he felt like he could just jump up and run. 

His hand curled slightly around the dragon and he forced himself to breath.

He watched silently as the council members were talking to the king. He didn’t try and figure out what they were saying. He jumped slightly when the king suddenly hit the table with so much force he was surprised it didn’t.

“We are to continue with the trial against Robert.” The first councilman spoke up. 

Arthur watched them with big eyes. He could feel his heart hammering away in his chest. 

The first councilman eyes softened slightly when he saw the fearful look in Arthurs. He wished that the king would have allowed at least a daybreak, but unfortunately, that was something completely out of his hands. 

“Has Robert ever discussed his plans with you?” There was a hardness to his voice that made Arthur fear him slightly. 

Arthur forced himself to take a deep breath, he could only hope they won’t go too deep into everything. 

“No Sir.” His voice was meek and he struggled to look the man in the eyes. For a moment he couldn’t but help to hate himself. 

“He never told you why he was doing this?” The man tried to keep his voice as steady as possible. 

“No sir.” Arthur hated how they would change questions to ask the same question. The councilman's eyes bored into Arthur's as if he was trying to sense if he was lying. 

“Tell us about how your day would go in Robert’s household.” The grimace on his face showed that he knew whatever is going to be told isn’t going to be pretty. 

Arthur froze up slightly. His breathing came out faster and for a moment he could see spots dancing in front of his eyes. 

The councilmen glanced at each other in worry. It is clear that he was scared but they didn’t dare to stop. 

“When I got there originally was I kept in the room. He wanted to show me who I belonged to. If I fought him he would hit me, scream at me.” Arthur stopped for a moment. 

He could still feel the phantom pains as if it was there. “When he was super mad that I didn’t work with him, he would leave me then for the day without food or water.” Arthur’s voice broke slightly and he dug his fingernails into his wrists. 

“The week after that he gave me a list of things that I needed to do. I worked most mornings in the fields with the other workers. Just before noon, I would need to go in and made him and Lillian lunch. After that, it would depend on him.” Arthur stayed silent. He didn’t want to tell them about the raped.

There was for a moment silence in the room before the second councilman gently prompted him to tell them what Robert would force him to do. 

They could see that Arthur was slowly losing colour in his face and that he was shaking slightly but they decided to keep the presser going. They need to show the king what his son did ran much deeper than just wanting to take over a kingdom. 

Arthur suddenly just looked up, his eyes were blank. “You want to hear how he forced me down, even when I begged him not to? How he would tie me up, gagged me and go at it for hours at a time? Bitting into my scent glands as he tried to force a bond?

“Or would you rather hear when I wasn’t in a forced heat, how he would get other alphas to take a turn at me? Is that what you want to hear?” Arthur fell forward. Every muscle was contracting. 

The councilman gave the king a slight glare. They had seen the medical reports. They had heard Aceso’s testimony why would they need to force the omega to tell something he was clearly not comfortable with.  
The first councilman pushed himself away from the table before he walked over to Arthur. He made sure to keep his distance slightly. 

“Do you want me to go and get prince Merlin?” His word came out soft. The omega reminded him of his daughter who had arrived one night at his estate, begging for help to get out of an abusive marriage. 

Arthur struggled to gather his thoughts. He could feel a metallic taste in his mouth and his stomach was doing summersaults with him. He forced himself to nod. 

He was glad that Merlin didn’t need to hear anything. Or Morgana. 

Arthur jumped slightly when there were strong arms suddenly around him, picking him up as if he weighed nothing. 

When he smelled Merlin’s earthy scent he calmed down slightly. He was safe with Merlin. 

“Do you want to go to your room or wait for the rest?” Merlin’s whispered into Arthur’s ear. He was worried about how pale he was. But at the moment there was nothing he could do about it. 

Merlin waited patiently for Arthur to gather his thoughts as the guards went to get Robert. He knows that Arthur needs to see that Robert would never be able to hurt him again, but at the same time if he can’t face it. It would be better then for him to go to his room. 

“Will you stay with me please?” The words confused Arthur slightly. He didn’t know if he would be able to face Robert. 

“Of course.” Merlin made his way to the back of the room where they could watch the proceedings in relative peace. It would also help that Robert wouldn’t be able to see Arthur. 

The king stood up when Robert was dragged into the room. His hands were blistered and it was clear it had started to get infected. 

There was an air of defeat around the king, he wished that he had done so many things differently with how he taught his children. Maybe Robert wouldn't have turned up this way. 

“Do you have any form of defence against all the accused brought against you?” Loarn’s voice was tired as he stared at his son. 

Truth be told he was a little bit shaken from the omega’s outburst. 

Robert just stared at his father. “It was almost worth it. I now realise I would have likely not gotten away with it, even if I had left the omega alone.” His voice was rough. It took him almost two weeks to realise what he did was wrong. 

Loarn gave his son a sad stare. He would be made an example off. Hopefully, it would stop a situation like this to happen again. 

“You are to be sentenced to death tomorrow morning at dawn.” With a wave of his hands, he watched as the guards dragged him back to the dungeon. 

He knows the council would get everything else ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Please tell me what you like/don’t like about the story. And where do you think the story is going to head. Constructive criticism is always welcome.   
> You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


	19. Chapter 19

Arthur pressed himself behind the dresser. He knows he won’t have long until Merlin or Morgana would knock on the door.

But for the moment he just needed to breathe. For a moment he just wished that time would stand still so that he could grasp everything he was feeling with both hands. But now it just feels like a strong river.

He pressed his face into his knees. Would it ever get better? Or would the days just continue the same as now?

Arthur jumped slightly when he noticed that someone was in the room with him. Merlin was crouching next to him, just looking at him. Arthur could easily see the worry in his eyes that made him feel even worse.

“Sorry.” Arthur’s voice was quiet, and he tried to push himself deeper against the cupboard. His hand was clutching his wrist slightly.

“You did well today.” There was a far-off note to his voice. He had seen so many people crack in rooms like these. But how Arthur had handled them made his heart proud. He was still fighting this even if he didn’t realise it.

Arthur just continued to stare at the floor. A small part of him hoped that Merlin would just leave him alone.

Merlin sighed when he noticed how tired Arthur look. “I would be in my room if you need me. And Arthur, you don’t need to deal with this alone. You have people who would support and love you no matter what.” Merlin gave Arthur’s shoulder a slight squeeze when he pushed himself upright and left the room.

Arthur could feel tears burning his eyes and with a choked of sigh, he moved to the bed. After tomorrow this would all be over. He would never have to face Robert or these people again.

He knows the people of the land didn’t do anything wrong, but the fact that they know his face and what had happened made him wished that the earth would just open up and swallow him whole.

With a groan, he pressed his face into the cushion. Arthur didn’t know how long he just laid there and cried about everything. By the time he cried himself to sleep was his head sore and his eyes puffy and red.

_Arthur could feel the shocking pain radiating through his elbow and back when he was pushed against the cupboard. The punch to his stomach took him by surprise slightly. He tried to curl into himself to get away from the fist raining down on him._

_He could faintly hear a voice telling him that it was his fault that he was in this position. And maybe it was. But he wasn’t sure what he did wrong._

_Just when he thought that it was over, was there hands around his neck. For a brief moment, he froze before he started to fight back. He could feel his ears ringing, and his head felt like it would explode. He tried to fight his way out._

_But the only thing he managed was to make the sensation worse. He could feel the skin under his nails. He wished that whoever has him would just make this end._

Arthur sat upright with a gasp. The sheets were pooled around his body. It was soaked with sweat and tears. His hand was around his neck and he was just gently massaging it.

He felt weak and sick. With a plop, he fell back onto the bed. He didn’t have the energy to pick himself up.

Merlin knocked softly on the door to Arthur’s room. It was almost time to go to bed, but he just had a feeling he needed to check in on the omega.

His stomach lured slightly with worry when he got no response. When he pushed the door open, he could hear the soft sound of someone crying.

“Arthur?” Merlin made sure to keep his voice soft. Immediately the sound was gone. With a slight whisper, the candles flickered to live.

Merlin’s heart nearly broke when he saw Arthur in a fetus position. His fist was pressed into his mouth. Merlin kept his movements slow when he moved closer. He crouched down and waited to see if he would get a reaction.

But Arthur only stared forward. Arthur kept his fist in his mouth, he hopes that Merlin wouldn’t ask what had happened, but at the same time, he wished that he could open his mouth and talked about it.

For a few moments, it was quiet in the room.

“Can you sit up for me?” Merlin made sure to voice it as a clear question. He had a feeling that anything else would send Arthur into a spin.

For a second Arthur only stared at Merlin before he pushed himself upright. His body felt sluggish and as if someone had poor lead into him. His head was pounding and his eyes were sore.

He allowed Merlin to help hold the tankard with water since his hands were shaking. When the first drops touched his tongue he drank it greedily down.

“What happened?” Merlin asked as he set the tankard down.

Arthur glanced at the bedding before he looked up only to look back down again. “Nightmare.” His hand went back to his throat without conscious thought.

“What do you need?” Merlin wasn’t sure what Arthur needed but he could only give him what he asked.

Merlin started to think that he won’t get an answer when Arthur finally whispered. “Will you stay?”

“Of course.” Merlin gave him a soft smile, that put a little bit of hope into Arthur’s heart.

Without saying a word, Merlin helped Arthur to straighten the bed. When he was sure Arthur was completely settled he got onto the top with a spare blanket.

“Try and get some sleep. Tomorrow is an early day.” Merlin softens his voice slightly. He was surprised when Arthur moved slightly closer.

Merlin glared slightly at the ceiling. It was just before dawn and he wished that they both could get a few more hours of sleep. With a sigh, he pushed himself from the bed and started to get ready for the day.

He was on one hand glad that Arthur was still asleep. The nightmares had plagued him for most of the night.

When the first light started to break Merlin moved to waked Arthur up. A bath was already drawn for him. Hopefully, it would give him strength for the day.

It didn’t take long for Arthur to get ready. Even if the only thing he want’s to do was crawl into bed and never stand back up.

But now they would need to head to the executioner’s block with the rest of the city and from what he could gather the party want’s to leave around noon. A small part of him was glad to get away from this place, but another part a bigger part felt scared. Scared that this is only for show, that everything would be the same or worse with Merlin.

And he hated how he felt like this when Merlin was just good for him the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POOF. I must say I am a lazy writer the last week. I hope everyone enjoyed this part. How do you all think Arthur would react to Robert’s execution? Thank you all for your support and love for this story. I appreciate it.   
> You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	20. Chapter 20

Arthur felt like shit, he wished that there were any other words that he could use. But a part of him felt like he would bring up everything he had eaten in his whole life while another part felt like it was dancing in glee.

He jumped slightly when Merlin was next to him suddenly. Arthur felt guilty about holding him awake for a good part of the night but for the most part, Merlin didn’t look like he was bothered with it.

There was a silence between them as they watched the executioner getting Robert ready. Arthur could hear rats in the background and he knows that they must be close by.

His eyes strayed to Merlin. Just watching him. A small part of him couldn’t help but fear this part of Merlin. To be able to order this form of execution.

The ropes tightened around Roberts's arms. He tried to fight them off, but it was as if there was a lack of will in his movements. He turned his face away from the crowd. He had already seen the omega at the front.  
The last thing he wants to do is seeing the satisfaction in the little bitch eyes. 

He tensed up when the man got closer to him, a crate in his hands. Robert closed his eyes hoping that this would be over quickly. The iron was cool against his stomach, and he could hear the rats inside, trying to get away.

The man pulled the lid away, it scraped slightly his stomach, making him wince. He knows that he would stay awake only loosing conscious when his heart stops pumping blood through his body. 

The executioner brought over the torch, just holding it on top of the crate. He could feel the vermin paws on him. Scratching against his stomach. 

The metal took a while to start heating up when it was properly warm it burned against his flesh and the animals tried to get away, digging into his stomach as if they were possed. 

Arthur froze up looking at the scene in front of him. He jumped when Merlin took his hand. His mouth felt dry and his body felt like lead. For a moment if he could have run he would have. He knows he needed to be here to see this. 

That it would make a statement but a small part of him just wanted to run. 

“Do you need to leave?” Merlin kept his voice soft, but the worry was clear in the way he was looking at Arthur.

“Please.” Arthur couldn’t bring himself to walk away from the scene in front of him. Robert had started to scream in pain. And Arthur could see blood seeping out under the crate. 

Merlin easily pushed Arthur through the crowed. When they finally made their way to the back, Arthur sank to his knees. 

Merlin was silent as he waited for Arthur to gather himself.

It took a few minutes before Arthur pushed himself up. He crowed close to Merlin, just in his personal space but still not touching. 

Merlin could see that he craved contact but was unsure of how he should ask for it. With a gently pull he pulled Arthur against his chest, just holding him close allowing him a few moments to breath. 

Arthur could feel himself relax against Merlin, and just for a moment, he wished that he could have met him in another lifetime when maybe this wouldn’t have happened. 

“Do you want to see the dragons?” Merlin’s voice was quiet, he hopes the distraction would do the trick and that Arthur could forget what he had seen in the square. 

Arthur tensed up for a moment. He had heard so many things about dragons when he was just a boy that they were nothing more than a myth to him. It would be an honour to see a dragon in real life. 

With a gasp of breath, he said yes. 

The walked to the clearing where the dragons were staying was silent. Arthur walked as close to Merlin as he dared. A part of him felt save when he was with Merlin, but the morning had reminded Arthur that there was a darker part to him. And that part he feared. 

The clearing was pretty. There was a river running through and a fresh breeze playing along the edges.

Arthur bumped slightly into Merlin when a light blue dragon stopped in front of them. He could feel freezing and just starting at the magnificent beast. He could hear Merlin talking to the creature when it suddenly bowed down in front of them.

“She likes you.” There was a smile to Merlin’s voice. “You can pet her, she won’t hurt you.” 

Arthur made sure Merlin was close by when he inched up to the dragon. She looked at him with bright eyes. He cautiously lowered his hand to her head.

The dragon skin was cold to the touched. It almost looked like she was purring in joy. Arthur slowly started to pet her with a little bit more confidence. 

She puffed a small breath of warm air into his face when he stepped back, Arthur turned to look at Merlin with wonder in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the story is already twenty chapters in. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


	21. Chapter 21

“What’s her name?” Arthur kept his voice soft as he gently touched the dragon’s head. 

“Ryoko. She is only two years old making her the youngest dragon now.” Merlin could feel himself relax as he took in the scene in front of him. The way Arthur’s eyes had soften slightly and how he looked more relaxed.

Arthur pulled back slightly when Ryoko suddenly licked his face, startling him slightly. The dragon tried to nuzzle against Arthur’s neck. Her scales were cool against his skin, but he didn’t think that she was a treat to him.

The clearing was silent the only sound that could be heard was the water against pebbles and every now and again Arthur’s laughing. 

When an hour and half moved on, Merlin quietly bought Arthur back to reality. “We have to go and get our bags; it is almost time to leave for Mercia.” Merlin made sure to keep his voice soft and even. 

Arthur pulled back from Ryoko, he was slightly sad that they needed to leave, it was the first time in days that he didn’t felt the need to try and hide. Ryoko could scene that Arthur was sad, so she gently put her head on his shoulder.

Her warm breath was slightly on the side of too warm. 

“She would be here when we come back, I am sure she would allow you to ride her back to Mercia,” Merlin said as he gently touched Arthur’s shoulder. 

With a last nuzzle from Ryoko they started their walk back to the castle. 

“Why do I feel like there is a connection between Ryoko and me?” Arthur sounded as if he was slightly dazed but for the most part like he was with the group.

“Dragon’s like to think about people as their children occasionally. Almost all the knights are claimed by a dragon or two. They will take care of humans and we will take care of them. That’s how it had worked for the last few centuries in Mercia.” Merlin could still remember when Kilgharrah had jump on him as a child.

“If you spend a lot more time with her you would eventually be able to talk to her.” Merlin gave Arthur a teasing smile. 

“Really?” The pure excitement in Arthur’s voice nearly made Merlin miss a step. 

“Yes really. I would get you in a few minutes make sure you have everything.” Merlin gave Arthur a smile when they stopped in front of where Arthur was staying. 

Arthur watched as Merlin walked to his own chambers. There was a scene of emptiness in his mind and stomach as he walked around the room, gathering his last odd ends, not that there was much, just a comb and a crest with his mother’s seal on it.

His hand gently pressed the seal against his chest, just for a moment he wanted to believe that the future would be normal, maybe they would have children running around in a few years’ time, that is if everything inside his body was still normal.

When Merlin finally returned with a bag slung over his shoulder, Arthur truly wanted to believe that life would be good again.

Arthur watched in slight horror as the knights of Mercia got ready to leave by the dragons. The noise was slightly on the loud side, but it was bearable.

He jumped when there was suddenly another man on his side, the knight’s eyes sparkle like a naughty child. He was munching away on an apple he got somewhere. 

“This takes some time getting used to.” His voice was amused with everything going on around him. 

Arthur was silent, he wasn’t sure if he should answer back or just try and find Merlin. “I’m Gwaine.” He holds his hand out to Arthur giving him change to take it if he wants.

For a moment Arthur froze up slightly before he took Gwaine’s hand. “Arthur.” His voice was soft as he said it. 

“Want a bite?” Gwaine holds the apple he was munching on out to Arthur, who could only shake his head. 

Merlin walked up to both; he was silent as he watched their interactions. Of all the knights he had Gwaine was the one he could hope would befriend Arthur the easiest. 

“Princess.” There was mirth in his voice when he spotted Merlin. Arthur couldn’t help but freeze up. It was disrespectful to speak to a superior as if they were equals. But Merlin just gave him a fond look before rolling his eyes at his knight’s antics. 

“Gwaine, please stop calling me that.” Merlin didn’t typically complain but this was just getting out of hand. 

The only answer Merlin got was an amused smirk. With a head shake, he looked at Arthur. “Ready to go?” His voice had softened slightly without him even realising it.

With a nod, Merlin helped Arthur onto Ryoko. He could feel Arthur’s breathing picking up slightly. “You would be fine; I am going with you. If you get tired, you need to tell me, Arthur. Remember you aren’t used to flying” Merlin’s made sure to keep his voice firm on the last part, accidents happen when a rider gets tired especially if they are new to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is still enjoying the story, thank you for everyone’s support I appreciate it a lot. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	22. Chapter 22

Arthur could feel the fresh air on his face when the dragons took to the air. For a moment his heart had almost leapt from his chest before it settled again. The cold air was refreshing and it just washed everything that had happened in the last few months.

He was also glad that Merlin was with him on Ryoko. He watched silently as Merlin talked to the dragon. 

“How does it feel to be in the air?” Merlin's voice was soft, but there was an openness to him that Arthur hadn’t seen in Gawant. His hands were on the dragon’s back and he was slightly leaning forward. The smile that reached his eyes told that he was happy. 

Arthur was silent for a few seconds. “It is refreshing. It just makes a person forget about everything.” The last part was said slightly softer than the first. 

“You look happy.” Arthur made the observation aloud. He was slightly curious as to why Merlin would be in such a cheerful mood.

“I am happy. In a week, we would be back home. And there are so many things I want to show you.” Merlin didn’t add the part that he hoped that Arthur would see Mercia as his own home. But hopefully, with time he would be able to see that it would be a wonderful place to live.

Arthur gave Merlin a slightly strained smile. He was still unsure if he would truly be welcome there. Merlin felt the need to help him since they are soul mates. It still doesn’t mean that Merlin would get tired of him or find an omega that isn’t so broken. 

His heart almost stuttered at the mere thought that he could so easily be replaced. But to see it happen time and time again made Arthur feel wary about Merlin’s true intentions in the end. 

Just as dusk started to fall, Merlin signalled to the other riders that it was time to land. He could see that the knights and dragons are starting to tired. 

Merlin helped Arthur from Royoko’s back. He was slightly surprised that Arthur had managed to fly so far without complaining. 

Arthur groaned slightly when the earth was back beneath his feet. His legs and back were sore and stiff. 

“Alright there?” Merlin kept his voice even. His hands were in front of him as if he was ready to catch Arthur.

“Yes thank you.” Arthur gave Merlin an almost shy smile. His cheeks were red from the air whipping against them. 

“Come, we need to set up camp.” Merlin held one hand out to Arthur. For a moment it didn’t look like he knew if it would truly be welcomed before he took it. Almost immediately Arthur could feel callous on Merlin’s hand. 

The same sort of callous that comes with the time spent wielding a sword. 

Merlin and Arthur walked silently into the forest. Arthur could feel his breathing picking up slightly. The forest was dark, but the small light in front of them made it so that they could see clearly. 

When Merlin started to break branches that were dry Arthur realised that they were picking up firewood. 

“Do any of your men know that we are off picking firewood?” Arthur’s voice was soft, the question was barely hearable. 

Time and again when he was younger he would get into trouble for standing up to his father. That now even the slightest why anyone questions a superior made him feel tense. As if he was doing something wrong.

Merlin turned to face Arthur when the question was asked. He easily notes the way he was slightly withdrawn into himself. Just like when Gwaine had called him a princess.

“We take turns, we keep a note with one of the dragons, and tonight it is my turn. What’s wrong?” Merlin answered the question with ease. He could see Arthur trying to force himself to relaxes. 

Arthur’s eyes darted to the ground. How does one tell someone that questing authority normally ends in a hart time? 

“Nothing.” Merlin could sense that Arthur was lying to him about whatever was bothering him. 

“If you need to talk, you are always welcome to come to me. I won’t always be able to give advice but I can listen.” Merlin gave Arthur a searching look. But he had a feeling that nothing would be forthcoming.

The walk back to the others was silent. Arthur was lost in his head and Merlin was worried. Hopefully, in due time Arthur would learn that he wouldn’t be hurt here but cherished. 

Arthur watched silently as the knights talked around with each other. He jumped slightly when Morgana slid onto the log next to him. 

She looked tired, but there was a smile on her face. “What are you thinking so deeply about?” Her voice a mere melody. A sharp change against the deeper voices around them. Arthur had always thought she would have made a great siren. 

“Nothing.” The need to be alone was starting to overwhelm him slightly. Morgana’s eyes sharpened slightly. She could feel the energy that was bounding from him, making her shiver. It was dark and empty. As if the void itself was clinging to Arthur.

Morgana didn’t replay unsure of what she could say that would make him feel better. 

Arthur settled down onto his arms, that was against his knees. His eyes still on the scene in front of him. Memories that he hadn’t thought of in so long, forcing their way through his head. He could feel his eyes burning, but he promised himself that he wasn’t going to cry not now. 

A deep breath in and out. 

“Go and get some sleep, Arthur.” Morgana kept her voice soft. She gave him a gently press against his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Thank you for everyone's love and support I appreciate it. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


	23. Chapter 23

Arthur watched silently as the dragons landed in the courtyard. The week had flown by. He watched as Merlin made his way up to the queen and king. 

How they embraced each other and the knights that are in relationships how they moved together to their wives and for some husbands. How they hold onto each other, just for a moment letting it sink in, that they have some extra time together. 

Morgana gave half a smile as she stood next to Leon. They were holding hands and for a moment the future looked less bleak than it did a week ago. Both of them are worried about what Uther would do when he finds out that Arthur is in Mercia but when the time comes they would hopefully be able to deal with it. 

Without harm coming to Arthur. 

Morgana watched silently as Merlin went to introduce Arthur to his parents. The smile on his face was genuine and the look of happiness on their faces made Morgana relax slightly. She could see that Arthur would have a family here. 

And hopefully, in time, he would regain the confidence he had before he presented. 

Arthur hid slightly behind Merlin. The king and queen looked friendly but he had seen that sort of masks before. How they would treat people kindly in front of others but as soon as a person is alone with them, another side of them showed up. 

The queen’s blue eyes were alight with laughter. Arthur could see the wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. When she saw Arthur she almost pulled him into a hug. She always wanted to have more children but unfortunately, it just wasn’t something that could be done.

Hunith opened her arms, Arthur got the sense that she wants to hug him, but at the same time, he believed that if he stepped away from that the smile would stay and she would still be so welcoming. 

Balinor shooked Arthur’s hand. His face was set more sternly but it was easy to see that he was a man many adored. “Welcome to Mercia. I hope you find your stay here good.” His voice was rough and almost loud but how friendly it sounded threw Arthur almost for a loop. 

“I trust that you will join us tonight for dinner?” Balinor could see how shifty the omega was. He knew it would be a long and hard road that lays in wait for them both. But hopefully, they would be able to work through any issues that may arrive. 

“Yes, Sire.” Arthur easily fell into a more submissive pose. 

“There is no need for that son. We are Balinor and Hunith to you as well.” Balinor had softened his voice so that the rest of the court couldn’t hear them. He gave Arthur a warm smile before he fully turned to his son.

“Show your guest to there chambers and then come and give a rapport, please.” With a last nod to Arthur and Merlin. He turned to Hunith holding his arm for her. 

Balinor watched as Hunith walked into the council room. Her dress was shifting behind her. Without even thinking about it he stood up, holding his hands out to her. She would always be the most beautiful omega he had ever seen be. 

“Darling.” His voice softened slightly as he looked at his queen. 

Hunith gave him a soft smile. His hand was rough on her own. But this was the one place she had always felt save and loved.

“What are you thinking about?” Her voice was serious, she could easily see after so many years when Balinor was worried about something. 

“I am worried about our son. The omega saw so much. The path they would need to walk would take years, if not even longer. He would want to settle sooner or later.” The last part worried him the most. 

Merlin had always wanted a big family of his own, and from what Balinor could see that might not be something that would realise.

Hunith was silent for a few moments. “He would wait. And he would be patient. Not because that is the only duty that he could ever do against Arthur, but because he had already fallen head over heels for him. He would love Arthur to the moon and back.” She gave Balinor’s hand a tight squish. 

They were both worried about the same stuff. But she had seen today that Merlin already loved Arthur. Sure the road forward will be riddled with stones but they would be able to work through it of that she was sure.

Barley five minutes later there was a firm knock against the door. Balinor easily allowed entrance. He watched with pride as his son strode into the room. 

With a hand, all three sat around the table. 

“What had happened in Gawant?” Balinor kept his voice easy. He trusts Merlin’s judgement when it comes to making sure that diplomatic would be kept at all costs. 

“Robert was executed utilizing rats eating him alive. A lot was going back and forth but peach treaties are still sighed and there was no talk of war or retaliation. Off course, someone was put in place to make sure if there would be a threat that we would hear of it first.” Merlin was relaxed in his parents' company.

Even though this was an important matter, they understood the value of beginning a family. Not just someone talking up to his superior. But people who loved each other no matter what is beginning thrown there way. 

“And the omega? Is he alright?” Hunith was the one to ask the question. 

Merlin was silent for a moment. His eyes softened slightly and all pretence was thrown to the wind. He could still see the broken body when they first got to Gawant, how much magic was needed to heal the injuries.

“I healed his injuries when I first got there, it was horrifying. Truth be told I was surprised that he managed to fight that long. He still has nightmares, and fast movements startle him. He prefers to keep to himself.” Merlin gave them a short run down. 

They would need to know that it wouldn’t be easy to support him. But at the same time, this wasn’t his story to tell. He could only be there for Arthur and give him time to heal. 

Be a shoulder if he needs to cry on and also an ear when he wants to talk. 

Arthur walked silently through his new chambers. It was slightly bigger than the one in Camelot. He could see the door leading to Merlin’s room. 

He sat down on the edge of the bed. He could feel his heart trying to climb out of his chest. A part of him knows that this was irrational. There was no need to fear the people here, but another part screamed at him. That he needs to be on watches. 

That anything can happen at any moment. 

Arthur forced himself to take a deep breath. 

This wasn’t like the time at Roberts, hell this is even better than the last few years in Camelot. He had already seen omegas training to be knights. And there was some in the knights' corps as well. 

So why on earth couldn’t he sake this feeling that something is off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Thank you for everyone’s love and support. I appreciated it a ton. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	24. Chapter 24

Arthur forced himself to take a deep breath. The clothing he had on was those he wore in Gawant. It was rough against his skin and it still felt like he was there, that everything that had happened was just a dream.

He jumped slightly when there was a knock against the door. His voice was slightly shaky when he called that the person could enter. A young girl peaked her head around the door. 

There was a smile on her face, her eyes an unnatural blue colour. Her dark hair cascaded down her back. 

Arthur could feel himself tensing up for a moment before she started to talk. “I am Matilda the royal family seamstress.” Her voice was like a siren’s melody. 

He was still silent as she walked into the room. Her hand was filled with measuring tapes and paper. He could see materials in the basket she had with her. 

The silence didn’t bother her as she started to set her stuff down on the table. “Prince Merlin send me, he said you need a whole new closet.” There was a spark of joy in her eyes. Arthur could easily see that she enjoys her work. 

She fell silent when everything was ready, Merlin had warned her that she shouldn’t force Arthur, if it looked like he was too uncomfortable, she should just leave it for the day. 

“What would you like to do?” Arthur was surprised at how steady he kept his voice, he had already noticed that he wasn’t comfortable with people he didn’t know. 

“Just stand upright for me, I just need your measurements and then you are going to pick out the colours you would like.” Arthur felt himself relaxed with how at ease she is with the situation.

There were a few minutes of silence as she worked around him. “Can you tell me about the country please?” Arthur kept his voice low. He was unsure how she would take the question and even if she would be allowed to talk about it.

“King Balinor works hard, he became king around twenty years ago, making him one of the longest raining kings Mercia had. Also one of the reasons we had to build such good communication with the other Kingdoms. 

“He and the Queen met each other when he was two years in. She was a peasant from a neighbour Kingdom. From what I could remember was it love at first sight. He had asked for her hand in marriage two months in the courting. They married a month later. 

“She has a love for the people, and with her help, the King had managed to make the Kingdom better for omegas as well. It wasn’t always a fair land. Since it was war leaders for hundreds of years before King Balinor.” She trailed off as she stepped back to write down the measurements.

Arthur pulled himself back into the room, her voice had a way to put a person into a slight trance. 

“I have some clothing that is almost your size maybe a little bit bigger, but that would do for tonight's dinner since it would just be you four.” She was slightly worried about how skinny Arthur was for his age.

“Thank you.” Arthur’s voice softened slightly. He was surprised that she had told him as much as she did, even though he wished that he could have heard more. 

“Now, if you can choose a few colours please.”She handed him a stack of materials from the basket. 

Arthur kept with brown, a slight blue and further different shades of green. His eyes had strayed to the red, but all he had felt was a pang through his heart. That was a former colour. Now it was just something that was shaded in pain.

“I will have two outfits ready for you tomorrow. Have a good afternoon Sire.” With a bow, she left the room.

Arthur wished he had a chance to stop her from calling him, Sire. That was not his title. 

The silence in the room made him feel on edge. He wished that he was able to just leave, walk around or be on training grounds. 

But this just waiting for something anything to happen, was working on his last nerves. 

When there was a knocked again on the door, he could feel himself biting his lip to keep himself from screaming out loud. This wasn’t these people’s fault that he felt this way. They don’t deserve his anger and irritation, they were only good for him. 

He was surprised when he saw it was Merlin when he finally opened the door. He held a purple doublet and yellow-black pants in his hands. 

There was a smile on Merlin’s face. “Matilda send this for you.” He held the clothing up slightly. 

Arthur opened the door future, allowing Merlin to enter the room. He was glad that he could see Merlin before dinner. 

“I know it is short notice, tonight's dinner, and with you just arriving. But I promise you my mom and dad won’t ask intrusive questions. They just want to welcome you to the family.” Merlin was slightly out of breath by the time he got to the end of his sentence.

Arthur took the clothing Merlin handed him. “Thank you.” There was for the first time a warmth to his voice, that made Merlin give him a beaming smile. 

Hopefully, the evening would go off well.

Arthur was silent when there was a knock at the door again. He opened the door only slightly. His face was flushed and he could feel a stray droplet fell onto his face. 

The clothes were almost fitting him right, but it was clear that it was a slightly larger person clothing. 

“You look gorgeous Arthur.” Merlin’s voice was soft. The admiration was clear to be seen. Arthur could feel the blood rushing to his face at Merlin’s words.

His eyes darted to the floor. “Thank you.”

“You ready?” Merlin kept a careful eye on Arthur’s reaction. He can see slight tension in his shoulders, but it would hopefully go away as the evening proceed. 

Arthur was silent for a moment. He wasn’t truly ready to sit down and make small talk, but he knows it is necessary since the king himself had asked for this. 

“Yes.” Arthur’s voice was soft as he kept his eyes on the floor. 

Merlin stepped forward slightly. “This is nothing formal tonight. Mom just love to have family dinners, if you don’t feel ready, you don’t have to go.” 

“I want to do this.” There was a slight firmness to Arthur’s voice, that he didn’t truly felt. He felt like he could run and hide. 

Merlin simply gave him a small smile, holding his hand for Arthur to take. 

The walk to the dining room was quiet. Merlin was happy to see that Arthur was looking at everything with curiosity. 

When they finally got to the room, Arthur tensed up slightly. He could hear the king and queen laughing at something inside the room. 

A slight squeeze from Merlin’s hand dragged him back to reality. This would be fine, he is safe here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying the story.   
> I have posted on Tumblr a pick of how the doublet looked like and the colour purple I had in mind for it. Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.   
> Do you guys/girls want to read about the dinner? Let me know.


	25. Chapter 25

Arthur fell face-first onto the bed. He was glad that dinner had gone well. The king and queen had treated him so well. And they were kind. Even when he had trouble speaking.

Merlin had made him feel like a prince, the whole night. Arthur could feel his face flushing slightly. He could admit to himself that this was a good evening. Not something he would want to have a repeat of soon, but something that could be done again.

He took a deep breath. He had seen the clothes on the bed, it was clearly the clothes he was meant to sleep in. He ran his hand lightly over the material. It felt like cotton. The dark material was soft against his skin.

Arthur almost jumped when Merlin suddenly knocked on the door. When Arthur called that he could enter, was he surprised to see how Merlin was almost glowing. The smile on his face, light him up like a fire.

“How are you feeling?” Merlin’s voice was soft. There was a note of tiredness to it, but for the most part, he sounded happy.

Arthur was silent for a few seconds. “Tired.” The answer might be one worded but there was so much truth in it. He was tired. Physically and emotionally.

The last few weeks were a living nightmare, and then to travel back to Mercia. He just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep for a few days straight. Maybe then he would feel more normal than he is feeling now.

Merlin gave Arthur’s shoulder a small pat. “Get some sleep, if you need me through the night, do hesitate to come and wake me up.” With those words, he turned to his door.

With a last look back and a soft good night, Arthur was left alone in the room. The silence was slightly on the daunting side, but at the same time was he glad for a chance to just be on his own.

With a sigh, he pulled himself upright. First thing first, he needs to get undressed and dressed in sleeping clothes.

When he was finally done with the clothes, he put the candles out. The last candle standing next to his bed. With a quiet sigh, he opened the bed and sat down.

His eyes were trained on the candle for a hot second before he blew it out. For a second he thought he could hear Robert’s voice taunting him. Arthur forced himself to breath and remember that he was safe in Mercia.

Without any more thought, he lay back down on the bed. The mattress was soft under him, and the pillow was fluffy.

Within seconds was he fast asleep.

_Arthur jolted slightly when there was movement next to him. His mind felt hazy. He realised with horror that he was tightened down onto the bed. He tried to pull against the ropes, but all it did was causing him to open his arms up._

_He could feel blood slowly dripping from his wrists, down his arms. His legs were pried open, and when he tried to kick the person away he realised that his legs felt like lead._

_When he tried to scream something was stuffed into his mouth, forcing out only choking sounds. He could hear a man laughing next to him._

_When a hand touched his hole, he tensed up trying to get away. “You are not going to go anywhere pet.” The man’s voice was filled with cruelty and pleasure._

Merlin woke up with a start when he heard begging coming from Arthur’s room. Without a thought, he grabbed the dagger that he kept under his pillow.

When he pulled open the door between their rooms, he immediately lit every candle in the room, if there is someone hopefully the sudden light would leave them distorted.

The dagger fell from Merlin’s hand when he saw Arthur fighting with himself. He was twisted up in the bedding. It was clear that he was trapped in a nightmare.

The soft please that was coming from his lips for the person to stop, that he would do better, but please just stop. Broked Merlin’s heart.

Merlin summoned Arthur toy dragon, he could only hope that it would help him to be anchored when he had it.

Merlin was slightly worried that if he touched Arthur that it would make the nightmare worse. But that would be the only way he would be able to get him to wake up.

He made sure to keep his touch light on Arthur’s shoulder. With small motions and calling his name, he managed to wake Arthur up. He could see the fear in his eyes, how it was darting around the room before it settled on Merlin.

Arthur’s breathing was coming fast and hard. His whole body was shaking. When Arthur realised that it was Merlin that was in front of him, he jumped forward, burying his face in Merlin’s shoulder.

Merlin just held him close, giving him time to processes what he had dreamed.

When a few minutes had passed he pulled back slightly, watching Arthur’s eyes. “Are you okay?” Merlin’s voice was soft.

Arthur was silent before he shook his head. The nightmares were plaguing him more nights than not, and he was starting to get tired. He didn’t want to go to sleep anymore, since he feared the fact that he would have a nightmare more than likely.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Merlin knew that Arthur would say no. He could feel how Arthur had tensed up when he had asked.

Arthur’s voice was so soft when he answered. “No.” He kept his eyes on the bed.

Merin pulled Arthur closer to him. “If you ever feel like you need to talk, just know I am willing to listen.”

They just sat there in silence for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying the story, thank you for everyone’s support. I appreciated it. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	26. Chapter 26

When Arthur opened his eyes again, he realized that the sun was shining into the room. Merlin was still holding him close to him. Arthur gave a slight groan when he moved his neck. His neck and shoulders were stiff from being in a weird position for most of the night.

When Merlin opened his eyes there was an unreadable light in them, that made Arthur blush. He was slightly surprised that Merlin was still there. Why he was surprised he didn’t know. Merlin had already shown time and time again that he would be there. No matter what was going on.

“I’m sorry about last night.” Arthur’s voice was slightly muffled. Merlin was silent for a moment, just letting his hand run through Arthur’s hair.

“I told you, if you need me, I would be there for you. This is unfortunately not something that is just going to disappear because you want it to.” Merlin’s voice was firm on that.

He had seen omegas come into the kingdom, seeking help. And for long the kingdom had set up save places for Omegas. He had volunteered at a few of them. He had seen some of them, in the end, kill themselves and others had carved their way to a better place. Others were somewhere on a middle ground, not truly in a happy place but just here.

Arthur was silent just letting the words sink in. He knows that Merlin had a point, and sometime in the future he would need to talk about what had happened.

For the moment was he happy to just try and forget it.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Arthur was comfortable against Merlin.

“What is going to happen today?” Arthur's voice held a slight confusion note. He had heard of everything Merlin had told him about Mercia. And it was so different from home, that he was unsure of what was allowed or not.

Merlin gave him an unsure look. “I have a few meetings today, and then training. If you would like we can have dinner tonight, just the two of us?” He kept his voice neutral on the question.

“Dinner sounds nice.” Arthur fell silent again, he had no idea how to ask what he was meant to do. He didn’t want to make Merlin’s life even more difficult than he already was doing.

Merlin tried to figure out what Arthur had truly meant since he looked suddenly down. When he finally realized, that Arthur was more than likely unsure of what he is allowed to do he felt like he could kick himself.

“If you would like Gwain can show you the castle. Maybe see if there is some of the classes offered that you maybe would like to join?” Merlin made sure that it was phrased in such a way that Arthur knew it wasn’t an order.

Arthur could feel his heart beating slightly faster. “That sounds like fun.” Arthur was glad that he would be allowed to do stuff.

Uther had made it clear to him, that the only thing he would be usefully is to make sure the alpha he bond to -that he would only be a broodmare- and he had to learn how to keep a house clean and cook food.

The rest of the time, was he trapped in his room, without any communication to the rest of the world.

So the fact that Merlin wants him to spend time outside his chambers, made his heart beat fast. He was unsure of what it would mean in the long run but he could only hope that it would be something that would stay.

Merlin kissed Arthur on his head. He could see the emotions flashing so fast through his eyes, he was surprised that Arthur didn’t have whiplash from it.

Arthur almost pulled away from Merlin when the door was suddenly opened. A young man walked into the room, holding two trays perfectly balanced.

“Good morning Sires.” His voice was clipped but there was no disrespect to be found. He easily set the trays down. “I will come to clean the chambers when you are finished, Sire.” With a bow to Merlin and Arthur, he left the room just as fast as he had come.

Arthur gave Merlin an unsure look. “I can clean my own chambers.” There was a note of panic to his body. As if he was ready to flee at a seconds notice.

Merlin could feel the nervous energy strumming through Arthur, and for a moment he wished that he was allowed to kill Uther as well.

“Arthur will you look at me?” Merlin wished he could take away the pain he went through.

For a moment Merlin thought Arthur would be stubborn about it, but when he looked up, the pain and uncertainty in his eyes made Merlin almost feel bad.

“You don’t need to do that here. Theo is your personal servant. He gets paid to make sure your chambers are cleaned and to bring up food. You don’t need to worry about that.” Merlin kept his voice on the lower side.

Arthur was silent for a few moments. He wasn’t sure what to say.

“Alright.” His voice could barely be heard and Merlin was certain that they will have this chat in the future again.

“Come, time to eat, and then I will ask Gwain to show you around. If there is something you would like to join, just knocked on the door and talk to the tutor.” Merlin made sure that Arthur understood it.

When he got a small nod, he pulled away, to grab the trays that were bought in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I appreciated everyone love and support. Criticism is always welcome. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight
> 
> I have updated the tags, please check.


	27. Chapter 27

Arthur jumped slightly when there was a knock on the door. He was surprised to see that Gwain was already when he opened the door.

Gwain was dressed in casual clothes. “Hello, Princess.” There was a lightly teasing tone to his voice. Arthur couldn’t help but raised an unimpressed eyebrow. He had a feeling that Gwain was a big jokester.

“Hallo Gwain.” Arthur’s voice was still on the quiet side. As if he was scared to raise trouble.

“So I am in charge of showing you around today. First thing first, did you eat today?” Gwain was certain that he could see Arthur’s ribs through the clothing. It hanged loos on him, even though it was clear that it was made for him.

“Yes.” Arthur was uncertain why he would care about his eating. Gwain just gave him a small smile. He knows how it was. It is hard to pick up weight after going long times with eating.

“Well, I didn’t have breakfast yet. So kitchen first, I am sure the cook would have some of her famous honey bread. Did you have honey bread before?” Gwain prattled on.

Arthur felt slightly overwhelmed. “No.” He looked at the floor. He wasn’t sure how he should react.

“Well then, there is no time to waist.” Gwain gently took Arthur’s hand, pulling him to the door. Arthur easily followed. His mind spun slightly. But he followed Gwain.

Gwain talked about everything and something on the way to the kitchen. “I love cooking. When I first got here, it was one of the classes I had signed up for. That was something else. Working out every though through chopping up some food.” Gwain’s voice softened slightly.

Arthur gave him a curious look but he didn’t ask what Gwain means. When they got to the kitchen, a busty woman was talking to another. Their faces were so friendly and open that Arthur couldn’t help but feel comfortable immediately.

“Gwain.” The one-woman pulled him into a hug. “We were wondering when you would be coming down.”

The kitchen was warm, Arthur could see at least two ovens begin used and he was sure that soon the pot will also be used.

“My dear lady, do you by any chance have some of your famous honey bread. My friend here never had honey bread.” Gwain pulled Arthur closer so that he could introduce them.

With the attention of both cooks on him, Arthur couldn’t help but blush.

“And who is this?” The woman was friendly as she reaches out to Arthur, but Arthur just backs away a bit.

“This is the princess omega.” Gwain kept a firm look on Arthur, he had a feeling he would need to tell Merlin, how he was in the presence of other people.

The two women almost jumped up and down. “That’s wonderful. What is your name darling?” The older woman asked. Her eyes were a dark green, something that Arthur had rarely seen. For a moment, he just wanted to run.

He wished that it was rather Merlin with him than Gwain, but he also had a sneaky suspicion that Merlin wanted him to make friends. But why Gwain?

“Arthur Ma’am.” Arthur kept his eyes on the floor. He could feel his heart trying to climb out of his chest.

“What a beautiful name. Welcome in Mercia. I am Rose and this is my younger sister Lilly.” Rose voice was like a rough melody, it almost reminded Arthur of the waves crashing against rocks, but it wasn’t that completely.

“Well you boys are in luck, I just took out a fresh batch of honey bread. Come, come.” Rose hands were moving around, as she showed them to chairs near a roaring fire.

Arthur was a little bit unsure as he sat down. This felt wrong. Why are they so friendly?

If he came near the kitchen in Camelot, Audrey had shooed him out. The only time he was allowed in there was when he had lessons with her.

He looked at Gwain, his eyes telling him exactly the fact that he was unsure.

“Are you alright Arthur?” Gwain’s voice had lost the joy and playfulness. He could see that there is more than likely going to be a serious talk going to happen.

“Yeah.” Arthur’s eyes had shifted up before he looked at the floor again. He was sunk into himself.

Gwain was silent for a few moments. “You know you won’t get in trouble?” His voice had softened slightly.

Arthur didn’t answer him, the whole time, he is just waiting for the other shoe to drop. To do something wrong. He bit his lip slightly, this was just plain embarrassing. There was nothing to cry about.

“Arthur, Mercia is one of the few safe places for omegas. It doesn’t matter from what Kingdom you come from. They only ask for loyalty in return. But you would be safe here. You would be able to live your life in peace.” Gwain didn’t raise his voice.

He had is own path. When the knights had found him many moons ago, he was almost dead. Running away was not his brightest idea, but it was the only way.

Arthur still didn’t answer him. “Why don’t we ask these lovely ladies if we can take some bread, and go back to your chambers. We can continue the tour this afternoon or tomorrow if you want.” Gwain kept his voice relaxed.

Arthur could only nod. He couldn’t but help and hate himself for this. Gwain was begin nice to him, and all he can do is make his life difficult.

When they got back to his chambers, he opened the door allowing Gwain to enter. “I’m sorry.” Gwain almost fell over.

“Why?” His voice had a harsh note to it. He almost hit himself when he saw Arthur flinch. He took a deep breath. There is no reason to make Arthur have a panic attack.

“Arthur, you do not apologize for feeling. I know this is scary, then waiting for them to change. And believe me, that is something that will never truly go away. But you will heal, the wounds will become less painful and other days it would choke you.

“But you never apologize for how you feel.” Gwain fell silent. He didn’t mean to go off on a rant, but something would need to get through to Arthur.

Otherwise, this would only go downhill.

“How do you know that?” Arthur was scared to ask the question, he hoped that he didn’t intrude in a private matter.

Gwain was silent for a long time, he broke the loaf in two. Handing one part to Arthur.

“My family was nobility. Father was always abusive. No matter what I did, he would find fault with it and lay into me. Mother, well she just turned a blind eye. It didn’t bother her, that her son was getting beaten for not getting dressed fast enough.” Gwain fell silent for a moment.

“You don’t have to continue, I am sorry for intruding.” Arthur quickly filled the silence. The last thing he wants to do is intrude in someones else private life.

“No, you would do go to hear the story. When I turned thirteen, father had decided that it is time to sell me off to the highest bidder. I didn’t like it, so the night before the auction would happen, I threw my linen rope through the window.

“Using it I made an escape route, but I was still too far up, to safely land, I jumped the rest, injuring my ankle. The only thing that went through my head, except for fuck, was that I needed to getaway. As far as possible.

“So I hobbled run into the woods. I had no idea how to survive in the forest since it was determined since a youngling, that I would be an omega. So why would I need to know how to track or hunt?

“I was in the woods, no idea where I was going, and living from berries I found when knights of Mercia found me. If they hadn’t found me, I would have been dead.

“And in the beginning, I was like you. Scared that this is all a trick, that as soon as I made a mistake they would take me back to rot in the woods. But they didn’t. The matrons at the safe house I was staying, made sure that if something happened that I was comfortable. Taken care off.

“I met Merlin later on when he was volunteering at the house. He will take care of you Arthur, a blind man can see that he is already in love with you. And I know that it is hard. But you need to talk to him.

“If something is bothering you, tell him. That is the only way you would be able to move on from the issue, if you can’t tell him about it, write about it. But you need to communicate with him.” Gwain gave Arthur a firm look at the last part.

He was slightly surprised at how easy it was to share the story with Arthur.

“Thank you.” Arthur’s voice was soft, but it was clear that he was grateful to hear Gwain’s story.

Gwain showed with a gesture that Arthur should just eat his bread. When he has a chance he is going to talk to Merlin.

Arthur would need a lot of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I appreciated everyone love and support. Criticism is always welcome. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight
> 
> I have updated the tags, please check.


	28. Chapter 28

Merlin was silent as he made his way out of the council room. He could feel a headache brewing when he spotted Gwain walking on his own. He had now Gwain for almost four years, whenever he had that look in his eyes, something was bothering him.

“What wrong?” Merlin asks as he got closer to Gwain. Gwain bit his lower lip slightly.

“Talk to Arthur, there is more going on than just what happened with Robert.” Gwain knows how it feels when people interfere, it bugs a person.

“What happened Gwain?” Merlin showed Gwain to a nearby bench. He waited patiently for Gwain to continue.

He could see the indecisiveness in Gwain’s eyes.

“Arthur had a weird reaction. I took him to the kitchen this morning, the whole time it looked like he was going to bolt as soon as he can.” Gwain’s voice was quiet. As if he was scared that someone would eavesdrop on the conversation.

Merlin frowned slightly. It can be something from Robert or it could be something that happened when he was a child.

“Thank you Gwain, I will make sure to keep an eye on him.” Merlin gave Gwain a warm smile. He had seen how much Gwain had grown in Mercia. He was a true friend to have, even if he did drive him insane on a good day.

Gwain only gave a slight bow, before he turned to leave.

Merlin sighed, he had seen the same with strange people. He knows that they would need to talk about it, but on the other hand, he doesn’t want to force it.

He was silent as he walked to Arthur’s chamber.

He knocked on the door, a second time when Arthur didn’t answer. When Arthur didn’t answer again, he pushed the door open. Merlin’s heart nearly broke, when he saw Arthur curled up, he could see one cheek was wet with tears.

Merlin tiptoed into the room. He gently sat down next to Arthur. He gently touched Arthur’s shoulder, trying to see if he was aware of what was going around him. Merlin had to pull him back down when Arthur jumped up.

His eyes were wide, his hands in front of him. His breathing came way to fast, and Merlin had a feeling that he was going to make himself sick, sooner or later.

“Arthur. Can you hear me?” Merlin's voice was slightly harder than normal. He knows he needs to try and redirect Arthur’s focus.

Arthur's eyes turned to Merlin. They were still slightly glazed. “Where is your mind running around Darling?” His voice was softened slightly. He could see that Arthur was coming out of his mind.

Arthur tried to slow his breathing down. His head felt like it was spinning, and there were dark spots in his vision.

He gave a weak reach to Merlin. Merlin easily pulled him against his chest, just giving him time to calm down.

It felt like a small entirety had passed before Arthur pulled himself away slightly. He kept his one hand against Merlin, this isn’t something that he wants to let go.

“How are you feeling?” Merlin’s voice was soft. He kept Arthur close to him. Everything in him screamed to protect his mate, to make the hurt better.

And at the moment, there is just plain nothing that he can do.

“Alright. I’m sorry.” Arthur kept his eyes on the bed. He could feel a headache and was still slightly nauseous.

“Darling, you don’t need to apologise. Do you want to talk about it?” Merlin wondered if Arthur would be even able to do something like that.

Arthur was silent. He forced himself to take a breath, he can talk about it. Merlin wouldn’t be mean about it. That he was pretty sure of.

“I-I ca-can’t talk about what happened there…” Arthur trailed off. A small part of himself desperately wanted someone to take the burden up with him. To just give the reassuring that it is alright to feel scared even when there was nothing that will harm him anymore.

“You don’t need to Arthur, just what you are comfortable with to share.” Merlin gently ran his hand through Arthur’s hair. He could see the fear in Arthur’s eyes.

For a moment the omega settled down. This was safe.

“W-when I first present, Uther was mad.” Arthur tried to find the right words.

Merlin was silent, giving Arthur the space he needs but at the same time, Arthur could feel that he is supporting him.

“It happened during an important meeting as well. Gaius had to drag me out of the room, while the guards had to keep the alpha’s under control.” Arthur could feel a blush slowly starting to form.

“That evening, Uther visited me. Everything Gaius had giving to help with a first-time heat, he took from the room. He told me I was a disgrace for the kingdom. That I wou-would be nothing more than a broodmare one day.” Arthur’s voice hitch.

Begin tossed to the side, as if you were nothing, had almost killed him. He could still remember Gaius flowing into a rage against Uther.

“That must have been painful.” Merlin was mad at the world, how could whatever was out there, allow something like this happens to a person like Arthur.

Arthur was silent, he didn’t want to think back about the pain he was in. How he was seeking for something that wasn’t there. How he hated himself at those moments.

He just moved closer to Merlin, his eyes were closed.

“He didn’t even wait until it was over to crown Morgana princess.” There was a slight bitterness to Arthur’s voice.

Merlin tightened his arms slightly. He wasn’t surprised to hear it, Uther had a reputation for beginning a dick on a good day. Merlin had heard the rumours about how Uther would brag that he was sure his son would be an Alpha.

Arthur forced himself to take a deep breath, he wasn’t sure why he wanted to talk about the time this had happened.

He could feel tears burning his eyes again. “Sorry.” His voice came out hoarse. Merlin easily leaned to the side, grabbing the tankard. He was glad to see that there was still some water in.

“Drink.” He gently pushed the tankard into Arthur’s hand. Arthur struggles to not make a mess and was glad when Merlin folded his hands over his.

The water was cold and refreshing.

“How are you feeling?” Merlin kept his voice soft, he could see the strain in Arthur’s posture.

Arthur just gave him a slight look, before he shook his head. He had fallen silent again. Merlin could feel his muscles twitching as if he needed to move.

With softness that Arthur rarely felt Merlin worked the muscles that were twitching the worst. He kept an eye on Arthur’s reaction. He had already felt him tense up slightly, but at the moment was he calm under Merlin.

The movements continue for a long time until Merlin was sure that Arthur was properly calmed down.

Merlin gently cradled Arthur to his chest, he was pretty sure that Arthur had fallen asleep but at the same time, if he did fall asleep he didn’t want to bother him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	29. Chapter 29

Arthur pressed his face deeper into the pillow. He felt embarrassed, guilty and sick. This wasn’t fair to Merlin or his people. How in the seven tarnation is he suppose to be a good omega for Merlin, when nightmares still haunt him.

How can he look someone in the face, when he can barely speak to them?

He dragged the small dragon closer to him, just pressing his face into it. It half reminded him of the fact that he wanted to learn more about dragons.

With a push he sat upright, he was pretty sure that he looked like a mess, even with the new clothes he was wearing.

He gave a soft sigh before he searches for his brush. At least it wasn’t far away. Without really caring about his hear, he comb it down. A quick face wash later, and he felt a little bit more like a normal person.

Arthur knew that there is some risk on going out, without really knowing where he was going, but at the same time, it is better than just staying in the room, and trying to get out of his mind.

He was silent as he walked through the corridors. A few turns and he knows he would be properly lost in a matter of seconds. The castle was a lot bigger than the one in Camelot, but at the same time, Arthur just had an urge to get out of the place.

Everything felt like it was crashing in on him. He noticed that there was a lot of guards stationed around the castle. He couldn’t help but wonder why the guards were inside rather than out.

Without really thinking about it, and just letting his feet carry him, he found his way outside. He could see that he was in some type of forest. It was clear to him, that this wasn’t a normal forest, since it was right outside the castle door.

He jumped slightly when there was suddenly a whoos next to him. He could feel his heart trying to leap from his chest before he calmed down. He gave a big grin when he realised that it was Ryoko.

“Hey, there girl.” Arthur gently touched her nose. She was cold under his hand. Immediately the dragon leaned down, nuzzling into Arthur.

For a moment Arthur felt at peach, he wished that he never needed to leave, but at the same time, he knows he needs to face the real world.

When he felt tears prickling behind his eyes, he almost hissed at himself. He was tired of crying over the stupid of things.

Ryoko tried to ease his discomfort with small breaths of warmth against him. He gave her a watery smile.

“I-I’m sorry.” Arthur moved slightly closer to her. He didn’t know that she already mentally told Merlin’s dragon that he needed to get Merlin.

She wished that she could fold him up and comfort him, but unfortunately is there nothing that she would be able to do to help him.

“Everything is just a mess, and I am really trying to do good, but I don’t know what is needed to be done. And my feelings are just all-around a mess. But at the same time, I like to be with Merlin.

“Why did everything have to be such a big mess?” Arthur wasn’t sure who he was asking. He couldn’t answer the question himself and Ryoko well they need to talk more.

Arthur almost jumped out of his skin when there was suddenly something around him. “Calm down. Kilgharrah called me down here.” Merlin kept his voice soft. He had heard the last part of what Arthur had said.

And he knows that they would need to talk about it, now would be best.

“Sit down darling.” Merlin gently made a loose gesture with his hand. He could see that Arthur would rather bolt than try and deal with this.

Arthur was silent as he sat down, he kept his eyes on the ground.

“Talk to me, rant, rave anything. But tell me what is going on.” Merlin’s voice was firm. He could understand that Arthur didn’t want to talk about past traumas. But at the same time, this is something that would be needed to be pushed.

The nightmares were starting to pick up, and Merlin was scared of what it would do in the long run.

Arthur was silent for a long time.

“I feel like a mess, that I am a burden to you. I am interrupting your sleep. I can barely talk to people, and when I do, I just want to run.” When the words start pouring out, Arthur just couldn’t stop anymore.

“I’m just some whore, I can’t give you what you want Merlin. I am nothing more than a burden and I hate it.

“I hate the fact that I keep on waiting for the other shoe to drop. That I would get punished if I just look at someone wrong, and I still don’t know how I had look at the person. But it was wrong and fuck Uther was furious.” Arthur sank down to his knees.

“And I know this is different, but a part of me reminds me that I need to be cautious, that it can happen again. And with the nightmares becoming worse. I just want it to end. Just for a moment, blissful silence.” Arthur fell silent.

He wanted to scream at himself, he had said too much. But instead of leaving him alone, Merlin pulled him against his chest. For the first time, Arthur realised that it was a lot cooler in the forest than he had thought.

“Listen to me, Darling, and I will remind you of this a thousand more times, but I am not going anywhere. I am here to stay. We will figure this out. And yes it isn’t easy, but you will survive this.” Merlin slipped his fingers through Arthur’s.

“I have you. You aren’t a burden to any of us. And what Uther did was wrong. You are allowed to look at people, that is something that happens. You did nothing wrong.” Merlin’s voice was firm on the last part.

Arthur curled closer. He felt hollow and empty, but at the same time tired. Merlin pressed a soft kiss to his head.

This might be hard, but somehow, someway will they get through this. With ease, Merlin picked Arthur up. Another warmth spell over him, he made his way back to Arthur’s chambers,

He was barely out of the door before Arthur was fast asleep against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	30. Chapter 30

Merlin poked his head into the room. The last few weeks had gone at a slow pace. Arthur still had nightmares and flashbacks, but he didn’t look like he wants to flee as soon as someone just enters the room.

“Hey, darling.” Merlin pressed a kiss on top of Arthur’s head. The smile he got made Merlin’s heart warm. Arthur kept his hands away from Merlin, he could see that they were covered in charcoal.

“I thought you have a meeting today?” Arthur's voice was soft. Merlin had a feeling that it would be something that would never really change.

“It is done, we managed to figure it out, and the tax law is going to be reduced. We will reevaluate in a few months to see if those villages would need extra help.” Merlin gently ran his fingers through Arthur’s hair.

“That’s good.” Arthur fell silent for a moment, he bit the inside of his cheek. “Do you think we can go for a walk today?” His voice was slightly unsure.

Merlin almost jumps up and down. This was the first time that Arthur had asked for anything.

“Of course darling. Do you have somewhere in mind?” The smile Merlin gave Arthur, made him feel warm.

Arthur just shook his head. He might have come far, but he was still unsure of questions, the fact that Merlin didn’t shot it down and looked like he wants to do it, was like a balm over his heart.

“There is a small river not too far away from our normal route, we can maybe do a picnic there?” Merlin suggested gently.

“That sounds wonderful.” Arthur nuzzled his head into Merlin’s stomach. This was where he was safe.

“How is your portrait going?” Merlin was glad when Arthur had taken up art. He had a talent for it, and Merlin would find him regularly busy to draw or paint.

“Good, I am almost finished with it.” Arthur turned to Merlin. He could finish the portrait later, at the moment he just wants to spend time with Merlin.

When he was gently pushed back into his chair, he gave Merlin a quizzing look. “Finish up Darling. I will get the basket ready.” Merlin’s voice had mirth in it.

He had seen how agitated Arthur could get when he was busy with a project and was interrupted. His attention would keep going back to it, making it hard for him to concentrate on his surroundings.

Arthur almost pouted, but he was sure that Merlin had a reason for it. With a last kiss on his head, he turned back to the portrait.

It was barely an hour later and Merlin was back with a basket. Arthur attention was pulled back to the world when he heard Merlin come in.

“Ready darling?” Merlin sounded amused. With a nod Arthur pushed the chair back, he quickly washed his hands. The water turned almost grey-black.

Merlin pulled Arthur against him for a moment. He breathes in Arthur scent, somedays he was sure that his scent changed with his mood. Normally it was a sweet smell, these days it almost smelt like the forest after a storm.

The walk was spent mostly in silence as Arthur admire the beauty of the Kingdom. And well Merlin kept his eyes on Arthur.

The way his eyes would sparkle and his smile, Merlin wished that he could give more to Arthur to make him happy.

When they got close to the river, they could hear birds chirping and the water flowing over pebbles.

Merlin helped him get closer to the river, the path was small and it was clear that not a lot of people ever came here.

When they settled down next to the river, Merlin suddenly started to talk.

“When I was a child, I would come here with Kilgharrah. He would teach me about the way of a dragonlord. When the time was done, he would watch over me while I played in the water.” There was a laugh to Merlin’s voice.

It was such a long time ago, that for the most part he sometimes forget it.

Arthur leaned closer to Merlin. It felt like two puzzle pieces coming together.

“Do you think we would still have met if everything was different?” Arthur asks as he stared off into the distance.

“Yes. Some people will be in someones live no matter where they are in the world. One way or another we would meet Darling.” Merlin was firm on this. Soul-mates always find there way to each other.

They were silent for a while.

“Do you think Leon will ask Morgana out?” Arthur suddenly asked. He had seen how the first knight had look at his sister.

Merlin almost burst out laughing. “I think when he gathers the courage he would need, then yes, but that might take a while.”

Arthur lay his head onto Merlin’s knee, he didn’t see a problem with it anymore. Merlin was his mate, even if they aren’t married yet.

Arthur sighed happiness when Merlin started to scratches his head.

“Can we just stay here?” Arthur’s voice was quiet, he was lulled into a hazy state. Merlin just gave him a soft smile.

“We have to go back home later on darling, but there is still time, to just enjoy it here.” Merlin’s kept his voice low.

The day passed in a quiet lul, there wasn’t really a conversation. They just enjoyed the silence. And each other presence.

When dusk started, Merlin pulled the basket closer. “Come now, darling. Time to eat and then head back home.”

Arthur pushed himself up with a sigh, he just wanted to stay here. Forget that they were humans and they need to feed and everything.

Merlin could only shake his head for the look Arthur had on his face.

He pulled a strawberry out of the basket, holding it out to Arthur. Arthur gave him an almost shy look before he bites the strawberry that Merlin was still holding.

His face was just as red, but the smile he got from Merlin, made it worth. Arthur relaxed again when Merlin sat down close to him.

They feed each other the fruit that was pack.

When they walked back to the castle, Arthur looked back. Something was telling him that he wouldn’t see this place again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I would love to hear what you think of the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	31. Chapter 31

Arthur woke up with a silent scream on his lips. His eyes darted around the room. Without a thought, he crossed to the door between him and Merlin. He knows he is allowed into his room, especially after a nightmare.

But it was as if someone was keeping him out of the room. Arthur took a deep breath. He needs Merlin at the moment, to be on his own was simply just not an option.

He pushed the door open.

“Merls?” He kept his voice low, he knows that Merlin most likely had heard him coming in. He was a light sleeper.

“Arthur, what's wrong?” Merlin was worried, it was a while since Arthur needed him in the night. Merlin whispered something and two candles flared to live. The sudden light made Arthur flinch slightly.

Merlin pushed himself from his bed. “Darling?”

“Can I stay with you please?” Arthur almost ran to Merlin but managed to keep himself from it.

“Of course Darling. What’s wrong?” Merlin gently pressed the issue, it looked like Arthur had seen a ghost.

Arthur buried his head in Merlin’s shoulder. “I don’t kn-know i-if it was a nightmare.” Arthur managed to hiccup out. Just the thought of it, made him shiver in fear. It can’t be real, it just can’t.

Merlin easily picked Arthur up. Just holding him close for a moment, before he moved them to bed. It was the start of winter and Arthur wasn’t dressed all that warm.

When he wrapped a blanket around Arthur’s shoulder, was he surprised that Arthur almost jumped out of his skin.

Arthur still hadn’t started to talk, he was just clinging to Merlin as if his life depends on it.

“Darling, you are worrying me.” Merlin tilted his neck slightly, giving Arthur a chance to take in his scent more.

“Mo-Morgana told m-me th-that Ut-Uther is on his way here, that he had fou-found out t-that I-I’m not in Gawant anymore.” Arthur managed to tell what he had seen.

Merlin frowned slightly. It sounded like Morgana had managed to get a small connection with Arthur.

“He can’t just force you back to Camelot darling.” Merlin was firm. They had come a long way on saying no when Arthur wasn’t comfortable with something.

“H-he w-will fi-find away,” Arthur muttered into Merlin’s shoulder.

“We will sharpen security around you darling. And I will talk to Morgana tonight, find out what is going on. I will try my bloody best to keep you safe. That I promise you.” Merlin gently pried Arthur away from his shoulder. That he can look him in the eyes as he says it.

Arthur clings to Merlin. “Don’t go please.” His eyes were wide with fear, and Merlin could see that he was biting his lip hard.

“I am not going anywhere darling, I am going to stay here with you.” Merlin pulled Arthur to lay down on his chest.

Arthur tried to relax again, he was safe here, he was safe. He tried to reassure himself, but he had seen the worst of Uther and nows he would do anything to make sure that he gets what he wants.

After an hour Merlin gently ran his hand through Arthur’s hair. “Do you want me to put you to sleep?" Merlin generally dislikes to do it, but every once in a while was it something that was needed to be done.

“Please.” Arthur sounded frustrated and scared.

“nihtslæ” Merlin’s eyes flashed gold. Merlin felt Arthur’s body going heavy on him, soon his breathing was deep and even.

With a sigh, Merlin closed his eyes. He forced himself to relax, it is a straining spell to keep up. But he needs to know if Morgana had sent the message or if it was only a nightmare.

_The scene slowly started to change, Merlin hated a mind link for one reason and one reason alone, everything felt like a blur._

_He forced himself to focus, he could feel a small charge of resistances, he gently pushed against it. He could feel it folding in on itself._

_Morgana sat on a chair, looking like a queen. “Merlin.” She sounded surprised to see the prince in front of her._

_“Morgana, I am sorry for invading your sleep. But have you sent a message to Arthur?” Merlin kept his voice neutral._

_“Yes, Uther was in Gawant two weeks ago, he just got back today. He was furious. He said he needs to Mercia as soon as possible. And then he left again.” Morgana was sad._

_She had seen the change herself when she had left Mercia after two months. He was happier._

_“Merlin, you need to get married. Uther still had more say over Arthur, than you. If you are married you would be the legal caregiver of Arthur. There is no way to contest it under Camelot law.” Morgana was slightly rushed._

_She could already start to feel a strain with talking like this._

_“Thank you, Morgana, I will do my best to make sure your brother is kept safe.” Merlin eased away from the connection._

Merlin opened his eyes, he could feel wetness around his mouth. He knows it is blood. His hand drifted to Arthur’s head.

He closed his eyes, Arthur isn’t ready for something like a marriage. He knows Arthur would go through with it, just out of fear for Uther.

Without a lot of sleep the night, Merlin gently eased Arthur onto the bed, he knows he would need to wait until Arthur was awake, and they could talk about this.

Merlin walked to the door, the guard gave the prince a questing look when he stops in the door, just staring at him for a second.

“Sire?” The guard was formal.

“Inform my father that I wouldn’t be able to make today's meetings, there is something that had come up. After that ask my mom to come here, please.” Merlin kept his voice neutral.

With a bow, the guard left.

Merlin went back to the bed, just sitting next to Arthur, without conscious thought, he ran his hand through Arthur’s hair.

His eyes showed how full of despair he was. He knows that there is always a chance of failure. That someone someway Uther would get his dirty paws on Arthur again.

Arthur woke up feeling a deeply uneasy feeling in his stomach. He sat up with a start. Merlin. Where is Merlin?

“Shh, darling. I am here.” Merlin had almost jumped when Arthur sat upright.

“Merls?” Arthur was still half asleep.

“I am right here darling.” Merlin smiled slightly when Arthur rubbed at his eyes. It was still early in the morning. So he wasn’t surprised that Arthur was groggy.

Arthur tried to bury himself into Merlin’s heat.

Merlin pulled Arthur onto his lap. “I talk to Morgana.” Merlin fell silent again, he hoped that it would wake Arthur up a little bit more than he is at the moment.

Arthur froze up, he had hope that it was a simple nightmare, but the way Merlin said it, made it clear that it was more than just a nightmare.

He pulled away slightly, his hands clenched. “What did she say?”

“Is it true that he can claim you back since we are not married?” Merlin kept his voice even.

Arthur pulled back, he bit his lip in worry. “I’m not sure, Uther never taught me that laws and well weren’t allowed to look it up.”

“He would go on sometimes that an omega must be properly bonded, but he never gave a reason for it.” Arthur pressed his face into Merlin’s shoulder.

“Morgana suggested we get married as soon as possible.” Merlin just tried and give Arthur comfort, he could feel him tensing up.

“But that would be up to you darling, I will try my best to make sure you are safe at all costs.” Merlin was firm on it.

Getting married wasn’t child’s play and the last thing he wants to do is hurt Arthur even more.

“What about the wedding night?” Arthur’s voice was scared.

Merlin forced himself to take a breath. “We have a ritual where we bite each other when we give our vows, nothing needs to happen that night. And I don’t expect that from you darling. We will move at a pace you are comfortable.”

Arthur was silent for a long time. He didn’t move away from Merlin. He just sat there lost in his thoughts.

“If you will marry me, I would love to be your omega.” Arthur could feel the words pressing into his throat. He knows Merlin wouldn’t hurt him and at the same time, he had started to fall for Merlin.

“I will be honoured to be your alpha darling. But I want you to be sure. This lays in your hands if you feel uncertain, I want you to talk to me about it.” Merlin was firm on this.

Arthur had shared some of what had happened his wedding night and Merlin didn’t want him to be freaked out or hurt. He needs to know that he wouldn’t be forced into anything.

“I’m sure. Scared yes, but I know you won’t hurt me, Merlin.” Arthur tried to hide the worry he was feeling, but he pretty sure that he was failing at it.

Merlin felt like shit. He wished that they could have moved at a more comfortable pace, but he knows that it is completely out of there hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	32. Chapter 32

Arthur paced his chamber, he could hear Merlin and Hunith talking. Merlin sounded slightly strained to him and it made Arthur feel even more pressured. He didn’t want Merlin to do something he didn’t want to.

He jumped slightly when his door was suddenly opened. Hunith stood in the doorframe, she could see the worry in Arthur’s eyes. Something in her compelled her to walk to him, and for a moment just take him into her arms.

Arthur froze up before he relaxed into the embrace. “It is going to be okay.” Her voice was soft.

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek. How would it be okay? “I don’t want to force Merlin to do it.” Hunith pulled slightly back, just looking at the omega.

“You are not forcing him, Arthur. He is already deeply in love with you. He is just scared that this would set you back.” Hunith was firm. She had seen the way both looked at each other when they thought that nobody was looking.

“And it is okay to be scared, you went through a lot, but just know this Merlin will not hurt you.” She gently wiped a tear out of Arthur’s eye.

“I’m sorry.” Arthur gave her a watery smile.

“There is nothing to be sorry about, son.” She felt Arthur tens slightly before he relaxed completely against her.

Hunith just held him for a long time, she couldn’t help but wonder, when was the last time he felt parental love. Maybe it was something that he never truly experienced.

“C-can you tell me about the rituals please?” Arthur’s voice was low and there was a slight blush on his face.

“Is there one in specific that you are talking about?” Hunith had a good idea witch ritual her son would have gone with.

“Merlin told me that there was one where we can do the bond bite at the wedding, without the expectations of…” Arthur trailed off, his face beet red.

“It is like a handfasting with some extra steps. A druid would come, a twine would be bound around both your hands, then you would say yes to whether you accept the marriage and soul bond. Each of you would take a drink out of a chalice that is filled with red wine. After you both had taken a drink, he would say a spell and the twine would disappear into your skin.

“After than Merlin would lean down to bite you, it wouldn’t hurt, then it would be your turn to bite him.

“Son, just a small warning and it is something Merlin doesn’t know, with a soul bond the ritual will more than likely trigger your heat. You will need to decide how you want to handle that.” Hunith kept her voice neutral on the last part.

Arthur pulled away completely and started to pace again. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle a natural heat, the forced ones were just starting to go away.

“How?” His voice was so low that Hunith could barely hear him. She wished that she can tell him he would be okay and that it would work out, but she knew that it is just empty words.

“You will need to talk to Merlin, try and figure out boundaries. What would be allowed and what not. If something is scaring you, tell him.” Hunith knew that Arthur had a hard time with the last one, he would rather try and get out than just talk to them.

Arthur could only nod, it was sound advice.

“Do you want me to stay until Merlin is back?” Hunith was calm.

Arthur just shook his head, his mind felt like it was running away with him. “Alright, son.” Hunith gave him a last hug before she left.

Merlin was glad that Balinor was so open to having a quick wedding when he heard the reasons, he just said that he should consider it done.

They would be able to get married within the week.

Merlin opened the door to his chambers, slightly surprised to see Arthur pacing.

“Darling?” He kept his voice soft, he could see that Arthur was deep in thought.

Arthur jumped slightly when he heard Merlin. He immediately turned to face Merlin. “Did you know?" Arthur’s voice held a note of uncertainty.

“Did I know what?” Merlin gave Arthur an unsure look.

Arthur ran his hand through his hair. “That the ritual can force a heat?” Arthur’s could feel that his breathing is too harsh and that his heart was trying to climb out of his chest.

“No, I didn’t. If I did I wouldn’t have suggested it.” Merlin was firm, he could see that Arthur was in his own head and that he wasn’t completely with him.

Merlin walked forward, gently forcing Arthur to stop pacing. He looked him deep in the eyes. “Breath with me darling.” Merlin kept a watchful eye on Arthur, he could see that Arthur was trying to get his breathing under control.

“There we go.” Merlin pulled Arthur against his chest, giving him a chance to come out of his head and calm down completely.

It took a few minutes before Arthur could look Merlin in the eye again, his cheeks were red and his eyes puffy.

“Are you all right?” Merlin's voice softened. Arthur hadn’t told him what had happened the first night, so he could see that it might be trigging for him.

Arthur was silent for a long time before he shook his head. He was scared and unsure about everything.

“How can I help?” Merlin has to ask sometimes since Arthur could get insure or scared and he just simply didn’t have a clue.

“C-can y-you touch me?” Arthur’s face was completely red. Merlin thought for a moment if he had a tomato he would be redder.

“I can, but you need to promise me you will tell me when you want me to stop, or if you are uncomfortable with something Arthur.” Merlin was firm, this wasn’t something he would allow to be pushed on.

“I will.” Arthur wasn’t sure what would make him uncomfortable or not, but he trusted that Merlin would keep him safe.

Merlin pulled Arthur onto his lap, just holding him for a long time. He wanted Arthur to be in a complete sound mind before he does something, and with the fact that he was so close to a panic attack that could wait for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. Please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


	33. Chapter 33

Arthur woke up groggily, he was surprised that Merlin was still holding him and humming slightly. “Merls?” His voice croaked slightly.

“Hey there, feeling better?” Merlin kept his voice low, Arthur wasn’t asleep for a long time, but he hoped with the rest, he would take the touching that he wants a little bit better.

“Yeah thank you.” Arthur could remember what had happened before he fell asleep, and blushed again.

“I want you to eat something small, and then if you want me to honour your request then we can do that.” Merlin was firm. He didn’t think Arthur was ready for anything without clothes on.

Arthur could only nod, he pushed himself away from Merlin’s heat and felt a shiver ran down his spine.

He knows that the only way he would be comfortable if there is heat is if he is used to Merlin touching bare skin. He walked to the table where the fruits were kept, grabbing two apples. He was silent as he gave Merlin one.

Merlin was quiet as he kept an eye on Arthur, both ate their apples. Arthur was slightly slower, and Merlin could see that his hands were trembling slightly.

Merlin just waited to see what Arthur wanted to do, he knows he would need to take the lead, but Arthur would be the one to set the pace.

When Arthur was finally finished, he threw his apple core away and turned to look at Merlin, he bit the inside of his cheek slightly.

“How are you feeling?” Merlin gave a quick check-in.

“Scared.” Arthur knows that he would need to answer truthfully. He stepped slightly closer to Merlin.

“Do you still want to do this Arthur?” Merlin looked Arthur in the eyes. He didn’t want to scare him.

“Yes.” Arthur’s voice was firm. He didn’t know how he would react if he suddenly goes into heat and be left alone.

A natural heat was unpleasant and burning and sore without a partner.

“Will you take off your jacket please?” Merlin kept a close eye on Arthur body language. He could see that the trembling in his hands had gotten worse. But he did take off the jacket.

“What now?” Arthur felt exposed since he wears jackets every day even when it was boiling hot.

“Will you come and sit with me, darling?” Merlin patted on the spot next to him.

Arthur felt like lead but he forced himself to move. He sat down on the bed, his eyes on the floor. He almost jumped when Merlin suddenly took his hand.

He was relieved that it was all.

Merlin waited until he could feel Arthur relaxed again. “May I touch your arms darling?” Merlin’s voice was soft.

Arthur nodded, but Merlin didn’t touch. “Verbal answer please.” Merlin kept himself firm, he knew he would need to keep checking in.

“Yes.” Arthur’s voice was almost resigned, he jumped slightly when Merlin pulled back, grabbing his jacket handing it back to him.

“I think that was enough for today darling, you aren’t ready for this, we will try tomorrow again.” Merlin kept himself firm, he didn’t think that Arthur would fight him on it since he was tense and scared.

Arthur only nodded, the extra layer of clothing made him feel more secure. This was so bloody stupid, he could allow hugs, but couldn’t handle getting his arms touched.

“I’m sorry.” Arthur's eyes were on the floor. His head felt like it was spinning out of control.

Merlin crouched down in front of Arthur: “You don’t have anything to be sorry about darling. Of course, you are scared and unsure, you went through a lot and it wasn’t so long ago.” Merlin gently holds Arthur’s hand, rubbing shooting circles with his thumb.

Arthur just closed his eyes, he wished that he can just forget it and move on, but with Uther now looming over them as well.

“Will it hurt?” The question was asked so suddenly that Arthur’s face was bright red again in a matter of seconds.

Merlin gave Arthur a confused look. “Wil what hurt?”

“To b-be taken i-in a na-natural heat.” Arthur was so red that Merlin was slightly frightened that he would pop.

“No, it is supposed to be a very pleasurable experience, if you have someone with you that is taking care it is pleasurable and content.” Merlin’s voice lowered slightly. He had heard enough omegas talk around the castle.

Arthur was silent for a long time.

“So it wouldn’t hurt?” Arthur felt stupid for asking these questions, but after all the forced heats and even when he wasn’t in heat it hurt.

“No darling, there would be no pain. A natural heat hurts when you are alone because it wants you to recreate, to give life. But with a partner, it would be better since, well they will help your body to achieve its goal.” Merlin gave Arthur a slight smile.

Arthur just gave Merlin a small smile that didn’t truly reach his eyes.

“If we try tomorrow again, can we do it in bath time?” Arthur could feel himself relax slightly. He was safe here, Merlin would look after him.

“If that is what you want of course darling.” Merlin pressed a kiss to Arthur’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please re-read the tags, I did warn a few chapters back, but I want to make sure everyone is fine with all the warning. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome. I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


	34. Chapter 34

Arthur paced slightly as servants bought in the bathing water, Merlin would return soon and Arthur truly hoped that it would go better today.

He wants to be with Merlin fully if he would have him, that means he needs to get used to the touched without wanting to faint.

He had already eaten a small bowl of gruel and at least it didn’t felt like he was going to puke it up. He scratched slightly at his arms. He was still nervous, he never had seen Merlin without clothing on or just in small clothes.

Arthur almost jumped when the door closed behind him, showing that the last servant was out. He took a deep breath, he was safe here. Merlin won’t hurt him, he had shown it time and again.

When Merlin arrived was the water at the right temperature, it would stay warm with the fire going next to it.

Merlin easily walked over to Arthur, just looking him deep in the eyes. “How would you like to do this darling?” Merlin pressed a kiss onto Arthur’s head. It was a busy day for both, with the wedding around the corner.

“Can we try with just our small clothes on please?” Arthur was red in the face again.

“Of course.” Merlin gave him a small smile, he would do anything to help Arthur. He gently squeezes Arthur’s shoulder.

“Remember if you want to stop, just say it.” Merlin gave Arthur a stern look when they had talked the previous night Arthur had to admit that he would have forced himself past his comfort zone.

With a nod from Arthur, both turned around taking off their clothes. Merlin was the first one to get into the bath, just waiting for Arthur.

Merlin could see a slight trembling in Arthur’s hands, but there was a look of determination coming from him, that kept Merlin quiet.

Arthur forced himself to breath, he is safe. The water was warm against his skin and the extra heat coming from Merlin made him blush. This was nicer than he would have expected. Merlin touched was soft and kept to his arms for the moment.

After a few minutes, Merlin gently pulled Arthur closer to him. He allowed Arthur the time to get used to the contact when he felt him relax against him, he placed a kiss on Arthur’s head.

Arthur felt save and loved. Merlin kept to places that wouldn’t trigger Arthur, even though at one point or another the boundaries would have to be pushed again.

Merlin kept his hand on Arthur’s back, as Arthur was curled into his shoulder. “May I kiss you?” Merlin’s voice was soft.

For a moment it was silent before Arthur nodded. “Yes.” He remembered that Merlin wanted him to be verbal on answers. There were no hesitations in his voice.

His eyes were bright and for a moment Merlin couldn’t help but think that he had found an angel as an omega.

Merlin moved forward slightly, his face centimetres away from Arthur’s. Giving him the change to move away if he would want it.

Arthur closed the space between them. Merlin’s lips were slightly chapped but warm and soft against his.

There was no used of tongue, or teeth clacking together. The kiss was chasted but long and filled with a longing Arthur wished he had the answer too.

The days passed in such a whirlwind that Arthur didn’t have the time to worry about the upcoming marriage. 

In the evenings they would bath together slowly processing from just small clothes to completely nude. The kisses between them would get more, and for the most part, Arthur could ignore the fact that his father is coming.

The day of the wedding was a big affair, even if it was just the kingdom celebration. Arthur had quickly learned that Merlin was loved by the whole kingdom. That almost ever one that was close to the castle knows Merlin personally.

He could admit to himself that he was slightly scared, he was scared of what would come, but for the moment he just wants to enjoy the time they would have together.

Arthur was deep in thought as the seamstress made a small adjustment to the clothes he would wear in the afternoon.

Merlin stood in his room, just as deep in thought, something was screaming at him. Soon something was going to happen, and it involved Arthur. He took a breath, with a conscious thought he made his way to the knights quarters.

When he stood in front of Gwain, he knew he would make the right choice.

“Gwain, I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen soon. I want you and Borne guarding Arthur in shifts please.” Something was pleading in Merlin’s voice, that made Gwain bow. No teasing or jokes.

He could feel how worried Merlin was.

“Of course Sire. I will go and talk to Borne now. One of us will be with Arthur full time.” Gwaine gave Merlin a worried look before he hurried off.

Merlin pressed the bridge of his nose, he hoped that the feeling would go away soon. It was his wedding day after all. He wants to make sure Arthur has the day he deserves.

Merlin was silent as he made his way back to his chambers to get dressed. There was finally some sense of calm in his heart.

When the wedding started Merlin couldn’t keep his eyes off Arthur, the shimmering rose pink he was dressed in, complemented his eyes.

The druid was an old man, giving ceremonies at many weddings, he knew what ritual they wanted. He chanted quietly as he tied the twine around there hands. For a moment it was just the two of them.

With a loud voice, the man asked Arthur:

_“Do you promise to submit to your alpha? Do you promise to love and cherish the bond between you two? “_

_Arthur’s voice was slightly shaky as he said yes._

_The man then turned to Merlin. Arthur didn’t know that Merlin had added something to the promise._

_“Do you promise to protect, cherish and love your omega with your whole soul? Do you promise to try and make sure that no harm would ever befall him?”_

_Merlin’s voice was firm as he answered. “Yes.”_

_“Now take a sip of this wine.” The druid handed the chalet to Arthur._

_The wine was warm and overly sweet on Arthur’s tongue, he managed to drink it without making a face before he handed it to Merlin._

_Merlin didn’t even taste the wine, his eyes were trained on Arthur._

_“Omega Arthur, you may now bite your mate.”_

_Arthur leaned forward as the druid chanted. He bitted down as hard as he could over Merlin’s scent gland, for a moment Arthur was sure that he would die, as the blood flowed his mouth, almost making him spit it out._

_Merlin’s hand was warm against his back, and it grounded Arthur slightly as he gave a soft whimper._

_“Alpha Merlin, you may bite your mate.” The druids' voice went louder._

_Merlin’s teeth grazed Arthur’s scent gland he could feel him tensing up slightly. With a soft huss, Arthur relaxed again._

_The bite made Arthur groan, his hand tightened around Merlin’s shirt._

“Merls.” There was a slight panic in Arthur’s voice as he suddenly felt dizzy, he could feel a cramp and then slick starting.

Merlin easily picked Arthur up. “Shh.” Merlin’s voice was low. The twinge disappeared into their skin.

Arthur forced himself to breath, to work through the panic. A natural heat happens every three to four months. It was normally painful and lonely. Now he was just scared of the pain.

He could smell Merlin’s pheromones around him, and it felt like he was drinking from a river after not having water for a few days.

His hands tightened against Merlin’s shoulder. He could hear people screaming with joy in the background.

When he came to his scenes again, where they in Merlin’s chambers. Well, he guesses it was their chambers now.

The clothes he had on felt too tight and hot, the desperation to be against Merlin frightened him. Another huss and he could feel Merlin’s hand running through his hair.

“Merlin…” Arthur trailed off. His face was hot and he could feel the slick spreading between his legs, making him feel ashamed.

“I have you, darling.” Merlin’s voice was soft, he knows that there is no real rhyme with heats and he could feel his own rut coming on.

But at the moment, he just wanted Arthur to calm down slightly. “Breath for me darling, you are safe.” Merlin just kept on running his hand through Arthur’s hair. With felt even smoother than normal.

Arthur pulled Merlin closer to him. Merlin gently kisses his neck, making Arthur moan and twitch slightly. When Merlin suddenly licked over the bonding mark, it felt like a jolt moved through Arthur and he jumped.

Merlin did it for a second time, he could smell the slick getting more. Arthur squirmed slightly under him and he immediately pulled away.

“You alright darling?” Merlin stayed still, waiting for an answer.

Arthur’s breathing was coming slightly faster, and his face and ears were red. “W-want you.” His voice sounded weak in his own ears.

“I’m here, you have my darling. I will take care of you.” Merlin pressed a chaste kiss to Arthur’s lips. When he pulled away, he started to help Arthur undress. Pressing kiss everywhere he could.

Arthur felt unsure about everything, but at the same time, was this so different from what he ever experienced. Merlin made him feel grounded and his scent was intoxicating.

Woods and water, the warmth were what Merlin smelt like. Arthur pressed his face near Merlin’s scent gland just taking in everything.

He squirmed slightly when Merlin’s hand touched his lower back, for a moment he froze up. Merlin pulled back.

“Are you okay?” Merlin was slightly breathless from kissing Arthur’s body.

“Ye-yeah, just fe-felt strange for a moment.” Arthur’s voice came out slightly broken. He reached up to Merlin again, pulling him back down onto him.

Merlin gave him another kiss, then one more on his nose and the other on the tip of his eyebrow. He just held Arthur for a few seconds, kissing his face.

His hand down Arthur’s back, stopping at his tailbone, for a moment, giving him a chance to get used to the feeling.

When he felt Arthur was completely lax, still squirming slightly, Merlin gently pushed his tights a little bit wider. Settling down between his legs.

Merlin kept a firm eye on Arthur’s reaction, even while his mind was screaming at him to claim his omega, that he needs to breed him.

Arthur’s eyes were wide as he watches Merlin, his breathing came out in little puffs. He jumped slightly when there was a finger against his hole.

Merlin didn’t push in, just traced the rim with the pad of his finger. After a while, Arthur started to pressed back onto the digit.

He let out a puff of air when Merlin curled his finger into him. He could feel another rush of slick soaking everything.

Merlin playing him like a fiddle, by the time a third finger was inside him, he could understand why Merlin told him it would be pleasurable. There was a spot inside him that Merlin kept on hitting with his fingers, making him moan.

When Merlin pulled his fingers out, giving him another kiss, he whined at the empty feeling.

Merlin gently took his legs, allowing him to fold them around his waist. He was gentle as he pushed into Arthur, it didn’t feel like he had stretched him at all. So he worked his way with pushing too much.

When he was finally inside Arthur, Merlin had to force himself to think of the nastiest shit he had seen, Arthur was warm and tight around him. He paused for a few moments giving Arthur time to get used to the feeling.

When Arthur finally nodded that he could move, he did just that.

Arthur clung to him, whimpering everyone once in a while, his voice low as he repeatedly said Merlin’s name.

When Merlin felt like he wouldn’t last much longer, he gently jerks Arthur off with the motions of his trusts.

Arthur spilled over his stomach and Merlin’s hand, he could feel Merlin’s knot growing inside him, making him groan and gave a last weak spurt.

Merlin came with a groan. He gave a last kiss to Arthur’s temple. Before he sank down behind Arthur, pulling him against his chest.

He closed his eyes as they cuddled together.

The heat lasted for another three days before they were able to leave the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this short one-shot. Please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


End file.
